La Dama del Crepúsculo
by Er Deivi
Summary: Secuela de El Yesquero Mágico. Cupido ha llegado a su nuevo instituto, esperando volver a empezar. Mientras, un apuesto príncipe espera poder declararle su amor a la chica de sus sueños, pero un nefasto acontecimiento está a punto de alterar la situación, ¿qué pasará?
1. Érase una llegada

**Hola a todos. Después de tanta espera, aquí da comienzo mi nuevo fic "La Dama del Crepúsculo". Vendrá a ser como la historia a partir del episodio 8 de Ever After High (en el que debuta Cupido). Asimismo, aparecerán otros personajes que, si bien su aparición es posterior, en sus debuts se les ha tratado como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí.**

**Bien, sin más preámbulos, empezamos "correctamente". ¡Música!**

_**They told you everything was waiting for you**_

_**They told you everything was set in stone**_

_**But now you're feeling like a different ending**_

_**Sometimes you gotta find it on your own**_

_**It's an open book**_

_**A road in reverse**_

_**A brand new hook**_

_**Forget that curse**_

_**It's a Rebel cause**_

_**With a Royal heart**_

_**Rewrite, ignite, restart**_

_**Cause it's your life**_

_**It's your time**_

_**Go forward **_

_**Or rewind**_

_**Cause you're Royal**_

_**You're Rebel**_

_**You're more than one together**_

_**However you go ever in Ever After High**_

_**LA DAMA DEL CREPÚSCULO**_

Capítulo 1. Érase una llegada

En un lugar muy lejano, más allá de la imaginación, un tren estaba llegando a la estación. Por megafonía estaban anunciado la llegada dentro del expreso. Alguien dentro de un vagón del mismo abrió los ojos. Había sido un viaje muy largo.

\- Ya hemos llegado – dijo mientras se desperezaba –. Se estaba haciendo muy largo el viaje

El tren fue reduciendo poco a poco su velocidad, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Una vez hizo esto, las puertas se abrieron y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar. Entre todos ellos, bajó una chica, provista de su equipaje.

Se trataba de Cupido, una chica de piel rosada, que tenía los ojos azules y una larga melena de pelo rosa que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, además de unas hombreras de un tono más oscuro de rosa y unas hermosas alas a la espalda.

Con su equipaje a rastras, recorrió el camino que separaba el andén de la entrada de la estación. Miró a la gente. Aquel ambiente era totalmente distinto del que hasta entonces conocía. En el pasado había vivido en un ambiente tétrico pero agradable. En cambio, aquel lugar era más bien fantástico. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas, y estaba segura que bien pronto conocería aquel mundo más en profundidad.

Mientras salía de la estación, contemplaba maravillada los paisajes, y sus gentes. Algunos la miraban con curiosidad. Empezó a preguntarse a sí misma si el atuendo que llevaba era el más adecuado. Se había pasado horas decidiendo como poder ir vestida sin llamar la atención, y pensaba que lo había conseguido, aunque era posible que la miraran sorprendidos por lo guapa que era. Nunca había querido alardear de su belleza, solo miraba lo que percibían los demás. Quizá por eso asustaba a los chicos cuando estaba en su anterior instituto. Pero todo aquello cambió el día que había conocido a Andy. Con él todo había sido distinto. Habían compartido grandes momentos. Hasta el día que recibió aquella carta. Tenía que trasladarse a un nuevo instituto, marchándose de allí. Cuando lo supo, una oleada de tristeza se le vino encima. Pero gracias a sus amigas, sus últimos días en su anterior instituto fueron inolvidables.

Pero por desgracia, llegó el día de su marcha, y ahora tenía que empezar otra vez de cero. Pero por lo menos aquel lugar parecía acogedor.

Se dirigió a la ventanilla de información, para pedir un plano que la ayudara a llegar a su nuevo instituto. El hombre que estaba al otro lado de la ventanilla se lo entregó, dándole a continuación indicaciones sobre como llegar hasta allí.

Afortunadamente, el instituto no quedaba demasiado lejos de la estación, por lo que podía dirigirse hasta allí andando.

Así pues, cogió el camino, mientras prestaba atención al paisaje. Aquel lugar era idílico, el escenario propio de un cuento de hadas. Parecía hecho a propósito para albergar todos aquellos cuentos.

Mientras caminaba, veía una cafetería, y cerca de ella una tienda de zapatos. Se le ocurrió detenerse a echar un vistazo al escaparate. Estaba lleno de zapatos de todo tipo, desde modelos clásicos hasta modelos modernos que no había visto nunca. Se fijó en la chica que estaba atendiendo. Era de su edad, y en ese momento atendía a otras chicas que buscaban un calzado. Parecía que era feliz atendiendo a la gente. Tal vez ella misma se pasara por aquella zapatería cuando se hubiera instalado.

Tras dejar atrás la tienda, Cupido llegaba al instituto. Ante ella se erguía un castillo impresionante con un cartel que decía "Ever After High"

\- Impresionante – dijo ella con los ojos bien abiertos

Tras ver el aspecto del edificio, dedicó unos segundos a mirar los alrededores. El recinto del instituto estaba rodeado de bellos jardines, en los cuales podía verse a algunos estudiantes observando el paisaje o estudiando a la sombra de los árboles.

Cupido se fijó en que había algunas parejas de estudiantes, y otras en las que alguno de los dos parecía inseguro. Estaba segura de que podría hacer mucho por hacer que el amor en aquel lugar floreciera. Pero eso podía esperar.

Con decisión, entró en aquel instituto, cargando como pudo su equipaje. Entonces llegó a la entrada del mismo. Vio ante sí una entrada muy amplia, llena de estudiantes de todo tipo, pero al contrario que en su anterior instituto, casi todos eran humanos.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar el despacho del director. Sería mejor preguntar a alguien, por lo que caminó hacia un grupo de estudiantes que había cerca de la entrada.

Pero de repente, unos gigantescos pies se cruzaron en su camino, cosa que le hizo detenerse súbitamente.

Era un gigante que pasaba a gran velocidad, haciendo temblar el suelo y provocando que Cupido perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás. Y ella hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque alguien la sujetó

\- Por poco – dijo una voz masculina –. Menos mal que he frenado la caída. Si un gigante te pilla en su trayectoria, puedes acabar cayendo al suelo

\- Gracias – dijo Cupido mientras se reincorporaba y se daba la vuelta –. Acabo de llegar aquí y todo esto me resulta nue...

De pronto, vio que su salvador era un apuesto príncipe de cabello castaño y gafas que le hacían muy atractivo. Ella se quedó sin palabras cuando le vio

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo el príncipe al ver que ella estaba como tambaleándose

\- Sí, no es nada – dijo ella, tratando de disimular –. Esto, ¿podrías decirme donde está el despacho del director?

\- Claro – dijo él con toda amabilidad –. Debes seguir este pasillo hasta el final y después coger las escaleras que hay a mano izquierda. Al final de las mismas está su despacho. Lo reconocerás fácilmente

Ella lo escuchaba maravillada, tratando de retener toda la información que podía. Era difícil concentrarse en lo que le decía, ya que sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar aquel rostro. Cuando terminó, el chico repuso:

\- ¿Lo has entendido?

\- Sí... creo – dijo Cupido

\- Espero que te guste este instituto – dijo él –. Supongo que te veré por aquí. Si necesitas alguna otra cosa, avísame y estaré encantado de ayudarte. Mi nombre es Dexter. Dexter Charming

\- Gra... gracias – dijo ella –. Yo me llamo Cupido

\- Ah, bonito nombre – dijo él –. Bien, tengo que irme. Cuidado si te vuelves a caer al suelo. Puede que la próxima vez no haya alguien ahí para recogerte

Y se alejó, dejando a Cupido con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una vez Dexter se perdió de vista, Cupido recordó por qué estaba allí, y retomó su camino hacia el despacho del director.

Recordando como pudo las explicaciones de Dexter, encontró el despacho. Seguidamente, llamó a la puerta

\- Adelante – dijo una voz desde el interior

Cupido abrió la puerta y entró. Encontró a un hombre sentado en su escritorio

\- ¿El director Grimm, supongo? – dijo ella

Milton Grimm, el director de aquel instituto, asintió

\- Imagino que debes ser la nueva alumna – dijo el director – ¿Te llamabas...?

\- Chariclo Argantone Cupido, señor – dijo ella –. Pero todo el mundo me conoce como Cupido

\- Ah, sí. La hija adoptiva de Eros – dijo el director revisando entre sus papeles –. Tu expediente llegó hace poco. Creo recordar que tu padre te envió aquí para ayudar a las parejas a encontrar el amor

Cupido asintió

\- Llevo toda mi vida en esa misión – dijo ella –. Aunque hasta ahora siempre la había desempeñado en mi anterior instituto

\- Un instituto para los hijos de los monstruos, ¿verdad? – dijo el director, quien ante el gesto de sorpresa de Cupido, añadió –. Sí, he escuchado hablar de ese instituto. Pero este lugar es totalmente distinto

\- Lo sé, señor – dijo ella –. Me he estado informando, y sé que este instituto es para los hijos de personajes de cuento

\- En efecto – dijo el director –. Como comprenderás, todos estos están entregados a la labor de seguir los pasos de sus padres... salvo ciertas excepciones. Si quieres hacer que los estudiantes encuentren el verdadero amor, adelante. Pero siempre que ello no les aleje del destino que tienen asignado

Cupido vio que el director le miraba con severidad mientras pronunciaba aquellas últimas palabras

\- Descuide, señor – dijo ella –. Haré mi trabajo sin interferir en esos destinos

\- Así me gusta – dijo el director –. Bien, ahora llamaré a una estudiante que te enseñará el instituto y te contará todo cuanto necesites saber

El director entonces pulsó un botón del circuito de megafonía

\- Apple White, preséntate ahora mismo en el despacho del director – dijo

En la mente de Cupido no había más que preguntas. ¿Quién sería Apple White? ¿Y qué le mostraría de aquel instituto?

Poco después, alguien llamó a la puerta

\- Adelante – dijo una vez más el director

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una princesa de larga melena rubia y con aspecto risueño. Ella debía ser Apple White

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Bienvenidos a un nuevo fic de Ever After High. Este primer capítulo ha estado más centrado en Cupido, y en como fue su llegada al instituto. Si habéis leído mi fic de Monster High "La venganza de Anubis", sabréis cómo ha llegado Cupido a esta situación.**

**Cupido debuta oficialmente en el episodio "Y llegó Cupida", pero yo he cambiado su forma de llegar. El resto de acontecimientos del episodio en que debuta ya los iréis viendo. También he querido representar de alguna manera la forma en que vio por primera vez a Dexter, ya que en el episodio parecía como si ya lo conociera. **

**Y no os preocupéis, saldrán también a su debido tiempo el resto de personajes. También aparecerán personajes nuevos, en especial Duchess, Sparrow, Melody y puede que Humphrey, ya que aunque salieron más tarde, cuando debutaron parecía como si siempre hubieran estado ahí.**

**Y, siguiendo mi costumbre, de los personajes que salieron en mi anterior fic de Ever After High no voy a poner una descripción exhaustiva, ya que eso se hizo en el momento en que debutaron.**

**Bien, esto es todo por el momento ¿Qué le contará Apple a Cupido? ¿Se adaptará a su nueva vida en ese instituto? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué los gigantes nunca miran por donde pisan?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	2. Érase dos bandos

**Y aquí seguimos. A continuación el capítulo 2**

Capítulo 2. Érase dos bandos

Apple entró muy resuelta en el despacho del director

\- Aquí estoy, señor director – dijo mientras irradiaba un aire de perfección

\- Te presento a Cupido, nuestra nueva estudiante – dijo el director –. Necesito que la acompañes a su habitación y le enseñes nuestras instalaciones. Es preciso que se adapte lo antes posible a nuestro ritmo

Apple sonrió

\- Sí, señor – dijo ella –. Será un placer

Tras despedirse del director, ambas salieron del despacho

\- Así que tú eres la alumna nueva – dijo Apple –. Me alegro que hayas elegido un instituto como este para tus estudios, pero dime, ¿has decidido ya tu destino?

\- ¿Mi destino? – preguntó Cupido, sorprendida – ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ah, ¿no lo sabes? – dijo entonces Apple –. Claro, tú no eres hija de un personaje de cuento de hadas, por eso no sabes de lo que te hablo. Ven, te lo explicaré mientras caminamos hasta tu habitación

Ambas echaron a caminar. Apple parecía moverse con gracilidad y optimismo. Sin duda, estaba en su elemento

\- Todos los que estamos aquí tenemos un destino que seguir, el mismo que en su día siguieron nuestros padres – dijo –. La mayoría de los nuestros quedaron establecidos en el Día del Destino, salvo ciertas excepciones

Cupido se fijó en que al pronunciar estas palabras, Apple miraba al suelo, como con cierta pesadumbre. ¿Qué era el Día del Destino y qué había pasado en el mismo para que ella adoptara esa expresión?

Apple cambió su expresión y ambas prosiguieron el camino. Ambas vieron el pasillo central, el comedor, la biblioteca, la sala de estudio e incluso los jardines. La hija de Blancanieves acompañaba su presentación de cada parte de la estancia con exageradas descripciones sobre la misma y en ocasiones entonando canciones durante el transcurso de los cuales acudían palomas blancas y se ponían sobre los brazos de Apple, maravilladas con el tono de su voz. A Cupido en cambio le hacía gracia contemplar aquella escena.

Pronto llegaron a la zona donde se ubicaban los dormitorios de los alumnos. Apple mostraba las estancias a la recién llegada

\- Pero tu caso es especial. Pronto verás que puedes elegir. Puedes ser una Real en busca de su felices para siempre como yo... – y añadió en un tono menos alegre – o una Rebelde que decida rescribir su destino, como Raven

\- ¿Quién es Ra...? – preguntó Cupido

\- ¡Ah, mira, hemos llegado! – le cortó Apple –. Esta será tu habitación. Todas son compartidas, esperemos que tu compi esté aquí

Apple llamó a la puerta. Una voz desde el interior le respondió que podían pasar. Ambas entraron entonces

\- Hola, Blondie – dijo Apple –. Te presento a tu nueva compañera de habitación, Cupido. Cupido, esta es Blondie

Cupido vio a su compañera. Era una chica con larga melena rubia, que hasta ese momento había estado manipulando una tablet, pero la dejó sobre su cama en ese momento para atender a la recién llegada

\- Qué bien – dijo sonriente mientras saludaba a Cupido –. Por fin voy a tener una compañera de cuarto

Blondie miró bien a Cupido. Seguidamente, volvió a coger su tablet y apuntó con ella a la nueva

\- Veamos, ¿de donde vienes? ¿qué edad tienes? ¿qué hobbies tienes? ¿cuál es tu comida preferida? ¿y tu asignatura? ¿tienes mascota? – preguntó Blondie tan seguidamente que resultaba imposible comprender qué le estaba preguntando

\- Calma, Blondie, ya tendrás tiempo de averiguar todas esas cosas – dijo Apple, interponiéndose, y seguidamente volviéndose a Cupido –. No te preocupes, es que tiene un videoblog en el que le gusta publicar todas las novedades que llegan a sus oídos

Cupido esbozó una sonrisa. Aquella descripción le sonaba realmente familiar, pues se parecía mucho a la de alguien que había conocido en su anterior instituto

\- Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedas instalarte cómodamente. No olvides dirigirte a mi si necesitas ayuda con algo – dijo Apple –. Ven, Blondie. Tengo que comentarte algo

Apple asió a Blondie por el hombro

\- Pero, pero... – trató de decir Blondie mientras Apple se la llevaba de la habitación

Cuando la puerta de esta se cerró, Cupido se quedó sola

\- Creo que me va a gustar estudiar aquí – dijo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Madeline se encontraba tomando tranquilamente el té en el recibidor de Ever Ager High, mientras veía como las hileras de estudiantes pasaban de un lado para otro. Pero ella seguía concentrada en el aroma de su bebida

\- Ah, buenos días, Señor Er Deivi. Me alegra volver a escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo. ¿Están otra vez de vacaciones los narradores habituales?

**\- Estoooo... sí, están otra vez de vacaciones**

\- ¿Ah, sí? Y bien ¿qué nuevas aventuras vamos a tener en esta historia?

**\- Me temo que eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma. No querrás que les echemos a perder la sorpresa a los lectores, ¿verdad?**

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es verdad, voy a descubrir yo misma qué pasará en esta aventura! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

**\- Por el momento ve a saludar a Raven, que viene hacia ti**

\- ¡Sí señor! _(Se levanta del asiento)_ ¡Allá voy!

Madeline corrió a saludar a Raven, que parecía optimista

\- ¡Hola Raven! – saludó Madeline

\- Hola, Maddie – dijo Raven –. ¿Qué, has estado escuchando nuevamente a los narradores?

\- No exactamente – dijo Madeline –. Hoy narra Er Deivi de nuevo. Dice que nos espera una graaaaaan aventura

\- ¿Una aventura? – dijo Raven, siguiéndole la corriente –. Cuanto me gustaría hacer que mi destino fuera una

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Madeline

\- Desde el Día del Destino, me siento mucho mejor – dijo Raven a Madeline –. Presiento que nada me impedirá rescribir mi propio destino

\- Y yo espero que lo logres – dijo Madeline –. Me dejaste impresionada en ese momento

Madeline entonces hizo como si cerrara de golpe un libro e imitando la voz de Raven dijo:

\- "¡Pienso rescribir mi propio destino! ¡Mi felices para siempre comienza ahora!"

Raven rió

\- Iba a buscar a Cedar para ir a los jardines, ¿vienes con nosotras? – dijo

\- Vale – respondió Madeline –. A ver si allí averiguo como continúa esta historia

Ambas amigas se alejaron, mientras no se dieron cuenta de que Dexter las observaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ashlynn salía de su tienda de zapatos. Se disponía a volver al instituto, pero antes de ir por allí se decidió a pasear por el bosque. Sabía que no le pillaba de camino, pero había una buena razón para hacerlo.

Así pues, se internó en el bosque, paseando por entre los árboles y mirando encantada a los animalitos.

Finalmente, se detuvo junto a un frondoso roble

\- Llegas con retraso – dijo una voz desde lo alto

Hunter descendió de un salto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Lo siento, se presentaron unas clientas a última hora y tuve que atenderlas – dijo Ashlynn

Hunter no dijo nada. Solamente la abrazó

\- Tenía muchas ganas de verte – dijo Hunter –. Es muy complicado esconder esto

Ambos se separaron, pero mantuvieron unidas sus manos y mirándose

\- Lo sé – dijo Ashlynn –. No sé como se lo tomarían los demás si los descubriesen. Ya me sentí muy preocupada cuando Cedar nos pilló

Hunter se apenó

\- Menos mal que juró mantener el secreto – dijo –. Pero estoy preocupado de que alguien más sospeche y se lo pregunte. No olvides que no sabe decir mentiras

\- No te preocupes – dijo Ashlynn –. Ella sabe como esquivar preguntas como esa

\- Me alegro de poder contar con ella – dijo Hunter –. Pero aun así esto es demasiado arriesgado

\- Tranquilo – dijo Ashlynn poniéndole un dedo en los labios –. No me ha seguido nadie, lo he comprobado

Hunter se tranquilizó y la abrazó, aliviado. Por suerte, había gente capaz de guardar un secreto, aunque no supiera decir mentiras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un cisne negro navegaba por uno de los estanques, con mirada desafiante. El objetivo que buscaba tenía que estar muy cerca. Divisó detalladamente hasta que lo encontró. Era una silueta que en ese momento se encontraba tocando una guitarra. Perfecto. Ese era el momento de intervenir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Quizá sea un capítulo un poco corto, pero espero que os guste igualmente. **

**Algunas tramas van avanzando, y de nuevo van apareciendo personajes. **

**En la bio de Cupido dice que su compañera de habitación era Blondie, aunque eso nunca se ha mencionado en la serie. **

**Y una historia más, no podía faltar mi oportuna intervención.**

**Por último, agradecimientos a:**

**_Yolotsin Xochitl: _gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes el episodio**

**_Leila Hook: _pues sí, ya estoy de vuelta, espero que no se te haya hecho demasiado larga la espera. Y me pareció oportuno el incluir este pequeño pasaje, ya que nunca se explicó.**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Hará Blondie su entrevista? ¿Descubrirá Madeline de qué va la trama? ¿Por qué mirará Dexter a Raven? Y sobre todo ¿Qué quiere el cisne negro?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	3. Érase un príncipe observador

**Hola a todos. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Gracias por haber esperado. Aquí os dejo (por fin) con el siguiente episodio**

Capítulo 3. Érase un príncipe observador

El cisne de repente se transformó en una chica de ojos marrones con el pelo blanco y negro, y que llevaba un vestido blanco con una falda de tonos grises y morados, rematados en gris oscuro en su parte inferior. En ese momento, ella saltó grácilmente sobre el agua, hasta alcanzar a su objetivo

\- Hola, Sparrow – dijo ella

El chico que tocaba la guitarra la miró. Él tenía el pelo naranja, y llevaba un sombrero verde y negro en la cabeza. Tenía los ojos verdes, y llevaba una camiseta negra sobre la cual llevaba un chaleco marrón con detalles dorados

\- Hola Duchess – respondió – ¿Qué quieres?

La chica empezó a moverse como si fuera una bailarina danzando

\- Como sabrás, estoy buscando un final feliz – dijo mientras giraba sobre sí misma –, lo cual significa que tengo que hacer que quede alguno libre para poder hacerme con él

Sparrow resopló

\- Lo sé – dijo –. Me lo has debido contar un millón de veces

Pero Duchess no se vio alterada

\- Tal vez – dijo –. Pero lo que no te he dicho es que ya he encontrado alguien a quien arrebatárselo

Sparrow la miró, interesado

\- ¿Y bien? ¿A quién deseas arrebatárselo? ¿A Briar? ¿A Lizzie? – y entonces preguntó no sin cierto temor – ¿O quizá a Ashlynn?

\- A ninguna de las tres – dijo Duchess mientras miraba más de cerca a Sparrow –. He pensado en Apple

Sparrow suspiró aliviado. Sentía algo por Ashlynn, aunque por alguna razón que no lograba comprender sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos por ella

\- ¿Y por qué ella? – preguntó, sintiendo curiosidad

\- Apple es muy molesta – dijo Duchess –. Tengo que planear algo para que deje de hacerme sombra. Así podré hacerme con su final feliz

A Duchess le brillaban los ojos. Ya se veía siendo envenenada por Raven, siendo despertada por Daring y convirtiéndose en una cantante de éxito

\- Pero por supuesto es algo que no puedo hacer yo sola, por lo que necesito que me ayudes – dijo entonces Duchess

\- ¡Esto tiene muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucha marcha! – gritó Sparrow tocando la guitarra con todas sus fuerzas –. Puedes contar conmigo

\- Excelente – dijo Duchess –. La operación Final Feliz está en marcha

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, desde lejos Dexter miraba a Raven con ojos enternecidos

\- Ojalá pudiese decirle lo que siento – dijo para sí mismo con tristeza –. ¿Por qué tenemos que ser cada uno de un bando?

Entonces, decidió seguir su camino, mientras su mente hacía esfuerzos para pensar en una forma de invitar a Raven a la próximo baile que iba a haber, pero por más que lo intentaba, no hallaba una forma de lograr sus propósitos.

De repente, tropezó con Cupido. A ella se le subieron los colores a la cara

\- Estooooo... lo siento, Dexter – dijo

\- No tiene importancia – respondió él –. ¿Has conseguido instalarte ya?

\- Sí – respondió ella –. Ya he conocido a mi nueva compañera. Se llama Blondie

\- ¿Blondie Lockes? – preguntó Dexter riéndose –. Me sorprende que no haya intentado entrevistarte para su blog. No se le escapa una

\- De hecho, lo ha intentado, pero menos mal que Apple me la ha quitado de encima para que pudiera instalarme tranquila

\- Menos mal, aunque yo de ti no contaría con mucho tiempo de tranquilidad – dijo Dexter –. Si Blondie se empeña en incluir algo en su blog, no parará hasta que lo consiga

\- En ese caso, me andaré con ojo – dijo Cupido –. No es que no quiera contarle mi historia, pero me gustaría terminar de asentarme en este lugar

\- ¿Te gustaría ver la biblioteca? – preguntó entonces Dexter –. Sé que Blondie no te buscará allí, y así de paso podría decirte qué libros son los que te vendrán bien este año

Cupido sonrió. El chico más guapo que había visto desde que llegó a aquel instituto le estaba proponiendo un plan fantástico. ¿Había algo mejor?

\- Claro que sí, aun no la he visto – mintió, pues Apple se la había mostrado con anterioridad

\- Ven, es por aquí – dijo Dexter

Ambos se dirigieron camino de la biblioteca, durante el cual Cupido le echaba miradas fugaces a Dexter

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven y Madeline caminaban por uno de los pasillos, en dirección a los jardines. Madeline parecía muy contenta

\- ...y mi salón de té es una auténtica maravilla – dijo –. Hay teteras voladoras, cuadros que no necesitan una pared para sostenerse, un sombrero con alas...

Raven sonreía ante esa descripción

\- Me alegra que por fin tengas el salón de te que tanto querías – dijo –. Pero, ¿no crees que la decoración llamará la atención de todo el que entre?

\- ¡De eso justamente se trata! – dijo Madeline –. Quiero que todos vean que es un salón único

\- No tengo ninguna duda que va a serlo – dijo Raven –. Habrá que hablar con Cedar y las demás para que vengan a verlo

\- Y hablando de Cedar – dijo Madeline –. Mírala, allí está

Ambas vieron que Cedar estaba manejando una marioneta en su mano izquierda, que tenía casi el mismo aspecto que ella, salvo por lo colores de la ropa y un sombrero puntiagudo que llevaba

\- Hola Cedar – dijo Raven –. ¿Qué haces?

\- Hola, chicas – respondió ella –. Estaba ensayando mi actuación para el próximo concurso de talentos

\- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Madeline – ¿Se trata de algún diálogo con los narradores?

\- Oh, no – dijo Cedar –. Nadie es capaz de superarte en eso. Yo intento hacer un número de ventriloquia.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Raven, interesada – ¿Podrías hacernos una demostración?

\- Lo intentaré – dijo Cedar, aclarándose la garganta

Entonces, la marioneta empezó a hablar

\- Buenos días – dijo con una voz chillona –. Me llamo Astilla, y soy una gran mentirosa. Sin ir más lejos ayer cogí la escoba de una bruja y subida en ella di una vuelta a la luna

Raven y Madeline aplaudieron

\- Lo haces muy bien – dijo Raven –. Apenas has movido los labios

\- Gracias – dijo Cedar –, pero todavía tengo que ensayar mucho

\- ¡Estoy segura que lo harás mejor! – dijo Madeline –. Y ahora, ¿quieres venir con Raven y conmigo a ver mi salón de té? Podría invitaros a algo si queréis

Cedar sonrió

\- ¡Pues claro! – dijo –. Vamos a verlo

Las tres se pusieron en marcha. Durante unos segundos, todo fue silencio, hasta que Madeline habló

\- Por cierto, Raven, quedé impresionada con tu actuación en el Día del Destino – dijo Cedar –. Todos los demás rebeldes te adoran

Raven sonrió

\- Yo solo quería seguir mi propio camino – dijo –. El destino que me reservaba aquel libro era horrible. Decidí que tenía que haber otra solución

\- Bueno, no desapareciste, ¿no? – dijo Madeline –. Eso es que sí hay otro camino

\- Así es – dijo Raven –, pero lo siento mucho por Apple. Ahora su destino no se cumplirá, y no quiere aceptar que puede tener otro Final Feliz

\- Tranquila, seguro que algún día lo entenderá, igual que el resto de los reales – dijo Cedar –. Por cierto, el número que vino a continuación de paralizarnos a todos fue también inesperado. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Raven se preocupó

\- No lo sé. No sabía que podía hacerlo. En ese momento me sentía molesta entre tantas aclamaciones y abucheos. Solo quería estar en silencio por un momento, y parece ser que esos poderes despertaron de repente – dijo mientras se estremecía –. Puede que tenga más poderes malvados que desconozca. No sé qué podría pasar si lo del Día del Destino se repite

Madeline trató de tranquilizarla

\- No te preocupes – le dijo –. Ya has sido capaz de cambiar tu destino, así que ¿por qué no poder dominar también tus poderes malvados?

Raven se lo pensó. Tal vez Madeline estaba en lo cierto

\- Me has convencido, Maddie – dijo entonces –. Lo haré. Voy a trabajar por dominar esos poderes

Madeline y Cedar sonrieron. Puede que Raven fuera capaz de cambiar muchas cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apple iba junto a Briar. Ambas conversaban animadamente

\- Así que le has mostrado el instituto a la nueva – dijo Briar –, ¿qué clase de alumna es?

\- Parece una persona interesante – dijo Apple –, y es la hija adoptiva de Eros, así que lleva toda su vida dedicándose al amor

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Briar –. Pues entonces debería pedirle que averigüe quién es mi admirador secreto

\- Vaya, vaya – dijo una sorprendida Apple – ¿Tienes un admirador secreto? ¿No se tratará de...?

Apple señaló un punto. Cierto príncipe venía hacia ellas, con mucho optimismo

\- Hola, chicas – dijo Daring deslumbrándolo todo con su sonrisa

Apple y Briar se cubrieron los ojos, mientras el príncipe pasaba. Cuando se alejó, Briar habló

\- ¿Daring? No lo creo – dijo con gesto de seriedad –. Él es más de cautivar con su sonrisas y sus historias. No, este admirador solo me envía regalos

\- ¿Y entonces por qué estás tan seria? – preguntó Apple –. Si a mi un admirador me enviara regalos, me sentiría la princesa más feliz del mundo

\- Así me sentiría yo si no fuera porque me ha enviado una cesta de moscas recubiertas de chocolate y un ramo de flores apestosas del pantano – dijo Briar

Apple puso cara de asco

\- ¡Puaj! – dijo –, ¿quién te enviaría cosas así?

\- Ojalá lo supiera – dijo Briar –, pero está claro que este admirador se va a llevar un gran chasco si piensa que me va a impresionar así

Ambas amigas se alejaron, mientras cierta rana que estaba escondida en lo alto de una de las taquillas había escuchado toda la conversación

\- Parece que no va a ser fácil enamorar a Briar – dijo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. En primer lugar quiero disculparme tanto por el retraso de tanto tiempo como por haber paralizado la historia, pero he pasado por una pequeña crisis personal de la que afortunadamente ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Gracias, Leila Hook por tus ánimos. No sé si podré seguir al mismo ritmo de publicación que antes, pero os garantizo que publicaré episodios con la misma calidad.**

**Bien, y ahora, volviendo a la historia, he tomado ideas de acontecimientos aparecidos en otros capítulos, como Cedar usando una marioneta y el misterioso admirador secreto de Briar, además del debut de Duchess y Sparrow en mis historias.**

**Además, agradecimientos a:**

**_Leila Hook: _gracias nuevamente por tus ánimos. Espero que te haya gustado el debut de Duchess y Sparrow**

**_Isabelita emoxxa: _gracias por tu review. Sí, habrá momentos Dexter-Raven, y pronto averiguarás qué más cosas van a pasar en este fic.**

**_Yolotsin Xochitl: _efectivamente, Cupido llegó antes del Día del Destino, pero he alterado el orden de los eventos para incluir a Duchess y Sparrow, y de paso aprovechar algunas de las tramas que ocurrieron con posterioridad a su llegada. En cuanto a la elección de destino, he considerado que al no venir de un cuento, Cupido es libre de poder elegir su destino. He hecho un pequeño cambio en el capítulo anterior para acomodar mejor esta afirmación.**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Se fijará Dexter en Cupido? ¿Aprenderá Raven a controlar poderes que ni sabe que tiene? ¿Le robará Duchess su destino a Apple? ¿Quién es el admirador secreto de Briar? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo es posible que Duchess pueda dar esos saltos sobre el agua?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	4. Érase un gran poder

**Hola a todos. Y por fin tenemos el siguiente episodio. Aquí vamos:**

Capítulo 4. Érase un gran poder

Cerise se encontraba en las pistas deportivas del instituto, probando su velocidad. Gracias a una brillante exhibición, en la que logró derrotar a Daring, se había ganado una buena reputación de atleta. Por ello se había estado entrenando todo aquel tiempo, pues quería participar en eventos atléticos que se iban a celebrar próximamente. Tan solo esperaba que no volviera a aparecer su "problema".

Con mucha decisión, corrió cada vez más deprisa hasta cruzar la línea de meta. Su capucha una vez más no se movió de su sitio

\- Lo conseguí – dijo mientras miraba su cronómetro –. He bajado tres segundos de mi anterior marca

De repente, escuchó que alguien aplaudía

\- Bravo, bravo – dijo una voz –. Sigues tan rápida como te recuerdo

Cerise miró. En las gradas estaba Kitty animando. Cerise se estremeció

\- ¿Qué quieres, Kitty? – preguntó

\- Oh, ¿es que no puedo ir a ver como entrena una amiga? – preguntó con indiferencia

\- Que yo sepa, tú y yo no hemos sido nunca amigas, Kitty – dijo Cerise, que miraba fijamente a Kitty

\- Sí, es verdad – dijo Kitty, que acto seguido se ponía a hacer equilibrios sobre una de las barandillas –. Tú ya tienes buenas amigas, ¡una de las cuales me lanzó un hechizo que mi hizo correr sin parar durante seis horas! ¡Todavía tengo agujetas hasta en las orejas!

\- ¡Te lo tenías bien merecido! – dijo Cerise, furiosa –. ¡Estabas a punto de revelar algo que para mi es muy importante mantener en secreto!

\- Bien, por el momento ganas – dijo Kitty –. Pero tu secreto no permanecerá así eternamente, tenlo por seguro

Kitty sonrió, desapareciendo a continuación salvo su sonrisa, que se desvaneció poco después.

Mientras, Cerise se preocupó. Si era cierto lo que decía Kitty, podría estar en un serio problema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Pero, ¿estás segura de que esto va a funcionar? – preguntó Sparrow

\- ¡Claro que estoy segura! – replicó Duchess –. Si quiero hacerme con el final feliz de Apple, primero tengo que hacerme con su chico: Daring Charming

Ambos estaban mirando como Daring pasaba mostrándole una sonrisa brillante a algunas chicas

\- Ya, ¿Y qué tengo que hacer yo en todo este asunto? – preguntó Sparrow

Duchess suspiró. A veces Sparrow era un poco cabezota

\- Te repetiré mi plan una vez más: vas a ir a proponerle un desafío, y ambos echaréis una carrera hasta el gran lago. Entonces tendrás que perder a propósito, haciendo que sea Daring el que llegue el primero. Yo estaré en el lago, fingiendo que me estoy ahogando, y él, como buen príncipe que es, tendrá que rescatarme. Cuando lo haga, me ocuparé yo del resto

Sparrow arqueó las cejas

\- No le veo mucho sentido a este plan, pero de acuerdo, haré mi parte – dijo

\- Estupendo – dijo Duchess –. Voy a prepararme. Espera diez minutos y luego ponte en movimiento

Duchess se alejó de allí dando saltos livianos. Sparrow se puso a tocar su guitarra procurando no perder de vista a Daring

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cupido estaba acomodando sus cosas en su nueva taquilla. En la puerta de la misma colgó algunas fotos con las amigas que hizo en su antiguo instituto. Pronto les escribiría para contarles como le iba. También había guardado la caja de la tablet que acababa de comprarse. Le sería muy útil en este instituto

\- Hola, bella diosa del amor – dijo una amable voz de repente

Cupido cerró la puerta de su taquilla y vio a una rana que estaba sobre la fuente que había al lado de su taquilla

\- Soy Hopper Croackington II, y necesito desesperadamente vuestro consejo

Cupido sonrió

\- Yo sé lo que necesita toda rana para convertirse en príncipe – dijo mientras cogía a la rana con sus manos

\- ¡No señora, esperad! – dijo la rana

Cupido entonces le dio un beso, haciendo que Hopper cambiara a su forma humana

\- Ho... hola guapa. Tú eres Cupido – dijo Hopper, que parecía vergonzoso –, aunque creo que podrías llamarte ricura

De pronto, este se echó las manos a la cabeza

\- Oh, – dijo – ¡cuando se me traba la lengua vuelvo a convertirme en rana!

De repente, Hopper volvió a su forma de batracio, cayendo al suelo

\- Maldición – dijo mientras se reincorporaba –. Ojalá poseyera el don de la palabra cuando tengo forma humana... pero me aturde la desvelada presencia Briar Beauty

Hopper apuntó a una dirección. Cupido vio como Briar se echaba hacia atrás un mechón de pelo mientras cerraba los ojos, confiriéndole un aspecto radiante.

Cupido sabía lo que era ese sentimiento de amar a alguien y no poder confesárselo por circunstancias especiales. Había tratado anteriormente casos así. Pero por suerte ella sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Yo te ayudaré! – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y seguidamente le tendía su tablet –. Dime qué sientes por Briar

Cupido se puso a grabarle

\- Bueno – dijo Hopper –. No podría describir...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven, junto con Cedar y Madeline se hallaban en una de las zonas del bosque donde solo había restos de árboles quemados

\- Desde que nos atacó aquel dragón, esta zona ha estado así, calcinada y sin vida – dijo Cedar –. No me gusta estar por esta parte

\- Eh, Raven ¿y si intentas que crezcan de nuevo los árboles que había aquí? – preguntó Madeline –. Así podrías aprovechar tus poderes para algo bueno

Raven parecía dudar

\- No estoy segura de si va a funcionar – dijo –. No olvides que mis poderes son malvados. Aquí podrían crecer árboles podridos, plantas carnívoras o algo peor

\- En ese caso, ¿qué tal si haces una prueba? – preguntó Madeline –. Si pruebas en pequeñas dimensiones, en caso de que algo salga mal siempre podrás detenerlo a tiempo

\- Está bien, lo intentaré – dijo Raven –. Voy a intentar que crezca un árbol en este punto. Será mejor que os apartéis un poco

Ambas se echaron unos pasos hacia atrás. Mientras, Raven empezó a concentrarse. Extendió sus manos hacia el terreno y se puso a murmurar unas palabras en un idioma ininteligible. Sus manos empezaron a brillar emitiendo un brillo violeta, que poco a poco se fue intensificando.

La tierra empezó a temblar, como si estuviera teniendo lugar un terremoto de baja magnitud, pero la suficiente para hacer tambalearse a cuantos estuvieran de pie. Finalmente, de la tierra brotó un frondoso árbol, sin aparentemente nada de malvado. Cedar y Madeline se sorprendieron

\- ¡Vaya! – dijo Cedar – ¡Ha sido impresionante!

\- ¡Y tanto! – dijo Madeline –. Este árbol es realmente precioso

Raven en cambio suspiraba de cansancio

\- Gracias – dijo –. Parece que ha ido bien el resultado, pero este tipo de hechizos agota bastante

\- Eso es lo de menos – dijo Madeline –. Lo importante es que por fin has usado tus poderes para algo bueno ¡Y ha sido sombretástico!

\- Realmente increíble – dijo Cedar –. Pero creo que sería mucho pedir que tratases de regenerar lo que queda de bosque quemado

Raven volvió a respirar con normalidad. Parecía que su cansancio había remitido

\- Bueno, ya que he demostrado que puedo regenerar un árbol, ¿por qué no regenerar el resto de una vez?

\- Pero Raven, ¿no has dicho que era agotador regenerar uno solo? – preguntó Cedar – ¿Ahora quieres regenerar todo de una vez?

Pero Raven parecía decidida

\- Tengo que hacerlo – dijo –. Después del primer éxito, no me sentiría satisfecha si dejara ahora a medias esta labor

Raven se preparó de nuevo

\- Será mejor que os apartéis aun más – dijo –. Esto va a requerir más poder que antes

Cedar y Madeline asintieron, y se alejaron todo lo que pudieron. Raven entonces repitió los mismos pases mágicos que había usado para regenerar el árbol.

Pero esta vez no solo sus manos brillaron, sino todo su cuerpo. Y además las palabras que murmuraba resonaban con un eco de maldad que solo aquel que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca podría percibir.

De repente, todo empezó a temblar, esta vez con mayor intensidad que antes. Madeline y Cedar, aunque se habían situado a distancia prudencial, sintieron que el terremoto era muchísimo más fuerte que antes, tanto que les hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Incluso en terrenos circundantes se estaba sintiendo el seísmo. Incluso en el instituto se sentía.

Milton Grimm estaba en su despacho, y notó como de repente los objetos que tenía en su mesa comenzaban a vibrar

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó –. ¿Se habrá puesto otra vez Apple a cantar? ¿O quizá sea...?

De repente, abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó – ¡Tengo que encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Salió de su despacho y echó a correr como pudo. Esperaba poder llegar a tiempo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En algún tenebroso lugar reinaba el más absoluto silencio, tan solo interrumpido por algún graznido y el crepitar de una hoguera. Alguien allí leía silenciosamente un libro a la luz de una vela.

De pronto, una bola que tenía allí empezó a iluminarse fuertemente con una luz violeta. Alguien se sobresaltó de este hecho, y miró detenidamente aquella bola

\- Parece que por fin ha despertado – dijo una voz áspera –. Eso quiere decir que ha llegado el momento que he estado esperando todos estos años

Una figura cogió una capa y a continuación aquella bola. Los graznidos seguían sonando

\- Sí, pequeño – dijo la voz –. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Vamos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven seguía concentrándose. Su cuerpo brillaba tanto que era imposible distinguir nada más. Al mismo tiempo, la tierra temblaba sin parar. Y por fin, del suelo brotaron muchos árboles, todos con un aspecto lozano y frondoso. Raven finalmente se derrumbó

\- ¡Raven! – gritó Madeline mientras Cedar y ella corrían en su ayuda

Ambas la ayudaron a reincorporarse. Raven estaba agotada

\- Lo... he... conseguido – dijo al fin –. Mi magia... ha funcionado

\- Estás exhausta – dijo Cedar –. Ven, será mejor que te llevemos a que te sientes en algún sitio

\- Ya sé, vamos a mi café – dijo Madeline –. No queda muy lejos de aquí

Las tres salieron de aquel bosque, con una Raven satisfecha de haber hecho buenas cosas con su magia.

Lo que no sabía era que acababa de desencadenar algo de terribles consecuencias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Por fin he conseguido terminar este episodio. Como ya dije, estoy tratando de retomar el ritmo habitual de publicaciones, aunque no puedo evitar que se produzcan algunos retrasos para poder ofreceros capítulos de calidad.**

**Como veréis, la parte de la trama en la que sale Cupido en este capítulo se corresponde con el capítulo "Y llegó Cupida", salvo que he corregido el mal doblaje en castellano. Yo he mantenido el nombre original de Hopper.**

**Y en lo referente a la parte en la que sale Cerise, es una continuación del episodio "Menos lobos, Caperucita".**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Isabelita emoxxa:_ gracias por tu opinión. Esta historia sigue.**

**_Yolotsin Xochitl: _gracias también por tu review. Procuraré tardar lo menos que pueda para el siguiente**

**_Leila Hook: _aquí tienes el plan de Duchess y Sparrow. Y a Raven usando sus poderes para algo bueno... o eso parece**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Tendrá éxito el plan de Duchess? ¿Contará Kitty el secreto de Cerise? ¿Tendrá éxito el plan de Cupido para ayudar a Hopper? ¿Por qué se ha preocupado tanto el director? ¿Quién será ese desconocido? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué tradujeron en castellano el nombre de Hopper?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	5. Érase un grito

**Hola a todos. Y por fin tenemos el siguiente episodio. Aquí vamos:**

Capítulo 5. Érase un grito

En la entrada del instituto, todos los alumnos habían sentido el terremoto. Entre ellos, tres cerditos que habían quedado desconcertados

\- ¿Lo habéis sentido? – preguntó el primero, que era bajito, e iba vestido con una camisa blanca algo descuidada y una corbata –. El suelo ha temblado de repente

\- Sí – dijo el segundo, algo más alto, que llevaba una camiseta roja y en la cabeza una gorra del mismo color con unas gafas de sol encima –. Parecía como si hubiera pasado un rebaño de vacas

\- Yo diría más – dijo el tercero, más alto aun que el segundo, y que iba vestido con una camisa blanca con corbata negra, sobre la cual llevaba un jersey gris y una chaqueta morada –. Es como si hubiera sido una manada de elefantes la que hubiera pasado

\- O aun peor que todo eso – volvió a decir el primero –. Parece como si detrás de esto hubiera un acto de maldad de...

\- ¡Raven Queen! – gritaron los tres a la vez, al tiempo que echaron a correr gritando cada uno en una dirección

Pero no todos eran de la misma opinión. Un chico rubio, con gafas y una corona en la cabeza, parecía estar tranquilo. Llevaba una camisa verde remangada, sobre la cual tenía un chaleco marrón con unos vistosos tirantes y una pajarita amarilla. Sus pantalones eran amarillos. También parecía estar tranquila una chica de pelo azul y rosa que iba vestida como una pastora.

\- ¿De verdad crees que esto es obra de Raven Queen, Humphrey? – preguntó ella

\- No lo sé, Lilly – respondió el chico –. Ya sabemos por el Día del Destino que ella no quería ser malvada, pero esta extraña sensación me hace dudar seriamente

\- Espero que no haya cambiado de opinión – dijo Lilly, mientras miraba como sus ovejas mostraban expresiones de nerviosismo –. No quiero imaginarme lo peligrosa que podría llegar a ser

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dexter había salido al exterior. Tras haberle mostrado la biblioteca a Cupido, ella se había ido a organizar sus cosas mientras él se dedicaba a pasear por el instituto, preguntándose por dónde estaría Raven.

Cuando se produjo el terremoto, él también lo sintió. Durante unos segundos quedó desconcertado

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se preguntó – ¿Y si ha vuelto ese horrible dragón?

Se puso a divisar el aire, pero no vio nada fuera de su sitio

\- Será mejor que eche un vistazo por los alrededores – dijo –. Tengo que averiguar qué está ocurriendo

El joven príncipe echó a correr en dirección al bosque. No estaba seguro de qué se podría encontrar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Duchess estaba preparada en el lago. Se había posicionado en el centro del mismo adoptando su forma de cisne. Estaba totalmente preparada para representar su papel.

De repente, escuchó al sonido de pasos y a lo lejos vio como Daring iba corriendo hasta el lago

\- ¡Eres más lento que una tortuga, Sparrow! – dijo Daring

\- ¡Todavía no has llegado! – gritó Sparrow –. Aun puedo ganarte

Duchess entonces recobró su forma humana y se puso a chapotear en el agua. Daring entonces llegó

\- ¡He ganado! – dijo triunfante

\- ¡Socorro! – gritó de pronto Duchess – ¡Me ahogo! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Daring vio el lugar de procedencia de la voz

\- ¡Una damisela en apuros! – gritó – ¡Tengo que salvarla!

Sin dudarlo, Daring se tiró al agua, y nadando con toda la rapidez que le fue posible, llegó hasta el centro del lago, donde logró alcanzar a Duchess

\- Ya te tengo – dijo el príncipe –. Procura mantener la cabeza fuera del agua

Duchess asintió. Mientras tanto, Daring, que ya la tenía bien sujeta, comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla. Duchess procuró interpretar bien su papel haciendo de peso muerto, mientras Daring alcanzaba poco a poco su objetivo. Sparrow se había escondido tras unos árboles, observándolo todo.

Cuando por fin llegaron al borde del lago, Daring habló:

\- ¿Estás bien, Duchess? – preguntó

\- Sí... – dijo ella, fingiendo cansancio –. Lo siento, me caí de repente al lago y olvidé como nadar

\- Suerte que estaba yo por aquí, dispuesto como siempre a salvar damiselas en apuros – dijo Daring mientras mostraba su brillante sonrisa

\- Gracias, príncipe – dijo ella sonriendo –. Estoy todavía un poco mareada. ¿Podrías llevarme a algún sitio?

\- Claro – dijo Daring –. Aquí cerca hay un café. Iremos hasta allí

Duchess asintió con aparente inocencia. Pero en realidad estaba satisfecha de que su plan funcionara

\- ¡Y... la operación Final Felíz ha sido un éxitoooooo! –. Cantaba Sparrow tocando su guitarra mientras veía a la pareja alejarse

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ashlynn había aparecido por la puerta del instituto. Observó que todos los alumnos parecían alterados. Vio entonces a Blondie, que iba de un lado a otro, grabando todo con su tablet

\- Hola, Blondie – dijo –. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¡Se ha producido un terremoto! – dijo Blondie –. ¿Dónde te has metido que no te has enterado?

Ashlynn se puso a pensar rápidamente alguna excusa, pero antes que abriera la boca, Blondie siguió hablando:

\- El suelo ha temblado de repente – dijo –. Nadie sabe exactamente qué ha pasado, pero la sacudida ha durado unos segundos. Aun estoy intentando recabar toda la información que me sea posible

\- ¿Y qué se sabe de momento? – preguntó Ashlynn interesada

\- Solo que se ha producido en algún lugar del bosque – dijo Blondie –. Y que el director ha salido corriendo sin dar explicaciones

Ashlynn se quedó pensativa ¿qué clase de suceso había ocurrido en el bosque para generar aquel terremoto del que hablaba Blondie?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El salón de té de Madeline era un lugar muy especial. Las paredes eran de cuadros, y por los alrededores, todo eran objetos aparentemente absurdos: mesas colgando del techo, teteras con patas que caminaban, otras que flotaban por el aire, sombreros alados que revoloteaban por alrededor, cuadros que flotaban por el aire, puertas que llevaban a otras dimensiones...

Entre Madeline y Cedar habían ayudado a Raven a llegar a aquel salón. Madeline se puso a preparar té, mientras Cedar ayudaba a sentarse a Raven

\- ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó

\- Sí – dijo Raven suspirando –. Pero aun me siento sin fuerzas. Creo que no podré usar más magia hasta dentro de algunas horas, pero no me importa. Siento que lo que he hecho ha sido lo correcto

Madeline mientras estaba tras el mostrador

\- Esto ya está – dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano

Seguidamente, una tetera con tres pitorros salió volando en dirección a la mesa donde se sentaban Raven y Cedar. Madeline no tardó en aparecer con unas tazas. Seguidamente, la tetera llegó flotando hasta la mesa y sirvió té a las chicas

\- Este té está delicioso, Maddie – dijo Raven

\- Gracias – dijo Madeline –. Es una especialidad de mi familia, con flores de azahar y un ligero toque de menta

\- Buenísimo – dijo Cedar mientras bebía un sorbo –. Si preparas tés como este, tu salón será un gran éxito

\- Eso espero – dijo Madeline –. Pronto abriré, y quería que vosotras, que sois mis mejores amigas, fueseis las primeras en venir aquí

\- Me alegro de haber venido – dijo Raven –. Sin duda, eres tan experta en el té como tu padre

\- Gracias, Raven – dijo Madeline con una sonrisa –. Significa mucho para mi

Las tras amigas compartieron un rato de animada charla, mientras el director buscaba por los alrededores a Raven

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lizzie caminaba por el instituto tranquilamente. Algunos alumnos evitaban acercarse a ella, asustados por su fama de crueldad. A ella en cambio, no parecía importarle.

De repente, apareció Kitty como de la nada a su lado

\- Hola, Lizzie – dijo

\- Hola, Kitty – dijo ella –. ¿Sabes quién ha provocado el temblor de tierra? ¡Habría que cortarle la cabeza!

\- Siento decirte que eso no lo sé – dijo Kitty –. Pero en cambio, sé de algo que hará que todos en el instituto se queden boquiabiertos

Lizzie pareció interesarse

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó – ¿Y de qué se trata?

\- Por el momento no puedo darte muchos detalles – dijo Kitty –. Pero escucha y te diré

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando terminaron, las tres salieron del salón de té. Iban a emprender el camino de vuelta al instituto, pero Raven decidió desmarcarse:

\- Voy a ver si los árboles están bien. Nunca se sabe, tratándose de mi magia – dijo

\- ¿Estarás bien? – le preguntó Madeline

\- Descuida – dijo Raven –. Ya he recuperado fuerzas

Raven tomó el camino hacia la parte del bosque que había regenerado con sus poderes, mientras sus amigas se dirigían al instituto.

\- Me alegro que todo haya salido bien – dijo Madeline –. Estaba preocupada por Raven

\- Yo también – dijo Cedar –. Muchos creen que Raven es peligrosa, pero yo no lo creo. ¿Por qué no la dejarán ser quien ella quiere?

\- Siempre hay gente obstinada – dijo Madeline –. Aunque tal vez haya algo más de por medio

Mientras ambas amigas conversaban, alejándose de aquel lugar, nadie se dio cuenta de unos pasos que se acercaban al mismo. Una voz envejecida sonó en un volumen bajo:

\- Estoy cerca... – dijo –. Ha llegado el momento que tanto esperaba

Raven, mientras tanto, estaba observando los árboles que habían brotado del suelo. Ninguno de ellos tenía rastro de maldad alguno. Incluso en algunos de ellos ya se habían instalado algunos pájaros y ardillas. Raven mientras los observaba feliz. Ya sabía que podía usar sus poderes para algo bueno.

Aunque no se dio cuenta, todo fue quedándose en silencio. Y unos silenciosos pasos se acercaron a ella poco a poco. Ella no se dio cuenta, pues sus poderes ahora eran débiles y prestaba más atención al paisaje. Hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Raven sintió algo a sus espaldas. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se volvió y miró con temor.

Un grito procedente de su garganta envolvió el silencio que reinaba hasta aquel momento en el bosque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. He tardado más de lo esperado, pero por fin he terminado este episodio.**

**Como podéis ver, en este episodio han debutado Lilly y Humphrey, así como los tres cerditos que no tienen nombre pero que son muy habituales en algunos episodios.**

**También he hecho aparecer el salón de té de Madeline. Espero que os haya gustado la descripción del mismo.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Isabelita emoxxa:_ pronto sabrás que ha hecho Raven y quién es ese personaje misterioso. Gracias por tu review**

**_Yolotsin Xochitl: _gracias también por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo**

**_Leila Hook: _por el momento el plan de Duchess tiene éxito, pero ¿qué más pasará? Pronto lo verás. En cuanto al doblaje, sí, en algunas cosas fue una pifia, así que he mantenido nombres originales, salvo de de Chiquitín.**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Se quedará Duchess con Daring? ¿Qué va a contar Kitty? ¿Descubrirá Dexter lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué ha gritado Raven? ¿Va a hacer algo Ashlynn? Y sobre todo ¿Alguien se apunta para ir al salón de té de Maddie?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	6. Érase una nota

**Hola a todos. Y por fin tenemos el siguiente episodio. Aquí vamos:**

Capítulo 6. Érase una nota

El director no paraba de correr. Había pasado a toda velocidad por los pasillos de Ever After High. Un mal presentimiento recorría su mente desde que había sentido el terremoto, y tenía que evitar que su temor se hiciera realidad.

Tras un rato de carrera, había conseguido alcanzar los jardines del instituto, donde Apple estaba ensayando sus andares para su clase de Princesología. El director se detuvo a tomar aliento. Apple se fijó en él

\- Hola, señor director – dijo la princesa –. Le veo muy apurado, ¿está entrenando para una carrera?

\- ¡Es urgente, Apple! ¡No tengo tiempo que perder! – dijo el director de forma entrecortada, pues aun no había recuperado el aliento – ¿Has visto a Raven por aquí?

\- ¿Raven? – preguntó Apple –. La última vez que la vi estaba con Cedar y Madeline, y eso fue hace un buen rato ¿por qué lo pregunta?

\- ¡No tengo tiempo de explicártelo! – dijo el director, en un tono igual de apurado, pero hablando de forma más clara – ¡Raven acaba de desencadenar algo terrible! ¡Tengo que encontrarla antes que sea demasiado tarde!

Apple se sorprendió. ¿Raven siendo malvada? Esta noticia la estaba llenando de esperanza

\- ¡Yo le ayudaré, director! – se ofreció –. Que Raven haya hecho algo malvado es una buena noticia. Significa que todavía puedo aspirar a mi destino soñado si ella acepta finalmente el mal camino

El director asintió. No podía detenerse

\- ¡Vamos, deprisa! – dijo –. Puede que aun estemos a tiempo

Ambos echaron a correr en dirección al bosque. El director con aspecto de preocupación alarmante y Apple con aspecto de esperanza y felicidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hunter estaba en la puerta de atrás del instituto. Esperaba pacientemente a Ashlynn, que no tardó en aparecer, pero tenía una expresión de preocupación

\- ¡Hola, calabacita! – dijo Hunter guiñándole el ojo y seguidamente mirando a los alrededores, por si alguien les espiaba –. Te abrazaría, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que descubran lo nuestro

\- Lo sé, Hunter – dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa –. Estoy preocupada ¿Recuerdas el terremoto?

\- Como para no recordarlo – dijo Hunter, que había sentido el sismo – ¿Qué habrá pasado?

\- Por todo el instituto están diciendo que puede ser el anticipo de un nuevo peligro – dijo Ashlynn estremeciéndose –. Y ya sabes lo que eso significa

Hunter comprendió a Ashlynn. El ataque de Drag había sido terrible, y ella había quedado atrapada en el instituto. Comprendía perfectamente aquella preocupación

\- Tranquila, esta vez no correrás peligro – dijo Hunter –. Yo te protegeré

Ashlynn sonrió

\- Gracias, Hunter – dijo –. Pero esta vez quisiera ser yo la que protegiera

Hunter se sorprendió con esta afirmación

\- Desde que estamos juntos, me siento algo... rebelde – dijo la princesa, haciendo que Hunter se quedara boquiabierto al escuchar esta última palabra –. Esta vez quiero hacer algo diferente. Si un peligro nos acecha, quiero hacerle frente. No quiero ser una princesa en apuros siempre.

Ashlynn miró a Hunter, pensando en si había hecho bien diciendo aquellas palabras. Pero para su sorpresa, lejos de estar preocupado o molesto, él estaba sonriendo

\- ¡Esta es mi Ash! – dijo –. En ese caso, le haremos frente juntos. Comenzaremos por averiguar qué ha pasado

Ashlynn asintió, y juntos se encaminaron hacia el bosque

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cupido estaba en la entrada del instituto. Había terminado la edición del video que había grabado de Hopper, de cuyo resultado se sentía muy satisfecha. En ese momento estaba descansando, contemplando los alrededores del edificio. Vio de pronto a Blondie, que parecía muy apurada

\- Hola, Blondie – le dijo – ¿qué ocurre?

\- Estoy investigando lo del terremoto – dijo ella –. Y he visto al director echar a correr. Estoy totalmente segura de que sabe algo ¡Y voy a investigarlo!

Pero Cupido, que también sintió el terremoto, no parecía tan segura de que fuera para preocuparse tanto

\- ¿Y si ha sido Melody? – preguntó Cupido

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Blondie, que parecía más dedicada en ese momento a escudriñar los alrededores en busca del director

\- Melody Piper, la hija del Flautista de Hamelin – dijo Cupido –. La he conocido hace un rato, y me ha dicho que iba a estar trabajando en un montaje musical que iba a hacer que temblaran las paredes

Esa afirmación pareció atraer el interés de Blondie

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Blondie – ¡Pues tengo que averiguar si ha sido ella la causante ¡Investigación en marcha!

Blondie echó a correr hacia el instituto. Cupido la siguió, pues todo aquel asunto del terremoto la había desconcertado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apple y el director por fin encontraron a Maddie y Cedar, que ya se estaban encaminando de nuevo hacia el instituto. El director estaba realmente agotado

\- Ya estoy viejo para correr tanto – dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento –. Te… tengo algo que preguntaros

\- Déjeme a mi, señor director – dijo Apple, que no estaba tan cansada –. Estamos buscando a Raven, ¿la habéis visto?

Cedar, que no podía mentir, habló

\- Claro que sí – dijo –. Se encuentra en la zona del bosque que devastó aquel dragón. Ha usado sus poderes para hacer que vuelvan a brotar los árboles

El director abrió los ojos con temor ante esta revelación

\- ¿Qué? – gritó con indignación – ¿Qué ha hecho?

\- Raven solo usaba sus poderes para hacer algo bueno – dijo Madeline –. Nosotras la animamos

Pero esas palabras no tranquilizaron al director

\- ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que habéis hecho? – preguntó alarmado –. ¡Acaba de desencadenar algo terrible! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla de inmediato!

Cedar y Madeline no comprendieron el temor del director, pero la seriedad de su rostro les hizo preocuparse por su amiga. Cedar intentó llamarla, pero el teléfono no le daba señal

\- ¡Será mejor que nos demos prisa! – intervino Apple –. ¡Vamos a esa parte del bosque!

Los cuatro echaron a correr, aunque el director iba un poco más lento debido al cansancio

\- A correr otra vez – dijo resoplando –. Tengo que hacer más ejercicio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dexter había llegado hasta el extremo del bosque del que pensó que se había originado el sismo. Se puso a divisar para poder encontrar a la persona o cosa que lo hubiera originado.

Pero no encontró nada. En su lugar solo había nuevos árboles en una zona que sabía que en el pasado había quedado devastada

\- Qué extraño – dijo –. Juraría que esos árboles no estaban ahí antes. ¿Y si han usado magia para hacer que aparezcan de nuevo? Sí, sería una posibilidad, pero ¿quién habrá podido hacerlo? ¿Habrá sido Rav…?

Las reflexiones de Dexter quedaron interrumpidas por una potente ráfaga que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, perdiendo sus gafas.

Dexter tanteó el suelo a toda prisa hasta que las encontró. Entonces se las puso de nuevo y se dispuso a observar qué había originado aquel viento.

Cuando lo divisó, abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa, mientras observaba como algo se perdía en el aire

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No mucho después, el director y las demás llegaron hasta la zona de los nuevos árboles. Apple quedó impresionada

\- ¿Raven ha hecho esto? – preguntó con incredulidad mientras examinaba los árboles –. ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si no son malvados!

\- Claro que no lo son – dijo Cedar –. Raven quería usar sus poderes para algo bueno

\- Y este es el resultado – dijo Madeline – ¿No es algo sombretástico?

\- No puede ser – repitió Apple – ¿Y dónde está Raven?

No era la única que la buscaba. El director también estaba examinando los alrededores para averiguarlo, cuando de pronto encontró en el suelo una nota que le llamó la atención.

Cogió el papel del suelo y lo leyó rápidamente. Entonces adoptó un gesto de temor. Las otras tres le miraron preocupadas

\- ¿Qué ocurre, señor director? – preguntó Apple

Pero este no respondió. Solo seguía sosteniendo la nota con manos temblorosas.

Harta de no tener respuesta, Apple le arrebató el papel de las manos, y entonces leyó su contenido:

_El poder de la Dama del Crepúsculo por fin ha despertado. Me la he llevado para recuperar al fin aquello que me pertenece ¡Y entonces por fin, me volveré a alzar, más poderoso que nunca! ¡Estáis todos perdidos! ¡El poder de la Dama del Crepúsculo ahora es mio!_

_SILFAX._

El director seguía teniendo las manos como si aun sostuviera el papel, mientras no dejaba de murmurar por lo bajo:

\- Silfax… Silfax…

\- ¿Qué ocurre, señor director? – preguntó de nuevo Apple, esta vez más alarmada – ¿Quién es Silfax?

Pero el director no respondía. Seguía como si estuviera sumido en un trance

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Una vez más, está listo este episodio. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Aunque aún no ha hecho su aparición, he mencionado a Melody Piper, que debutará en posteriores capítulos. Sin embargo, siento decir que quienes no aparecerán serán Poppy y Holly O'Hair, ya que ellas son más posteriores. Su aparición habrá que posponerla para una futura historia.**

**Y Silfax es el nombre del principal antagonista de la novela de Julio Verne "Las indias negras". He elegido este nombre para cierto personaje del que en mi próximo capítulo tendréis más datos.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Isabelita emoxxa:_ espero que no estés demasiado histérica. He tardado lo menos posible en terminar esto. Pronto sabrás qué ha sido de Raven. En cuanto a Humphrey, hará más apariciones en esta historia.**

**_Paolaesh: _gracias por tu review. Esta historia sigue adelante.**

**_Leila Hook: _sabrás más de Raven en el próximo episodio. En cuanto a la pareja Daring-Lizzie, siento decirte que de momento no voy a poder ponerla, ya que todo esto ha sucedido (teóricamente) mucho antes de ese capítulo. Pero en una futura historia lo incluiré sin dudarlo, tenlo por seguro.**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Qué ha sido de Raven? ¿Quién es Silfax? ¿Qué significa eso de la Dama del Crepúsculo? ¿Qué ha visto Dexter? ¿Hará algo heroico Ashlynn? ¿Será Melody la culpable del terremoto? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué hace tan poco ejercicio el director?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	7. Érase un malvado hechicero

**Hola a todos. Y por fin tenemos el siguiente episodio. Aquí vamos:**

Capítulo 7. Érase un malvado hechicero

Todas se quedaron mirando al director. Apple, Madeline y Cedar no encontraban explicación. El director por fin pareció salir del trance en que se encontraba

\- Será mejor que regresemos al instituto – dijo –. Allí os lo explicaré todo

Las tres asintieron, y juntos reemprendieron el camino de regreso, pero entonces apareció Dexter. Parecía realmente asustado

\- Dexter – dijo Apple –, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Lo... lo he visto – tartamudeó –. Era enorme. Y volaba ¡Y se ha llevado a Raven!

Cedar abrió la boca con gesto de sorpresa. Apple se tapaba la suya con las manos. Madeline parecía impasible

\- ¿Qué es lo que has visto, Dexter? – preguntó Apple alarmada mientras agitaba a Dexter – ¿Un dragón? ¡Ha sido ese horrible dragón que ha vuelto, ¿verdad?! ¡¿Y se ha llevado a Raven?!

\- Cálmate, Apple – dijo el director –. No, Drag no ha tenido nada que ver. Volvamos al instituto. Os explicaré a los cuatro lo que ha pasado

Aun nervioso, Dexter asintió también. No era capaz de explicarse lo que había visto, pero sabía que iba a obtener respuestas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cupido y Blondie se encontraban en una sala de audio. Ante ellas estaba sentada en una silla una chica de pelo blanco con mechas moradas que tenía los ojos morados. Iba vestida con una camiseta amarilla sobre la cual llevaba una chaqueta negra sin mangas. Una falda morada con cintas negras completaba su atuendo, así como unos auriculares negros que llevaba en ese momento colgando del cuello

\- Y entonces, Melody – dijo Blondie con ojos inquisidores mientras no dejaba de grabar con su tablet – ¿Te pusiste a hacer sonar música a todo volumen?

La aludida respondió tranquilamente

\- En efecto – dijo –. Estaba preparando una nueva sesión musical, así que hice sonar los altavoces de esta sala a un volumen tal que hiciera temblar las paredes

\- Ya, ¿y podrías hacerme escuchar una muestra de esa sesión musical? – preguntó Blondie, más dispuesta que nunca a desenmascarar a la causante de todo aquel seísmo

\- No hay ningún problema – dijo Melody tendiéndoles a ambas unos cascos como los suyos –. Poneos estos y empezamos

\- No, gracias, no necesito cascos – dijo Blondie, ajustando su tablet –. Lo escucharé mejor así

\- ¡Yo sí los necesitaré! – dijo Cupido, tomando a toda prisa unos cascos de la mano de Melody y poniéndoselos

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Melody a Blondie mientras se colocaba sus propios cascos –. Te advierto que es un poco fuerte

\- Totalmente – dijo Blondie –. Podré escuchar cualquier cosa por fuerte que sea. Adelante

\- Bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí – dijo Melody mientras manipulaba los controles de sonido – ¡En marcha mi Piper Session, Volumen 1!

Una intensa onda sónica invadió de inmediato la estancia, haciendo que temblara todo. Cupido se sujetó con fuerza los cascos a sus oídos, mientras que Melody parecía estar disfrutando con aquel volumen de audio. Blondie, en cambio, quedó impresionada por la onda sónica, que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Al ver la caída, Melody detuvo de inmediato la música

\- Te lo había dicho – dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse –. Estas sesiones son un poco fuertes para los oídos desprotegidos

\- ¿Estás bien, Blondie? – preguntó Cupido, quien también la ayudaba a reincorporarse – ¿Esto ha resuelto ya tu investigación?

Blondie había acabado totalmente despeinada, con cada mechón de pelo en una dirección distinta. Aun con la cabeza temblando sin parar, dijo:

\- No... no es la culpable. ¡Pero yo encontraré a quien ha hecho temblar el suelo! ¡Vaya si lo encontraré!

Blondie trató de echar a correr, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo inconsciente

\- Tranquila, se le pasará – dijo Melody a Cupido –. El sonido tan fuerte puede alterar el sentido del equilibrio, pero con un poco de descanso, volverá a estar como antes

\- En ese caso, ayúdame a llevarla de vuelta a su habitación – dijo Cupido –. Creo que ha sufrido una impresión demasiado fuerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Daring y Duchess se encontraban en una cafetería. El príncipe había pagado unos cafés que ambos degustaban. Duchess parecía muy interesada en Daring

\- ¿Así que hiciste frente tú solo a tres dragones? – preguntó

\- Así es, señorita – dijo Daring, mostrando su brillante sonrisa –. Era una clase de Comportamiento Heroico. Yo tenía que hacer frente a tres temibles dragones, dos voladores y uno reptante. Estaba armado solo con una pequeña espada y un escudo. Y entonces... ¡Allí estaba yo, dándoles su merecido a esos tres dragones, los cuales huyeron asustados de mi! El profesor no pudo sino darme un sobresaliente.

Daring mostró nuevamente su sonrisa brillante. Duchess, en cambio, parecía nerviosa, como mirando de un lado hacia otro

\- Esto, ¿me disculpas un momento? – preguntó –. Ahora vuelvo

\- Sin problema – dijo Daring –. Espero que se te haya pasado el susto

\- Me voy encontrando mejor – dijo Duchess –. Pero espérame un momento

Duchess se apartó hacia la puerta del local. Mientras Daring se entretenía mirándose la cara en un espejo de mano. Ella salió del local, y vio que Sparrow estaba esperándola fuera

\- ¿Has hecho lo que te dije? – preguntó ella

Sparrow negó con la cabeza

\- He buscado a Apple por todo el instituto, pero... – añadió sacando su guitarra – ¡No aparece por ninguuuuuuuuuna parte!

\- ¿Qué no aparece? – se preguntó Duchess –. Qué extraño. ¿Dónde puede estar?

En ese momento, ambos vieron pasar al director encabezando una comitiva que iba hacia el instituto. Le seguía Apple, así como Cedar, Madeline y Dexter. Todos parecían apesadumbrados

\- ¡Ajá! – exclamó Duchess –. ¡Ahí está! ¡Y va hacia el instituto! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!

Duchess volvió a toda prisa hacia el interior. Daring vio que se dirigía hacia él con preocupación

\- ¡Necesito dar una vuelta! – dijo Duchess – ¡Vamos, ven conmigo!

Y sin más explicaciones, tomó por la mano a Daring y lo arrastró fuera del local

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez en el instituto, el director condujo al grupo a su despacho. Apple, Cedar, Madeline y Dexter esperaban desconcertados

\- Ha llegado el momento de que os explique el por qué de todo esto – explicó el director, mientras cogía uno de sus libros –. Hace mucho tiempo, en época de vuestros padres, existía un hechicero muy cruel llamado Silfax. Él y una enorme criatura voladora que tenía como mascota provocaban el caos en las aldeas, incendiándolas y usando su magia para atormentar a los aldeanos. Mucha gente sufría por sus malas acciones, y nadie podía explicarse por qué era tan cruel

Todos escuchaban atentamente

\- Así que ese tal Silfax era un hechicero muy malo – dijo Cedar

El director asintió

\- El peor. Mucha gente sufría por ello – dijo el director –. Pero un buen día apareció alguien para hacerle frente, alguien con poderes tan fuertes como los suyos, y quien veía a Silfax como una amenaza para la expansión de su poder

Apple habló, como si presintiera lo que venía a continuación:

\- La madre de Raven

Cedar y Dexter se sorprendieron. El director no pudo hacer más que asentir nuevamente

\- En efecto. La madre de Raven también era una hechicera poderosa, y sabía que Silfax con sus maldades se hacía cada vez más poderoso. Por ello no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados

\- Entonces... – dijo Dexter – ¿Significa eso que le hizo frente?

\- Así es – dijo el director –. La madre de Raven se presentó en la última aldea que atacó ese loco hechicero, y le desafió. Silfax rió al principio, confiado en su victoria, por lo que aceptó el desafío

Madeline parecía ilusionada con el relato

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió? – preguntó

\- Ambos se batieron en duelo, retirándose para ello a un lugar apartado del bosque. Algunos aldeanos cuentan que ambos contendientes hicieron gala de un amplio dominio de la magia. Lucharon con todo su poder, hasta que finalmente uno de los dos cayó derrotado

Los cuatro quedaron mudos de asombro

\- Silfax... – dijo Apple

\- Una vez el hechicero cayó derrotado, la madre de Raven decidió que la mejor forma de humillarlo era despojándole de la mayor parte de sus poderes, por lo que se valió de su conocimiento mágico para quitárselos, dejándole como un hechicero de muy bajo nivel. Silfax juró vengarse, prometiendo que algún día recuperaría sus poderes. Desde aquel día llamó a la madre de Raven La Dama del Crepúsculo, pues fue al crepúsculo cuando perdió sus poderes

\- Entiendo – dijo Dexter –. La madre de Raven le venció y le quitó la mayoría de sus poderes, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Raven?

El director prosiguió su historia

\- Raven nació tiempo después de todo aquello – dijo el director –. Su madre le transmitió sus poderes, incluyendo aquellos que le había quitado a Silfax, de modo que la siguiente Dama del Crepúsculo fue ella

\- ¿Significa eso que Raven ya nació con un gran poder? – preguntó Cedar – ¿Y que por eso le salen conjuros de ese tipo cuando se enfada?

\- Sí y no – respondió el director –. Los poderes que venían de su madre dependen de sus emociones. Es por eso que cuando se enfada, saca a relucir su lado malvado y aparecen esos conjuros. Sin embargo, los poderes de Silfax permanecieron durante mucho tiempo dormidos en Raven. Hasta que despertaron ese fatídico día

Los otros cuatro exclamaron al unísono:

\- ¡El Día del Destino!

\- Raven decidió cambiar su destino, a pesar de mis advertencias – dijo el director –. Y entre los aplausos que recibió de los Rebeldes y los abucheos que recibió de los Reales, ella estalló, e hizo uso de unos poderes que no sabía que tenía

Apple se sorprendió

\- ¿Entonces así es como ese Silfax supo donde estaba Raven? – preguntó

\- No – dijo el director –. Los poderes de Silfax despertaron en Raven esa noche, pero no a un nivel suficiente como para poder permitirle localizarla. Me temo que eso ha tenido lugar hoy

El director entonces miró con severidad a Cedar y Madeline

\- Ella solo dijo que quería usar sus poderes para algo bueno – dijo Cedar

\- ¡Y muy bueno, por cierto! – dijo Madeline mientras removía con una cucharilla el contenido de una taza de té –. Usó todo su poder para que brotaran del suelo los árboles que en su día quemó aquel horrible dragón

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Dexter con sorpresa –. ¿Raven ha sido capaz de hacer eso?

Madeline asintió

\- Sin embargo – dijo el director –. Me temo que eso ha sellado su destino

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Apple alarmada

\- Al haber sido detectada, Silfax la ha encontrado, y aprovechando su debilidad no le ha sido difícil hacerse con ella. Ahora querrá recuperar sus poderes

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Apple mientras zarandeaba a Dexter –. Si se queda los poderes de Raven, entonces no podrá seguir su destino, ¡y por lo tanto no me envenenará, no me despertará mi príncipe y no me convertiré en reina!

\- Vosotros no vais a hacer nada – dijo entonces el director muy seriamente

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron a la vez Cedar, Apple y Dexter

\- No puedo arriesgarme a que os pase nada – dijo el director –. Silfax es más peligroso de lo que imagináis. Yo me ocuparé personalmente

Apple, Dexter y Madeline no sabían qué pensar de esto. Cuando la otra vez el director se quedó solo para hacer frente al temible Drag, solo pudo entretenerle, pues el poder de aquel dragón estaba muy por encima del suyo. Si este hechicero era más fuerte, les costaba creer que él pudiera ocuparse

\- ¡Y ahora, marchaos! – dijo el director –. Yo me encargaré de traer de vuelta a Raven

\- ¡Pero director, no puede dejarnos al margen! – exclamó Apple

\- ¡Raven es mi amiga! – dijo Cedar – ¡No me puedo quedar quieta mientras ella está en peligro!

\- ¡He dicho fuera! – gritó el director que chasqueó los dedos

Al instante, cuatro sillas del despacho se movieron e hicieron que los estudiantes quedaran sentados en ellas. Seguidamente, los muebles salieron del despacho, expulsando de la estancia a sus ocupantes. Acto seguido, las sillas se los quitaron de encima, dando una sacudida, desapareciendo a continuación

\- ¡Esto no va a quedar así! – gritó Apple – ¡Protestaré ante el Consejo Real! ¡Voy a rescatar a Raven cueste lo que cueste. Y ya sé quien me va a ayudar

Apple echó a correr decidida hacia un extremo del pasillo, dejando solos a los otros tres

\- Parece que está decidida – dijo Cedar – ¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros? Aunque no sé si tú querrás colaborar en su rescate, Dexter. Eres un real

Pero Dexter intervino enseguida:

\- ¡Claro que quiero colaborar! – dijo – ¡Me importa mucho Raven! ¡Es...! eeeeeeh... ¡Es alguien muy importante, pues será quien envenene a la futura esposa de mi hermano! ¡Por eso tengo que hacer algo!

Dexter se sintió un poco culpable por haber mentido de esa manera. No quería rescatar a Raven por eso, sino porque era la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Cedar se sorprendió por la forma de actuar de Dexter

\- Bien, la rescataremos los tres, pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Cedar

Madeline intervino

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamó con ilusión – ¡Conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar, y que se alegrará de recibir mi visita! ¡Seguidme!

Madeline echó a correr hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. Los otros dos la siguieron

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En algún lugar, Silfax depositaba sobre una mesa a Raven, aun inconsciente

\- Y ahora voy a recuperar mis poderes – dijo él con un tono siniestro

En alto sostuvo la bola y empezó a murmurar palabras en un idioma desconocido. De repente, esta empezó a brillar, y de Raven empezó a salir una especie de humo violeta, que fue dirigiéndose a la esfera, la cual brillaba con cada vez más intensidad. Silfax no hacía más que reírse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Siento la tardanza, pero por una u otra razón no me ha sido posible terminar antes este episodio.**

**Aquí se ha producido el debut de Melody Piper. Ya que debutaban Duchess, Sparrow y Humphrey, pensé que también debía hacerla aparecer a ella.**

**Y he dado más detalles sobre quién el Silfax y por qué actúa de esa manera.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Trunk: _descuida, no es el final de la historia, y Silfax no es exactamente un pariente de la madre de Raven. En cuanto a lo que vio Dexter, era un pájaro gigante. Por eso se sorprendió de esa manera.**

**_Leila Hook_: muchas incógnitas en esta historia. Espero que esté resultando de tu agrado. Y sí, Ashlynn demostrará pronto que las princesas ya no son simples damas en apuros a las que hay que rescatar.**

**_Isabelita emoxxa_: gracias por tu review. Sí, las incógnitas se van despejando. **

**_Yolotsin Xochitl: _ya he mostrado lo que ha ocurrido con Raven. Y pronto verás más. **

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Qué hará el director? ¿A quién va a acudir Apple? ¿Qué pretende Duchess? ¿Dónde va Madeline? ¿Se repondrá Blondie? ¿Qué le está pasando a Raven? Y sobre todo ¿Volverá a cantar Sparrow?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	8. Érase un plan de rescate

**Hola a todos. Y por fin tenemos el siguiente episodio. Aquí vamos:**

Capítulo 8. Érase un plan de rescate

Duchess llevaba a Daring por los pasillos del instituto. Todo el mundo parecía fijarse en que ambos iban juntos, cosa que les resultaba realmente extraña. Daring siempre sonreía. En cambio, ella miraba nerviosamente a izquierda y derecha

\- Eh, ¿buscas algo, Duchess? – le preguntó Daring

\- No, no es nada – dijo Duchess –. Cuanta gente, ¿no?

De repente, los ojos de Duchess se fijaron en Apple, que venía en dirección contraria, aunque parecía un poco enfadada. Esta era la ocasión que estaba esperando.

Sin perder el tiempo, se agarró con todas sus fuerzas al brazo de Daring

\- ¡Hola Apple! – la saludó con una pérfida sonrisa

Pero Apple pasó de largo saludando con un seco "Hola" a Duchess y sin ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Esta se quedó perpleja ante este extraño comportamiento de la hija de Blancanieves

\- Que raro – dijo Daring mirando hacia atrás –. Apple nunca se muestra tan poco cordial

\- Muy raro… – dijo Duchess en voz muy baja –. Puede que esté molesta por algo. O tal vez no me ha visto bien

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Daring – ¿dijiste algo?

\- No digo, hago. Aquí hay algo que no cuadra. Ven conmigo – dijo Duchess, que siguió la dirección de Apple, tirando del brazo de Daring

\- ¡Yyyyyyyy el primer intento ha sido un fiascooooooo! – canturreó Sparrow mientras tocaba su guitarra

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Madeline condujo a Cedar y Dexter por un pasillo hasta llegar a una de las bibliotecas

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Maddie? – preguntó Cedar

\- Ah, ya sé – dijo Dexter –. Vamos a buscar algún libro de magia que nos diga como encontrar a ese hechicero, ¿verdad?

Madeline no respondió. Se dirigió a la puerta que había en la estancia y llamó a la misma con el puño. Primero la golpeó tres veces. Después otras dos. De repente, en la puerta apareció un círculo de luz brillante, del cual salieron unas nubes azules que rodearon a los tres

\- Maddie, ¿qué es…? – preguntó Dexter

De repente, los tres desaparecieron en un rayo de luz.

Cuando Dexter pudo abrir los ojos, vio que Madeline, Cedar y él se encontraban en una cueva subterránea. Al fondo de la misma se veía una estancia muy amplia iluminada por candelabros y en la cual se distinguían varias mesas repletas de libros

\- Vamos. Es por aquí – dijo Madeline caminando hacia la estancia. Los otros dos la siguieron

\- Maddie, ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Cedar

\- En la bóveda de los cuentos perdidos – dijo Madeline –. Solo conozco a una persona capaz de ayudarnos en esta situación

Los tres se encontraron ante un anciano de largas barbas grises con el pelo alborotado y gafas de media luna en su nariz. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca, sobre la cual llevaba un chaleco rojo y una larga chaqueta granate llena de remiendos que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sus pantalones ocres también le llegaban hasta esa altura, y en sus piernas tenía largas medias, una a rayas azules y verdes y la otra marrón.

\- Abrigos y amigos, juntos y solos – dijo el anciano haciendo una reverencia a los recién llegados. Cedar y Dexter se sobresaltaron. Madeline sonrió

\- Os presento a Giles Grimm – dijo –. Él nos dirá como encontrar a Raven

Pero no era eso lo que les pareció a Dexter y Cedar al contemplar a tan estrafalario personaje

\- La ayuda siempre llega, pero solo al que se la merece – dijo Giles

Dexter no entendió las palabras de Giles Grimm

\- Esto, Maddie – dijo – ¿Estás segura de que podrá ayudarnos?

\- ¡Oh, naturalmente! – dijo Madeline sonriendo –. No te preocupes si no le entiendes, es que habla en maravilloso. Hace tiempo le lanzaron un maleficio que le dejó tururú, pero por suerte yo sé hablar también en este idioma

Dexter se quedó perplejo. Esto parecía una locura, pero si Raven había confiado en Madeline, no veía razón para que él no pudiera hacer lo mismo

\- Pregúntale entonces si sabe como encontrar a Raven – dijo el príncipe

\- Cuando un cuervo sale volando y no es él quien agita sus alas, ¿cómo podemos encontrar su nido? – preguntó Madeline

Giles Grimm se puso a pensar. Entonces habló:

\- En algún sitio lleno de tormentas, se encuentra el escenario de duelos y afrentas

Cedar y Dexter escucharon esa extraña respuesta

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó Cedar

\- Dice que si encontramos el rastro del ave que se la llevó, encontraremos la guarida del hechicero – dijo Madeline

\- Encontrar el rastro del ave – dijo Dexter – ¡Ah, ya recuerdo la dirección hacia la que voló!

\- Si lo recuerdas, ya sabemos hacia donde ir – dijo Cedar sonriendo –. Es genial

Pero sin embargo, el anciano levantó un dedo, como si quisiera advertirles de algo

\- Pero el cuervo está en vilo – dijo Giles Grimm moviéndose gracilmente de un lado a otro de la estancia –. Si no recupera lo que ha perdido antes del amanecer del cuarto día, sus alas no volverán a volar

Estas palabras sí las entendió Dexter, quien abrió la boca con gesto de sorpresa

\- ¿Significan estas palabras lo que yo creo que significan? – preguntó Cedar mirando a Madeline

\- No sé si significan que tenemos cuatro días para que Raven recupere sus poderes o para que el hechicero pida perdón por sus fechorías – dijo Madeline pensativa, entonces vio que los otros dos la miraban seriamente – ¿Qué? El maravilloso no es una lengua exacta

Dexter no pudo evitar preocuparse más por la situación. Ahora Raven estaba en serio peligro, y tenían que encontrarla cuanto antes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apple siguió su camino. Briar apareció de pronto

\- Hola, Apple – dijo

\- Ahora no tengo tiempo de detenerme, Briar – dijo Apple cogiendo por un brazo a su amiga –. Ven conmigo

\- De acuerdo, pero ¿qué ocurre? – Preguntó Briar

Apple le contó a Briar un resumen de lo ocurrido con Raven. Briar estaba perpleja mientras escuchaba

\- Vaya, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que Raven tenía esa clase de poder? Eso explica lo que hizo durante el Día del Destino

\- Y ya que el director no quiere que hagamos nada para rescatarla, yo sí voy a hacer algo – dijo Apple –. Sé que todavía tengo una oportunidad de tener el final feliz que me corresponde, y eso depende de que rescate a Raven

\- Yo te ayudaré – dijo Briar –. Al fin y al cabo, para eso están las amigas

Apple asintió

\- Y ahora vamos a buscar a alguien que necesito – dijo Apple

\- ¿Piensas pedirle ayuda a Baba Yaga? – preguntó Briar

\- Pues claro que no – dijo Apple –. Aunque no dudo de sus habilidades mágicas, también sé que acabaría contándoselo al director. No, para esto necesito la ayuda de la ciencia, y ahí está a quien necesito

Apple señaló a alguien que estaba hablando con Lilly

\- ¿Humphrey Dumpty? – preguntó Briar – ¿Estás segura de que podrá ayudarnos?

\- Totalmente – respondió Apple

Ambas llegaron hasta él. Apple entonces habló

\- Hola Humhprey – dijo –. Necesito tu ayuda con urgencia

El chico se sorprendió. Apple normalmente no pedía ayuda a otros alumnos

\- Tú dirás – dijo finalmente

\- Necesito un aparato que pueda detectar magia, y sé que tú eres el más entendido en tecnología del instituto – dijo Apple – ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor?

Apple formuló esta pregunta en un tono muy tierno y adoptando una mirada lastimera. Ningún chico habría resistido esa mirada

\- Esto… sí, puedo ayudarte – dijo Humphrey –. Ven por aquí

Apple y Briar le siguieron. La operación rescate de Raven estaba en marcha. Aunque no contaban con que Duchess y Daring habían escuchado toda la conversación entre Apple y Briar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hunter y Ashlynn se reunieron en un rincón escondido. Ambos habían escuchado a escondidas la conversación entre el director y los alumnos

\- Así que Raven está en peligro – dijo Hunter –. Esto es serio. No sé por qué el director no quiere que intervenga nadie

\- Igual ese hechicero es tan peligroso como aquel terrible dragón – dijo Ashlynn

\- Tal vez – dijo Hunter –. Y si roba los poderes de Raven, lo será mucho más. Pues creo que no debería quedarme de brazos cruzados

\- ¿Vas a intervenir? – preguntó Ashlynn

Hunter asintió

\- Aunque conociendo a Apple y los demás, sé que también planearán hacer algo, creo que es mejor que yo también ayude. No me fío de los planes del director

\- Si planeas hacer algo – dijo Ashlynn – ¡Yo también ayudaré!

Hunter miró a la princesa

\- Yo tampoco voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados – dijo –. Voy contigo

\- Esta es mi princesa – dijo Hunter sonriendo –. Ven, vamos a equiparnos para esta aventura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. En primer lugar lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero algunos días no he tenido el ordenador disponible para escribir, y por eso me he retrasado.**

**Aquí ha hecho su aparición Giles Grimm, de la misma forma en que apareció en "Érase una vez la Noche del Destino". **

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Trunks:_ efectivamente, Madeline fue a hablar con el hermano del director. No iba a estar siempre pidiéndole ayuda al narrador. Pero Apple no ha caído en la trampa de Duchess, dado que en este momento tiene en mente algo más urgente. Y Apple ya ha explicado por qué no le pide ayuda a un profesor. Gracias por tu review.**

**_Rissa D'Angelo_: me alegro que te gusten mis historias. Sí, procuro ser lo más fiel posible al estilo de Ever After High, y por lo mismo procuro encajar en la cronología de la serie, aunque a veces haya casos particulares para dar un poco más de coherencia a mis historias. A Hopper le he mantenido el nombre original, ya que no me pareció correcta la mala traducción que se hizo al castellano. En cuanto a Daring, él no cayó en la cuenta de que un cisne no puede ahogarse, ya que en ese momento solo pensaba en rescatar damiselas en apuros. Gracias también por tu review.**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Rescatará el grupo de Dexter a Raven? ¿Podrán Apple y Raven encontrar al hechicero con ese detector? ¿Qué va a decidir Duchess? ¿Cómo intervendrán Hunter y Ashlynn? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué es tan complicado hablar maravilloso?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	9. Érase una búsqueda

**Hola a todos. Y por fin tenemos el siguiente episodio. Aquí vamos:**

Capítulo 9. Érase una búsqueda

Cupido caminaba por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con el grupo formado por Dexter, Madeline y Cedar. Los tres tenían expresiones de seriedad

\- Hola Dexter – dijo ella –, ¿os ocurre algo?

Los tres se detuvieron. Dexter miró a las otras dos. Cedar inclinó la cabeza con gesto afirmativo, mientras que Madeline se dedicó a contemplar su alrededor como si estuviera distraída

\- Supongo que antes o después te ibas a enterar – dijo Dexter –. Raven está en grave peligro

Cupido abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa

\- ¿Raven? – preguntó alarmada –, pero, ¿Cómo…?

Entre Dexter y Cedar le hicieron un breve resumen de lo que había ocurrido. Cupido miraba a Dexter, pero no solamente con deseo, sino también con preocupación, pues estaba en juego la vida de una compañera de instituto

\- El director dice que se encargará él, pero no estamos seguros de que sea una buena idea, dados los antecedentes – dijo Cedar

\- Por eso vamos a ir como valientes a enfrentarnos a ese hechicero – dijo Madeline ilusionada –. Incluso podemos tomar el té por el camino

Cupido vio que Dexter tenía una mirada de decisión, ¿querría decir eso que sentía algo por Raven? Era muy probable, ya que ella, al ser la hija del dios del amor, podía intuir cuando alguien estaba enamorado de verdad. Y los signos en Dexter eran más que evidentes.

Reflexionó por un momento. A ella también le gustaba Dexter, aunque este no parecía notarlo. ¿Y si se decidiera a echar una mano a este grupo? De su experiencia en su anterior instituto había aprendido que no se debía dar la espalda a alguien cuando estuviera en peligro, como era el caso de Raven. Pero, ¿ayudar a una rival amorosa?

\- ¡Os ayudaré! – dijo entonces con un aire de decisión

Los otros se sorprendieron

\- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó Dexter –. Hablamos de un hechicero peligroso

\- Lo sé – dijo Cupido –. Pero no puedo ignorar la situación si hay alguien en peligro

Los otros tres vieron que estaba decidida

\- Está bien – dijo Dexter –. Entonces, vamos. Tenemos que encontrar el rastro de ese pájaro gigante

\- Creo que sé quién puede ayudarnos – dijo Madeline –. Alguien que no se negará a ayudar a Raven

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Humphrey tenía entre manos un dispositivo electrónico con una aguja que oscilaba en torno a un medidor, y del cual salían dos antenas, una hacia cada lado

\- Este aparato es un detector de magia malvada – explicó a Apple –. Funciona de forma parecida a una brújula. La aguja apuntará hacia el norte cuanto más intensa sea la concentración de tenebrosidad, y cuanto más cerca estés de la fuente de esa magia, pitará más fuerte

Apple le arrebató a toda prisa el aparato de las manos

\- Entonces, si quiero encontrar a Raven tengo que seguir la dirección que apunte la aguja, ¿verdad? – dijo ella

Humphrey asintió. Apple entonces vio que el dispositivo apuntaba hacia una dirección

\- ¡Raven está por allí! – dijo mientras asía a Humphrey por el brazo y tiraba de él – ¡Vamos!

Apple echó a correr a toda prisa siguiendo las indicaciones mientras no soltaba a Humphrey. Briar y Lilly los siguieron

\- ¡Esto está pitando! – dijo Apple mientras seguía la dirección que marcaba la flecha

El detector pitaba con gran intensidad, hasta que finalmente la aguja señaló el norte. Apple se detuvo

\- Jamás imaginé que pudieses correr tan deprisa – dijo Humphrey

\- Bien, aquí es donde está Raven – dijo Apple, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Humphrey

Pero para su sorpresa, no se encontraba ante Raven, sino ante una profesora de largo cabello castaño, que iba vestida con una camisa azul celeste sobre la cual llevaba un chaleco negro. Una cinta azul cubría su frente y una larga tela roja estaba dispuesta alrededor de su cabello. Parecía ir levitando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas

\- ¿¡La profesora Baba Yaga?! – gritó Apple a Humphrey – ¿¡Puede saberse qué significa esto!? ¡Se supone que tenía que encontrar a Raven!

Humphrey se asustó tanto que no acertaba a responderle. Apple podía llegar a ser realmente intimidante cuando estaba enfadada

\- Creo que sé por qué ha fallado, Apple – dijo Briar, que llegaba en ese momento junto a Lilly –. Ese aparato detecta magia malvada, ¿verdad?

\- Pues claro, de eso se trata – dijo Apple

\- Pero no detecta a la persona concreta que la utiliza – dijo Briar –. No olvides que la profesora Baba Yaga es quien imparte Economía Bruja, y es la más poderosa de por aquí. Es ese el motivo por el que el detector te ha traído hasta aquí

Apple se sorprendió ante tal revelación

\- Entonces – dijo –. ¿Significa eso que si están cerca ella o cualquier estudiante de Economía Bruja el detector se equivocará?

\- Me temo que sí, Apple – dijo Humphrey –. Si quieres encontrar a Raven, debe ser fuera de este edificio

\- ¿Pues a qué estamos esperando? – dijo Apple mientras asía a Briar y a Humphrey –. ¡Vamos fuera del instituto!

Y Apple echó a correr, llevando consigo a los otros dos. Lilly se quedó perpleja

\- Si quisiera, Apple sería la corredora más veloz del instituto

De repente, Lilly vio que Blondie aparecía. Se movía de forma tambaleante

\- Ho… hola Lilly – dijo, mientras trataba de sostener su tablet –. Estoy investigando lo que ha pasado

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Blondie? – preguntó ella –. Tal y como estás sería mejor que descansaras

\- No – dijo Blondie, aun tambaleándose –. Lo primero es la investigación. Tengo que encontrar a Apple. Seguro que ella sabe algo

\- Ven, te llevaré con ella – dijo Lilly ayudándola a caminar –. Aunque al ritmo al que corre, presiento que estará muy lejos de aquí en cuestión de segundos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Duchess se hallaba en el jardín dando vueltas alrededor de Daring, mientras murmuraba para sí misma

\- Así que ha secuestrado a Raven, y corre un grave peligro. Y Apple está segura de que su destino aun puede cumplirse

Daring mientras se distraía mirándose al espejo

\- No es por nada, pero si sigues dando tantas vueltas a mi alrededor vas a acabar mareándote, cosa que lamentaría muchísimo – dijo

\- ¡Está claro! – dijo Duchess –. Tengo que ayudar a rescatar a Raven. Así Apple podrá cumplir su destino y yo podré robárselo

\- ¿Eh, qué has dicho? – dijo Daring aun distraído

Duchess entonces vio que Apple corría a gran velocidad en dirección al bosque, llevando consigo a Briar y Humphrey

\- ¡Ahí está! – dijo Duchess –. Estás de suerte Daring. Hoy vas a ayudar a una princesa

Duchess tiró de Daring mientras perseguía a Apple

\- ¡Yyyyyy el cisne negro se ha puesto en marchaaaaaa! – canturreó Sparrow mientras tocaba su guitarra. Seguidamente echó a correr tras los otros dos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ashlynn y Hunter hablaban, escondidos en algún rincón del bosque. Hunter estaba de espaldas tras algunos árboles

\- ¿Todavía no has terminado? – preguntó el hijo del cazador

\- Voy tan deprisa como puedo – dijo Ashlynn –. A ver si piensas que todos podemos ir a tu ritmo

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Hunter –. Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo. Pero no olvides que no andamos muy sobrados

\- Lo sé – dijo Ashlynn. Entonces unos pies aparecieron ante Hunter –. Ya estoy lista. ¿Qué te parece?

Hunter se maravilló ante lo que estaba contemplando. Ashlynn estaba frente a él ataviada con un vestido verde, del mismo tono que las hojas de los árboles. En la cabeza llevaba puesto un antifaz para no reconocer su rostro

Hunter sonrió

\- Sabía que te iba a sentar bien ese vestido – dijo –. Lo elegí a conciencia

Ashlynn sonrió también mientras se sonrojaba

\- No es que no me guste ir así, pero recuérdame por qué tengo que ir así

\- Tenemos – dijo Hunter mientras se ponía en los ojos un antifaz idéntico al de Ashlynn –. Tenemos que ayudar a los demás, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que descubran lo nuestro. Por eso tenemos que disfrazarnos para poder ayudar

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Ashlynn –. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para ayudar a Raven

\- Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino – dijo Hunter –. No sé qué rumbo habrán tomado los demás

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, la puerta del despacho de Milton Grimm se habría. El director salía, preparado con un libro bajo el brazo y una cinta del pelo en la frente. Los otros alumnos y profesores se quedaron mirándole

\- Ha llegado el momento – dijo –. Yo solo voy a terminar con las actividades de ese hechicero y rescatar a Raven. Y así todos los destinos de Raven y Apple volverán a sus respectivos cauces

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerise acompañaba al grupo de Dexter

\- Gracias por ayudarnos, Cerise – dijo Madeline

\- Cuando me contaste lo de Raven, no podía negarme – dijo Cerise mientras olisqueaba el aire –. Ella me ayudó mucho, y por eso tengo que ayudarla ahora

\- Me parece bien que quieras ayudar – dijo Cedar –, pero ¿cómo vas a encontrar la guarida de ese hechicero? A menos que tuvieras un olfato lobuno, no sé como podrás ayudar en ese sentido

Cerise se detuvo. No podía contarles su "secreto", así que tenía que idear alguna excusa

\- No olvides que mi madre fue capaz de encontrar la casa de mi bisabuela en un bosque – dijo entonces –. Era una experta en capacidad de orientación. Y ella me enseñó a ser capaz de encontrar cualquier camino

Los demás asintieron. Sin lugar a dudas, la explicación de Cerise resultaba totalmente convincente

Los cinco llegaron al lugar donde Raven había sido atacada. Cerise entonces se puso a examinar

\- Necesito vuestra ayuda – dijo entonces –. Si Dexter vio un pájaro gigantesco, es probable que al irse volando haya perdido alguna de sus plumas. Separémonos para ver si conseguimos encontrar alguna

Los cinco se dispersaron, procurando examinar el terreno y los árboles del lugar. Entonces Cupido observó algo en una rama

\- ¡Aquí! – dijo – ¡En esta rama hay una!

Los demás se reunieron en torno a ella y miraron hacia arriba. En uno de los árboles que había hecho crecer Raven se encontraba una gran pluma de pájaro, atrapada en una rama

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó Cedar –. Ya tenemos una pluma

\- ¿Pero como la cogemos? – preguntó Dexter

\- Si me hubiese traído conmigo mi arco, podría haber lanzado una flecha para que la rama cayera – se lamentó Cupido –. Ahora no tenemos tiempo de volver por él

\- Podríamos darle la vuelta al árbol – dijo Madeline –. Así podríamos alcanzar esa pluma más fácilmente

\- Tengo una idea mejor – dijo Cerise – ¡Ahí voy!

Cerise trepó muy hábilmente al árbol, y en cuestión de segundos se encaramó a la rama y cogió la pluma, bajando al suelo de manera limpia.

Los demás se quedaron impresionados por la exhibición de Cerise

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – preguntó Dexter

\- Es una larga historia – dijo Cerise –. Ahora necesitaríamos encontrar a alguien que nos diga como seguir el rastro hasta Raven

Cerise podía haber utilizado su fino olfato para seguir la pista, o incluso haber llamado a su amigo lobo, Carmine, pero temía que si hacía cualquiera de las dos cosas alguien descubriera su secreto

\- Ojalá tuviésemos aquel yesquero de la otra vez – dijo Dexter –. Alguno de los perros podría habernos ayudado

\- Así es – dijo de repente una voz –, pero no siempre vas a recurrir a la misma solución para problemas tan dispares

Los cinco miraron. Una extraña figura se acercaba hacia ellos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven abría despacio los ojos. Se encontraba tendida en una cama. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Lo último que recordaba era haber visto a... no podía ser. Trató de incorporarse, pero por alguna razón ahora se sentía muy falta de fuerzas

\- Ah, por fin has despertado – dijo una voz –. Justo a tiempo para ver como he recuperado todo mi poder

Raven abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa. Era él

\- ¡Silfax! – gritó con tono de miedo

Mientras el malvado hechicero se ponía a reír con una carcajada que hizo estremecerse a Raven

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Por fin he podido terminar este episodio. Como veis, la trama sigue avanzando.**

**Para quienes no recordéis las habilidades ni el "secreto" de Cerise, podéis descubrirlo en el episodio "Menos lobos, Caperucita". **

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Guest: _sí, me gusta que la historia tenga coherencia y cierta cabida en la trama general de la serie, como si fuera una continuación no oficial. Gracias por tu review.**

**_Badeloverunconditionally_: gracias también por tu review. Yo también opino que Raven y Dexter hacen una buena pareja. Y no soy escritora sino escritor.**

**_Laia Hook: _A Raven le espera aguardar a que alguien la rescate. Y sí, Duchess va a seguir con su plan de robarle su destino a Apple. En cuanto a Ashlynn, en este capítulo te he dejado un anticipo. Espero que te guste.**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Quién es la misteriosa figura? ¿El director conseguirá hacer algo? ¿Encontrará Apple la guarida? ¿Ashlynn podrá ayudar? Y sobre todo ¿Podéis oír aun la risa de Silfax?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	10. Érase un cuentacuentos

**Hola a todos. Y por fin tenemos el siguiente episodio. Aquí vamos:**

Capítulo 10. Érase un cuentacuentos

El grupo vio aproximarse a un personaje pintoresco. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, que iba descalzo. Llevaba un vestido con un manto de seda, del cual era difícil averiguar el color, pues emitía destellos en azul, rojo y verde. Además, llevaba un paraguas en cada brazo. Una de ellos estaba lleno de dibujos y el otro era completamente blanco

Dexter se puso a la defensiva. Aquel tipo tenía un aspecto realmente extraño

\- ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó

El desconocido no respondió. En lugar de eso se limitó a soplar arena fina de una de sus manos a los cinco que allí estaban. Todos se quedaron cegados por décimas de segundo, aunque la arena era tan fina que ni siquiera irritó sus ojos. Simplemente tuvieron que frotárselos. Cupido, que fue la primera en poder volver a mirar, contempló con sorpresa como el desconocido había desaparecido

\- ¿Dónde ha ido? – preguntó Cedar

\- Cuidado – dijo Dexter –. Podría estar...

\- ... más cerca de lo que pensáis – dijo la voz del desconocido en un tono muy amable

Los cinco se volvieron. El desconocido estaba justo detrás de ellos. Todos excepto Madeline retrocedieron

\- No tenéis por qué tenerme miedo – dijo el desconocido –. Solo soy un humilde cuentacuentos

Madeline le miró fijamente

\- ¡Ah, ahora te recuerdo! – dijo ella alegremente – ¡Eres Ole Cierraojos!

El desconocido sonrió afablemente

\- Efectivamente, señorita – dijo el desconocido, haciendo una reverencia –. El gran Ole Cierraojos, para servir a los niños que quieren escuchar cuentos

Los otros cuatro miraron la escena sorprendidos

\- ¿Le conoces, Maddie? – preguntó Cerise

\- Pues claro – dijo Madeline –. Mi padre y él fueron buenos amigos. Ambos se contaban increíbles historias

\- A cada cual más imaginativa – dijo Ole Cierraojos –. Es un honor volver a ver a la hija de mi gran amigo, el Sombrerero Loco

\- Igualmente – dijo Madeline, haciendo también una reverencia –. Mi padre espera volver a verte por el País de las Maravillas

Todavía confuso por esta extraña escena, Dexter trató de centrarse en el asunto de la búsqueda de Raven

\- Hace un momento, nos has desaconsejado que usemos el yesquero para encontrar a Raven – dijo

\- Efectivamente – dijo Ole Cierraojos mirando al joven príncipe –. Es necesario buscar algo de variedad a la hora de usar métodos de resolución de problemas

\- En ese caso – dijo Dexter –, ¿cómo vamos a encontrar a Raven?

\- Para encontrar el lugar que buscáis, es necesario un olfato lobuno – dijo Ole Cierraojos –, ya que aunque los perros son perfectos para rastrear, los lobos tienen un sentido olfativo más desarrollado, por lo que os llevarían antes a vuestro objetivo

Cerise empezó a ponerse nerviosa al escuchar la palabra "lobuno"

\- Pero – dijo Cupido – ¿de donde vamos a sacar un olfato lobuno por aquí? – preguntó Cupido

\- No debéis preocuparos – dijo Ole –. En este grupo hay alguien que sabe como conseguir un olfato lobuno

Cerise se puso aun más nerviosa. ¿Este extraño personaje sabía de su secreto? Y si era así, ¿iba a revelárselo a todos los demás? No, no podía permitirlo. Tenía que impedir que lo revelara. Eso podría meterla en graves problemas

\- Disculpe, pero no creo que... – dijo Cerise

Pero, de repente, Ole Cierraojos profirió un silbido, que silenció a todos los presentes. De repente, apareció corriendo un lobito de pelaje grisáceo y ojos azules. Se detuvo junto a Ole Cierraojos mientras agitaba alegremente su cola como un perrito

\- Os presento a Carmine, un lobito con gran instinto olfativo – dijo Ole Cierraojos mientras acariciaba al lobo

Cerise se sorprendió. Así que este estrafalario personaje también conocía a Carmine. Vio que el lobo le guiñaba el ojo. Suspiró aliviada. Parecía que su secreto estaba a salvo. Por ahora

\- Increíble – dijo Madeline –. No sabía que tuvieras amistad con los lobos

\- Os sorprendería saber la de amistades que se pueden hacer siendo un buen cuentacuentos – dijo Ole –. Bien, creo recordar que habíais encontrado una pluma. Tú, chica de la caperuza roja. Si eres tan amable de acercársela a Carmine para que le siga el rastro...

Cerise se sintió un poco molesta porque el personaje la llamara "Chica de la caperuza roja", pero no tenían tiempo que perder, así que debía hacerle oler a Carmine la pluma.

El lobito pareció alegrarse de la cercanía de Cerise, pero reprimió sus deseos de darle un lengüetazo por si por accidente volvía a bajarle la capucha

\- Bien, Carmine – dijo Cerise mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al lobito y le aproximaba la pluma al hocico –. A ver si eres capaz de seguir el rastro de esta pluma

Carmine olfateó aquella pluma. Seguidamente, se puso a olisquear tanto el suelo como el aire, tratando de encontrar el rastro de aquello.

\- Espero que resulte... – murmuró Cupido

De pronto, Carmine se puso a aullar. Parecía emocionado

\- ¡Lo ha encontrado! – dijo Cerise –. No se emocionaría tanto si no fuese así

\- Parece que sabes mucho de lobos, Cerise – notó Cedar

\- Ya os dije que he permanecido un largo tiempo en el bosque – dijo ella, tratando de excusarse

Ante la noticia de que el lobito había encontrado el rastro, nadie indagó más en la respuesta de Cerise. Viendo que el lobito se alejaba mientras seguía olisqueando, no perdieron el tiempo

\- ¡Vamos, no lo perdamos de vista! – dijo Cerise mientras echaba a correr hacia aquella dirección

Cupido y Cedar la siguieron también. Madeline y Dexter continuaban junto a Ole Cierraojos

\- Le daré recuerdos a mi padre de tu parte – dijo Madeline mientras echaba a correr –. ¡Hasta pronto, Ole!

\- Hasta pronto, señorita – dijo Ole Cierraojos

Dexter era el único que no se había movido

\- Siento mi desconfianza, señor – dijo Dexter

\- No tiene importancia, joven príncipe – dijo Ole –. Mi aspecto suele confundir a los presentes

\- En todo caso, quiero darle las gracias por ayudarnos – dijo Dexter –. Gracias a usted estamos un poco más cerca de rescatar a Raven

\- No deberías darme las gracias tan pronto, príncipe – dijo Ole mientras adoptaba un semblante serio –. Sé que vuestra amiga está en un grave peligro, y por eso debéis daros prisa en rescatarla

\- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? – preguntó Dexter sorprendido

\- Ser un cuentacuentos ambulante hace que uno se entere de muchas cosas – respondió Ole –. Es por eso que debo advertiros

\- ¿Qué debe advertirnos? – preguntó Dexter

\- Que debéis rescatar a vuestra amiga y devolverle sus poderes antes del amanecer de dentro de cuatro días – dijo Ole

\- Eso ya lo había escuchado – dijo Dexter –, pero ¿hay algo más?

\- En efecto – dijo Ole –. Si ella ve a mi hermano y acepta su invitación... ya será tarde

Dexter se sintió confundido ante estas palabras

\- ¿Su hermano? – preguntó – ¿Qué significa...?

\- ¡Eh, Dexter! – exclamó la voz de Cupido – ¿Vienes?

Dexter se volvió

\- Sí, ya voy, Cupido – dijo mientras acto seguido volvía a girar la cabeza –. Solo tengo que preguntarle algo a O...

Pero Ole había desaparecido

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Dexter – ¡Se ha ido! Qué personaje más desconcertante

Cupido apareció entonces

\- Si no vienes, no alcanzaremos a los demás – dijo Cupido –. Parece que ese lobo ha encontrado algo

Dexter asintió y siguió a Cupido. Lo importante ahora era el rastro hacia Raven. Ya habría tiempo de preocuparse por esos acertijos.

Mientras tanto, Kitty apareció de la rama de un árbol, llevando una cámara de video en la mano

\- ¡Miau, ese cuentacuentos entrometido me ha fastidiado la oportunidad de grabar el secreto de Cerise! – dijo con rabia –. Será mejor que no pierda de vista al grupo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo de Apple vagaba por alguna parte no muy lejana del exterior del instituto

\- La señal es débil todavía – anunció Humphrey

\- ¿Será posible? – protestó Apple – ¿Después de todo lo que hemos caminado y todavía no has encontrado su rastro?

\- Encontrar el rastro no será fácil – dijo Humphrey –. Aun estando alejados de interferencias, es complicado detectar trazos de magia tenebrosa

\- Tiene razón, Apple – dijo Lilly –. En lugar de quejarte, deberías ser paciente. Seguro que encontramos el rastro si buscamos bien

\- Sé que tengo que ser paciente – dijo Apple –, pero se me hace difícil tranquilizarme estando Raven en peligro

\- Lilly tiene razón, Apple – dijo Briar –. Aunque estés preocupada, no solucionaremos nada si te pones nerviosa

Apple reflexionó. Sus amigas tenían razón. No podía ponerse nerviosa. Era necesario tener paciencia

\- Espero que no se demore mucho esta búsqueda – dijo Blondie, mientras lo grababa todo –. No quiero que la batería de mi tablet se desperdicie inútilmente

\- ¡He encontrado algo! – anunció de repente Humphrey, mientras el detector empezaba a pitar –. Es un rastro muy débil, pero va en dirección a aquel bosque

Apple sonrió esperanzada

\- ¡Magnífico! ¡Vamos, no perdamos tiempo! – dijo mientras echaba a correr en la dirección que indicó Humphrey

Los otros cuatro la siguieron

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ashlynn y Hunter acababan de salir de la espesura de un bosque

\- Todavía no han pasado por aquí. En teoría vamos bien de tiempo – dijo Hunter

\- Espero que sí – dijo Ashlynn –. Menos mal que has conseguido encontrar el rastro de ese hechicero, pero ¿por qué hemos tenido que hacer todos esos "preparativos" en el bosque?

\- Es muy probable que el enemigo este preparando alguna especie de emboscada – dijo Hunter –. No permitirá que nos acerquemos a Raven ni a él

\- Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo – dijo Ashlynn mirándole fijamente

\- Cuando un depredador ha capturado su presa, no permite que nadie se la arrebate – dijo Hunter –. Soy el hijo del Cazador, sé lo que hablo

\- Suerte que te tenemos, Hunter – dijo Ashlynn –. Gracias a tus conocimientos, podremos salvar a Raven

\- Aunque me encantaría estar de acuerdo contigo, todavía es pronto para cantar victoria – dijo Hunter –. La espesura de este bosque es mayor de lo que pensábamos, y puede que les lleve todo el día cruzarlo. Espero que con lo que hemos preparado, podamos allanarles el camino

\- ¿Y si no ha sido suficiente? – preguntó Ashlynn

Hunter sonrió

\- En ese caso, aquí están los dos "bandidos enmascarados" para ayudar a los débiles - dijo

Ashlynn reprimió una risita

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Duchess no podía seguir el ritmo de Apple, que ya casi los había despistado

\- Si siguen así no los alcanzaremos – dijo enfadada –. Tendríamos que ir volando para cogerles

\- ¿Has dicho volando? – preguntó Daring –. ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? Tengo algo que servirá

El príncipe silbó. De pronto llegó volando ante ellos un dragón de escamas violetas con dos grandes orejas y los ojos amarillos. Este planeó con suavidad hasta posarse en el suelo

\- ¿Es suficiente para ti? – preguntó a Duchess

\- Excelente – dijo ella mientras se subía al mismo a toda prisa –. Vamos, no tenemos tiempo. Haz que siga al grupo de Apple

Daring se subió también al dragón y dándole una suave caricia hizo que este alzara sus alas y despegara en persecución de Apple y los otros

\- ¡Yyyyyyyyy vamos a alcanzar a la princesaaaaaaaaa! – canturreó Sparrow que se había agarrado a la cola del dragón

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven seguía asustada

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Silfax? – preguntó

\- ¿No es evidente? – preguntó el anciano hechicero –. Solo recuperar los poderes que tu madre me robó

\- No te merecías esos poderes – dijo Raven –. Solo los usabas para torturar a los aldeanos. Un gran poder no se debe usar para dañar a la gente

\- Ya, y me lo cuenta la hija de la Malvada Madrastra – dijo Silfax sin inmutarse lo más mínimo –. Por si no lo recuerdas, tu madre envenenó a Blancanieves

\- Es cierto – dijo Raven –, pero ella en algún momento cambió, y conoció a mi padre. Tú deberías recapacitar sobre tus actos

Raven intentó permanecer firme, pero por alguna razón le costaba

\- ¿Qué... qué me pasa? – preguntó

\- ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? – preguntó Silfax mientras reía mostrándole un bastón –. Ya he recuperado mis poderes

Raven miró el bastón. En un extremo del mismo había una bola que brillaba con una luz violeta

\- ¿Qué? – dijo ella –. Pero si yo no...

\- ¿Tu no tenías esos poderes? – dijo Silfax socarronamente –. Permíteme refrescarte la memoria. Tu querida madre te transmitió los poderes que me robó el día que naciste. Y los has llevado desde entonces sin saberlo

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – protestó Raven – ¡Yo lo habría sabido!

\- Es verdad, lo habrías sabido – dijo Silfax –. Un día debiste descubrir que podías usar unos poderes que no sabías ni que tenías

Raven recordó entonces los eventos del Día del Destino

\- Entonces... – dijo – ¿Siempre he llevado tus poderes?

\- Siempre – dijo Silfax –. Hasta ahora, que los he recuperado. Sin embargo, el extraerlos de ti ha hecho que pierdas mucha energía vital

Raven lo miró, tratando de mantener la compostura

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó

\- Me refiero a que sin estos poderes no resistirás más de cuatro días – dijo Silfax con una cruel sonrisa

Raven enmudeció de miedo

\- ¡Los recuperaré antes que eso pase! – gritó, tratando de hacer magia

Sus manos brillaron con una luz violeta y lanzó por ellas unos rayos de energía a Silfax, el cual no se inmutó. Los rayos se desvanecieron antes de llegar al hechicero

\- Yo en tu lugar no haría grandes esfuerzos – dijo Silfax –. La magia que te queda no me haría ni cosquillas, y si la malgastas solo vas a adelantar lo inevitable

Raven tembló. Estaba contra las cuerdas

\- Tranquila, tendrás tiempo de ver mi ascenso al poder de nuevo – dijo Silfax mientras daba unas palmadas –. Y no por ser malvado voy a ser un mal anfitrión

Al momento apareció un gran grupo de trols que medían casi dos metros de alto. Todos ellos tenían una escamosa piel verde llena de verrugas, e iban vestidos con pieles. Despedían un hedor realmente pestilente

\- Dos de vosotros llevad a la invitada a unos buenos aposentos – dijo –. Aseguraros que no le falten alimentación ni comodidades. Verá mi ascenso desde primera fila

Dos de los trols se adelantaron y tomaron a Raven, quien no podía defenderse

\- ¡Pagarás por esto! – dijo ella – ¡Mis amigos me rescatarán!

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro – dijo Silfax –. Les voy a enviar un comité de bienvenida si osan acercarse

Los demás trols se pusieron firmes esperando órdenes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Siento mucho haberme retrasado tanto, pero entre que he permanecido un tiempo sin un ordenador a mano y he estado de viaje, no me ha sido posible terminar antes este episodio. **

**Ole Cierraojos es un personaje creado por Hans Christian Andersen, y procedente de la serie de cuentos del mismo nombre.**

**El dragón al que ha llamado Daring es el mismo que aparece en el episodio "Una cita de cuento".**

**Y ahora, llegó el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**_Laia Hook: _como habrás visto, el plan de Silfax es realmente siniestro. Y pronto verás lo que han preparado Hunter y Ashlynn.**

**_Isabelita emoxxa_: en efecto. Ole Cierraojos les ha ayudado a encontrar a Raven. Espero que no se te haya hecho excesivamente larga la espera hasta este nuevo episodio.**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Llegarán a tiempo Dexter y las demás? ¿A qué se refería Ole Cierraojos? ¿Alguien más descubrirá el secreto de Cerise? ¿El rastro que sigue Humphrey será el correcto? ¿Alcanzarán Daring y Duchess al grupo de Apple? ¿Qué han preparado Hunter y Ashlynn? ¿Qué va a preparar Silfax? Y sobre todo ¿Tardaré mucho en publicar el siguiente episodio?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	11. Érase una calurosa bienvenida (1ª parte)

**iHola a todos. Y por fin tenemos el siguiente episodio. Aquí vamos:**

Capítulo 11. Érase una calurosa bienvenida (1ª parte)

Los distintos grupos se habían internado en la espesura del bosque. El grupo que dirigía Apple avanzaba siguiendo la dirección que marcaba el detector de Humphrey

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por aquí? – preguntó Apple molesta –. Aquí no hay más que árboles y enredaderas por todas partes

\- Enredaderas – dijo Briar, que parecía temblar de miedo –. No quiero verlas antes de tener que cumplir mi destino. Aun tengo muchas fiestas a las que acudir

\- Tranquilízate, Briar – le dijo Lilly –. Todavía no ha llegado ese momento

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo Humphrey tratando de disculparse ante las otras –, pero esta es la dirección que marca el detector. No hay otro camino que no suponga cruzar este bosque

Apple trató de no parecer asustada

\- Bien, si es la única manera, cruzaremos por aquí, pero démonos prisa. No sabemos cuanto tiempo podemos perder por aquí

El grupo siguió su marcha, mientras un contingente de trols iba hacia su encuentro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Madeline encabezaba otro de los grupos, que se internaba en el bosque

\- ¡Esto va a ser realmente sombretástico! – exclamó mientras se movía con brío de un lado para otro –. ¿Qué secretos albergará este bosque?

\- Ojalá hubiese grillos – dijo Cedar –. Me entiendo muy bien con ellos y podrían ayudarnos

\- Para eso tenemos a Carmine – dijo Cerise, que veía como el lobezno olfateaba el suelo en busca de rastros –. Espero que sepa sacarnos de este bosque

\- Soy nueva y no tengo mucha experiencia en bosques – dijo Cupido –, ¿ninguno de vosotros ha estado nunca en este bosque?

Casi todos negaron con la cabeza

\- Mi padre y yo vivíamos lejos de aquí – dijo Cedar

\- Mi madre también vivía lejos de este bosque – dijo Cerise

\- ¡Y yo solo conocí los bosques del País de las Maravillas! – dijo Madeline mientras aparecía de repente junto a Cupido – ¡Estaban llenos de criaturas muuuuuy divertidas!

\- ¿Y tú, Dexter? – preguntó Cupido

Dexter se sobresaltó con la pregunta

\- No, yo tampoco he estado en este bosque. Mi padre solía llevarnos a mi hermano y a mi a las montañas para domar dragones – dijo

\- Sigues preocupado por lo de Raven, ¿verdad? – preguntó ella en voz baja

Dexter asintió

\- Estoy intrigado por las palabras de ese Ole – dijo –. Dijo algo de su hermano, pero ¿cómo sabremos quién es su hermano?

\- No estoy segura – dijo Cupido –. Pero bien podría ser Silfax

\- Puede que estés en lo cierto – dijo Dexter –, pero hasta que no lo encontremos no podremos saberlo

\- ¡Mirad! – dijo entonces Cerise –. Carmine ha encontrado un rastro

Efectivamente, el lobito aullaba mientras apuntaba a una dirección

\- ¡Magnífico! – dijo Dexter –. ¡Sigamos!

Los cinco corrieron tras el lobo. Al mismo tiempo, otro contingente de trols se dirigía a su encuentro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un dragón sobrevolaba aquel bosque

\- ¡Con tanto árbol es imposible ver nada! – protestó Duchess – ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

\- Supongo que deberíamos descender – dijo Daring –. Así encontraríamos a los demás

Pero Duchess no parecía dispuesta a descender todavía

\- Aun no – dijo –. Quedémonos sobrevolando esta zona. No sé por qué, pero presiento que llegar hasta Raven no va a ser sencillo

\- Como ordenes – dijo Daring mientras le daba órdenes a su dragón

Sparrow mientras tanto seguía sujeto a la cola de aquella criatura voladora

\- Presiento que nos acercamos a algo peligroso – dijo con voz de fastidio –. Y lo peor es que no puedo tocar la guitarra porque me caería

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El director Grimm también hacía su entrada en el bosque

\- La primera etapa de mi trayecto es este bosque – dijo mientras echaba un vistazo al libro que tenía –. Está lleno de peligros, pero no me pillarán desprevenido. Bien, Silfax. Tú y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kitty aun seguía al grupo donde iba Cerise

\- Mira que meterse en este bosque – dijo mientras se encaramaba a un árbol –. Será mejor que les espíe escondida desde lo alto de los árboles. Así podré pillar a Cerise cuando se vean sus orejas de lobo

Tras subirse a una rama se hizo invisible, quedando solo a la vista su sonrisa, que se desvaneció al cabo de unos segundos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silfax lo miraba todo desde en espejo situado en su guarida

\- Excelente – dijo mientras la sucesión de imágenes de Dexter y los demás daba paso a otra imagen que mostraba a un ejército de trols internándose en el mismo bosque –. Todos los actores están en sus puestos. Es hora de que comience la función

Raven solo podía escuchar las carcajadas de Silfax y los graznidos de su pájaro desde la jaula en que la habían llevado aquellos trols

\- Todo es culpa mía – dijo mientras se sentaba en el catre que había en la jaula –. Ojalá no estuviese tan débil. Podría terminar con esto

Su sentimiento de culpabilidad hizo que se deprimiera

\- ¿Habré hecho bien renunciándome a lo que tenía reservado? – se preguntó –. Tal vez mi cuento no haya desaparecido, pero puede que mi destino no pueda cambiarse de todos modos

Raven cerró los ojos y por un momento recordó lo que había visto en aquel espejo mágico durante el Día del Destino. Verse rodeada de cadenas le hizo estremecerse. Quizá no fuese un destino tan diferente al que ahora le tocaba vivir

_Yo soy Raven Queen, y voy a escribir mi propio destino. Mi cuento con final feliz empieza ahora_

Raven abrió de golpe los ojos. A su mente venían sus palabras, llenas de valor y decisión, así como las aclamaciones de los otros rebeldes. Podía ver a Cerise, Madeline, Hunter... todos ellos celebrando la decisión que acababa de tomar

\- No – murmuró Raven en voz baja –. Tomé la decisión correcta. Todos mis compañeros creyeron en mi, y no puedo defraudarlos. No es mi destino seguir los pasos de mi madre. Y tampoco lo es terminar en esta celda, despojada de la mayoría de mis poderes. Voy a escapar de aquí, y detendré a Silfax

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo de Dexter, el de Apple y el director Grimm se encontraron con los diferentes contingentes de trols. El grupo de Duchess no los encontró porque seguía sobrevolando la zona, y Kitty tampoco porque seguía escondida entre las ramas de los árboles. Ashlynn y Hunter observaron a algunos de ellos mientras estaban escondidos

\- Sabía que esto no iba a ser tan fácil – dijo Dexter mientras se ponía en posición defensiva

\- Parecen amistosos – dijo Madeline animada – ¿Y si los invitamos a tomar el té?

\- Algunos van armados con hachas – dijo Cedar temblorosa –. Esto me da miedo

\- Y yo sin mi arco – dijo Cupido

Carmine gruñía ante los recién llegados. Cerise trató de contenerse para no imitar al lobo

El grupo de Apple no tuvo mejor suerte

\- ¿Ahora qué? – dijo enfadada – ¿Nos van a tender una emboscada?

\- Cuidado, Apple – dijo Briar –. Estos no parece que vengan a una fiesta

\- ¡Qué desastre! – exclamó Blondie – ¡No caben todos en el objetivo de mi tablet!

\- Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Lilly protegiéndose con su bastón

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Humphrey mientras se guardaba el detector –, pero ¿qué?

Mientras tanto, el director Grimm también se vio rodeado

\- Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba – dijo poniéndose a la defensiva –. Silfax no me lo va a poner fácil, así que solo puedo hacer una cosa ¡Correr!

El director echó a correr hacia alguna parte del bosque, mientras aquel grupo de trols lo perseguía, pegando gritos de furia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dexter se preparó. Como buen príncipe, tenía que proteger a las damiselas en apuros, aunque le hubiera gustado que Raven estuviese entre ellas

Vio que algunos de los trols iban armados con porras. Iba a ser difícil enfrentarse a ellos

\- Ojalá tuviese una espada – dijo –. Así podría defenderme en igualdad de condiciones

De repente, una espada cayó en sus manos, dejándole sorprendido

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – dijo mientras examinaba el arma – ¿De dónde habrá salido?

\- ¡No te entretengas, Dexter! – le gritó Cedar – ¡Cuidado!

El príncipe vio que uno de los trols iba a atacar con su porra, y él contraatacó con la espada. Algunos de los otros trols vieron la escena de lucha, y mientras unos se ponían a animar, otros iban a por las demás integrantes del grupo.

\- ¡Cuidado, chicas! – gritó Dexter, que no podía desatender el duelo que estaba teniendo

\- ¡Tengo una idea! – dijo Cerise – ¡Voy a hacer que un grupo me siga, y trataré de despistarlos! ¡Vamos, Carmine!

\- ¡Espera, Cerise! – trató de gritar Cupido, pero antes de terminar la frase, Cerise y Carmine se perdían en la lejanía, perseguidos por un pequeño grupo de trols

\- No es momento de preocuparse por ella – dijo Cedar –. Tenemos otras preocupaciones

Efectivamente, ambas vieron como otro grupo de trols se dirigía hacia ellas. Cedar se sacó de un bolsillo su marioneta y trató de hacer un número de ventriloquia, pero con lo nerviosa que estaba no le salían las palabras

\- Esto... esto... – trataba de decir – ¿Qué... qué es lo que has hecho hoy, Astilla?

En ese momento sonó como un despertador

\- ¡Hora del té! – gritó Madeline entusiasmada, que sacó de la nada una mesa y varias sillas

Totalmente ajena al peligro, se sentó en una de las sillas y se puso a servir el té en una de las tazas que acababa de colocar

Algunos trols se miraron perplejos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Entonces, uno de ellos se sentó en la silla al lado de Madeline, y esta le sirvió el té. Otros dos trols imitaron al primero, y se sentaron para que Madeline les sirviera el té. Esta gustosa les sirvió las tazas mientras se ponía a charlar cordialmente con ellos, los cuales respondían con gruñidos.

Pero un cuarto no fue de la misma opinión, y prosiguió amenazadoramente hacia Cedar y Cupido. Esta última se colocó al frente

\- Ojalá tuviese conmigo un arco y flechas – dijo –. Podría defenderme como Dexter

Y al igual que Dexter, de repente cayó en sus manos un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Sin tener tiempo de sorprenderse, tomó corriendo el arco y disparó una flecha contra la porra que llevaba el trol que iba a atacar.

La flecha se clavó en el arma de aquella criatura, haciendo que la soltara. El trol, sorprendido al verse desarmado y con Cupido apuntándole con una nueva flecha, se dio la vuelta y huyó bosque a través

\- Ha sido increible – dijo Cedar –. No sabía que tuvieses tan buena puntería

\- Tengo muchos años de práctica – dijo Cupido –. ¿Y Dexter?

Ambas vieron como Dexter había logrado desarmar a varios trols, pero todavía le quedaba uno, el jefe del grupo, que estaba armado con una porra y un escudo. Los demás trols animaban a su jefe, mientras el príncipe no se veía muy confiado

\- ¡Vamos Dexter, tú puedes! – le animó Cupido

Dexter escuchó los ánimos, pero no se volvió para no perder de vista a su rival. Aquellos ánimos le dieron el valor que necesitaba para enfrentarse al jefe trol. Con total confianza, se lanzó contra su rival.

El jefe trol interpuso su escudo, bloqueando el ataque de Dexter. Entonces contraatacó intentando noquear a Dexter, pero este se apartó a tiempo.

El jefe trol atacó entonces varias veces con su porra, golpes que Dexter esquivaba y devolvía los ataques como podía, viéndose que las fuerzas estaban igualadas.

Algunos de los trols hablaban a gruñidos, y entonces uno que llevaba una porra el la mano adoptó una expresión maliciosa.

Ambos contendientes estaban rodeados por un grupo de trols a un lado y Cedar y Cupido al otro. Entonces el trol que llevaba la porra dio un pequeño paso adelante, y se preparó para golpear a Dexter en cuanto lo tuviese delante.

El príncipe retrocedía ante una nueva andanada de ataques del jefe trol, totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Dexter estaba a medio metro de aquel otro trol, el cual levantó su porra, dispuesto a tumbar al príncipe, cuando...

\- ¡Cuidado, Dexter! – gritó Cupido, al descubrir las intenciones de aquel trol tramposo

De repente, una rana cayó sobre la cara de aquel trol, el cual soltó su arma y retrocedió mientras daba gritos de asco.

La rana cayó al suelo, mientras el grupo de trols retrocedía

\- ¡Largo de aquí, desagradables engendros de piel escamosa! – gritó amenazadoramente Hopper a los trols, los cuales escapaban asustados

\- Gracias, Hopper, te debo una – dijo Dexter sin volverse, aun encarando al jefe trol, que se había quedado solo

Dexter volvió a atacar, esta vez con más fuerza. Tras varias potentes estocadas, logró arrebatarle el arma y romper su escudo.

El jefe trol, al verse desarmado, escapó por el mismo camino que habían seguido los otros. Dexter entonces suspiró aliviado

\- ¡Genial, Dexter! – le dijo Cedar

\- ¿Estáis todos bien? – preguntó Dexter, tras recuperar el aliento

\- Sí – dijo Cupido, quien vio a Hopper y se dispuso a preguntarle en voz baja – ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Escuché vuestros planes, y estaba preocupado por mis amigos – dijo en voz baja –. Además, tenía que proteger a quien me ayudará con Briar

\- Descuida, lo resolveré tan pronto rescatemos a Raven – dijo Cupido guiñándole el ojo

Madeline llegó entonces

\- Los trols se han quedado satisfechos con el té – dijo ilusionada –. Ya se han ido, pero han prometido visitarme en mi salón

\- Me pregunto donde habrá ido Cerise – dijo entonces Cedar –. Carmine y ella salieron corriendo perseguidos por los trols

\- Tendremos que encontrarla – dijo Dexter –. Sin Carmine no podemos seguir el rastro de Raven

El grupo se puso en camino

\- Por cierto, ¿de donde habrán salido el arco y la espada? – preguntó Cedar

\- Eso me pregunto yo – dijo Dexter mientras examinaba su espada –. Si no llega a ser por estas armas, estaríamos perdidos

\- A lo mejor os las ha dado el narrador – dijo Madeline –. Acostumbra a ayudarnos cuando estamos en apuros

\- Sea quien sea, deberíamos darle las gracias – dijo Cupido –. A lo mejor ha sido Ole

\- Es posible – dijo Dexter –. Quizá lo descubramos más tarde

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En lo alto de una montaña, Hunter y Ashlynn se encontraban junto a un tirachinas gigante

\- Parece que has tenido buena puntería, Hunter – dijo Ashlynn –. Has tenido una buena idea con este sistema

\- Gracias – dijo Hunter –. Era de esperar que con las prisas salieran sin el debido equipamiento. Menos mal que nosotros sí íbamos preparados

Ashlynn se puso a mirar con unos prismáticos

\- Estoy viendo que el grupo de Apple también está en problemas – dijo

\- Los ayudaremos también – dijo Hunter, quien de pronto miró al cielo –. Aunque parece que alguien podría ayudarlos en vez de nosotros

Ashlynn miró. El dragón de Daring seguía sobrevolando la zona

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola de nuevo. Lamento profundamente haberme retrasado tanto, pero por fin he logrado terminar el episodio. Ahora no estoy muy sobrado de creatividad, por lo que me cuesta más trabajo terminar episodios. Pero no he dejado la historia en ningún momento.**

**Llegó el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**_Isabelita emoxxa_: en efecto, Dexter está dispuesto a rescatar a Raven, y hará todo lo posible por que así sea. Ya has visto el valor que ha demostrado.**

**_Badloverunconditionally: _No exactamente. Ole y Silfax no tienen ningún parentesco. Te sugiero que leas el cuento de Ole Cierraojos para que lo entiendas. (Por el momento yo no puedo revelar nada).**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Podrá plantar cara el equipo de Apple al peligro que corre? ¿Qué ha pasado con Cerise y Carmine? ¿Escapará el director Grimm de los trols? ¿Logrará Kitty su foto? ¿Podrá escapar Raven? ¿Ayudarán de nuevo Hunter y Ashlynn? Y sobre todo ¿Tendrán mi creatividad en objetos perdidos?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	12. Érase una calurosa bienvenida (2ª parte)

**Hola a todos. Aquí sigue la acción. Empezamos:**

Capítulo 12. Érase una calurosa bienvenida (2ª parte)

Apple y su grupo seguían rodeados por los trols. Todos estaban tras la hija de Blancanieves, que miraba desafiante a los trols

\- ¡Estos trols no me van a impedir llegar hasta Raven! – exclamó

\- Cuidado, Apple – dijo Briar –. Estos no tienen pinta de querer ir a una fiesta

\- ¡Me da igual! – dijo – ¡Les voy a enseñar a no meterse en mi camino!

Apple seguía al frente sin mostrar signo alguno de temor. Los trols se preparaban para atacar con sus porras, cuando de pronto...

Unos naipes aparecieron de la nada, golpeando a los trols en la cara. Algunos se mostraron desconcertados, y de repente una figura apareció ante ellos y entonó una voz atronadora:

\- ¡Dejad en paz a mis súbditos! – gritó

Todos retrocedieron ante el miedo. Esta presencia imponía bastante

\- ¡Marchaos de aquí si no queréis que os corte la cabeza! – gritó la voz de nuevo

El grupo de trols huyó de allí. Apple y los demás se mostraron desconcertados

\- ¿Lizzie? – preguntó Apple – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Lizzie Hearts se volvió hacia sus compañeros

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? – preguntó –. Os largasteis sin decirme nada, y tenía que cuidar de mis súbditos, así que os he seguido

\- Has llegado justo a tiempo – dijo Briar –. Estamos en una misión de rescate de Raven, ¿nos ayudas?

\- ¿Salvar a Raven? ¡Pues claro! – dijo Lizzie – ¡Hay que rescatarla para ganarla jugando al cricket! ¡Y cortarle la cabeza!

Apple suspiró. Definitivamente Lizzie era un caso perdido

\- Bien, tropa. Hay que seguir el camino – dijo Apple –. ¿Aun funciona el detector, Humphrey?

\- Sí, sigue funcionando – dijo Humphrey –. El rastro de magia se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte

\- Eso es que estamos siguiendo el ritmo correcto – dijo Apple –. Vamos

Pero no habían dado más de cuatro pasos cuando apareció otro trol, este más fiero y corpulento que los anteriores, también armado con una porra

\- ¡Dejadme esto a mi! – dijo Briar, sacando un radiocasete – Eh, amigo, ¿Te apuntas a una fiesta majestuosa?

Briar encendió el aparato. Una música marchosa llenó el ambiente. Briar se puso a bailar como su fuera una de sus últimas fiestas.

Pero aquella bestia no parecía dispuesta a hacer caso a aquella estridente música. Furioso, el trol rompió con su porra el radiocasete, haciendo que cesara la música

\- ¡Eh, que era nuevo! – protestó Briar

\- ¡Olvídate de eso, Briar! – gritó Apple –. ¡Cuidado, que va a atacar!

El trol gigantesco iba a atacar, cuando repentinamente una llamarada redujo a cenizas el arma de aquella bestia

El trol escapó asustado mientras el dragón en que iban Daring, Duchess y Sparrow descendía

\- ¿Daring? – preguntó Apple – ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

\- Daring y yo hemos venido a rescatar a Raven – mintió Duchess mientras agarraba el brazo de Daring

\- Ah, vale – dijo Apple despreocupadamente –. Cuantos más seamos menos tardaremos en rescatarla. Vamos

Duchess se quedó sin palabras. Apple nuevamente había reaccionado sin decir nada

\- Debe estar tan concentrada en rescatar a Raven que no me ha prestado atención – murmuró

El grupo, ahora de nueve, prosiguió su marcha por el bosque

\- ¡Yyyyyyy la operación rescate sigue en marchaaaaaaa! – canturreó Sparrow

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerise y Carmine siguieron corriendo perseguidos por el grupo de trols. Ella miró en todas direcciones, cerciorándose de que estaban solos. Entonces se detuvo en seco.

Lo que no había visto era a Kitty, que se había camuflado en una de las ramas de un árbol, con su cámara en mano, dispuesta a fotografiar a Cerise.

El grupo de trols llegó ante Cerise y Carmine, aunque uno de ellos tropezó con el árbol en cuya rama estaba Kitty, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, perdiendo su cámara en el proceso, aunque mantuvo su invisibilidad.

Entretanto, Cerise plantó cara a los trols gruñendo como un lobo mientras sus ojos se volvían amarillos. Carmine también gruñó.

Los trols se asustaron al ver la expresión de ferocidad de Cerise y echaron a correr, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque.

\- Ha sido fácil – dijo Cerise mientras sus ojos recuperaban la normalidad –. Vamos Carmine, será mejor que regresemos con los demás

El lobo asintió, y ambos echaron a correr en dirección opuesta. Kitty mientras tanto volvió a hacerse visible

\- ¡Mira que hacerme caer del árbol! – refunfuñó mientras recogía su cámara –. La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, Cerise

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El director escapaba de los trols. A pesar de sus años, aun estaba en buena forma como para correr a buen ritmo.

Pero aquellas criaturas estaban en mejor forma física que él, y la distancia que los separaba era cada vez menor

\- ¡Estoy perdido! – gritó el director mientras seguía corriendo sin saber bien qué ritmo estaba tomando – ¡Ojalá pudiera salir volando!

De repente, una cuerda se ató a uno de sus pies y lo alzó por los aires, dejándolo colgando cabeza abajo. Al mismo tiempo, los trols caían en un gran agujero que alguien había disimulado con ramas

\- Bu... bueno – dijo el director que seguía colgado de una pierna –. Al menos ya no tengo que preocuparme por esos trols

\- Ha sido muy efectivo el agujero en el suelo que has excavado, Hunter – dijo Ashlynn quien lo había visto todo desde lejos

\- Gracias, preciosa – dijo Hunter –. Tu trampa del lazo que ha levantado por los aires al director también ha sido muy efectiva. Al final vas a saber preparar trampas mejor que yo

Ashlynn sonrió

\- Parece que todos los grupos ya se han librado de los trols – dijo entonces Hunter

\- Lo que me preocupa es que está anocheciendo – dijo Ashlynn –. Tendremos que ver donde cobijarnos

\- Tranquila, está todo pensado – dijo Hunter –. He preparado un refugio en ese árbol

Ashlynn miró impresionada. Hunter había preparado un magnífico refugio colgante en uno de los árboles

\- Es precioso – dijo ella –. ¿Y qué pasará con los demás?

\- Supongo que tendrán que arreglárselas por si mismos – dijo Hunter –. Tranquila, sabrán cuidarse

\- Eso espero, Hunter – dijo Ashlynn –. Eso espero

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerise y Carmine lograron reunirse con Dexter y los otros

\- ¡Cerise, me alegro de que estés a salvo! – dijo Cedar

\- ¡Y Carmine también! – dijo Madeline, mientras acariciaba al lovo

\- ¿Cómo os habéis librado de esos trols? – preguntó Cupido

\- Oh, digamos que hemos corrido a más velocidad que ellos y los hemos despistado – respondió Cerise –. Ya sabéis que soy la más rápida del instituto

\- Estupendo – dijo Dexter –. Volvemos a estar todos juntos

Cerise se fijó en la rana que tenía Cedar en sus manos

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hopper? – preguntó

\- He venido a ayudar – respondió la rana –. Estas horrorosas criaturas han salido huyendo como conejos ante mi presencia

\- No lo dudo – dijo Cerise, quien a continuación observó a Dexter y a Cupido – ¿y de dónde habéis sacado esas armas?

\- Te parecerá un cuento – dijo Cupido –, pero nos han caído del cielo

\- ¿Del... cielo? – preguntó Cerise

\- Yo creo que ha sido Er Deivi quien nos las ha proporcionado, para echarnos una mano – dijo Madeline –. Que en esta historia todavía no nos ha ayudado todavía

\- Esto es muy extraño – dijo Cerise mientras miraba hacia arriba –. De todos modos, será mejor que no perdamos más el tiempo. Debemos encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, está a punto de ponerse el sol y no sabemos qué otros peligros podrá albergar este bosque

Los otros cinco asintieron

\- Me ha parecido ver una mansión no muy lejos de aquí – dijo Cerise –. Es muy sospechoso que haya un lugar así en este bosque, pero creo que merecería la pena echar un vistazo

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Dexter –. Vamos

El grupo se puso en camino. Probablemente hubiera más peligros que desconocían en ese bosque

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silfax había visto desde su espejo como los trols que envió escapaban del bosque, la gran mayoría asustados

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? – exclamó indignado – ¿Esos trols han huido de una pandilla de adolescentes de cuento de hadas? ¡Estoy rodeado de incompetentes!

Entonces se fijó en el rumbo que estaban tomando los dos grupos

\- ¡Ah, si se dirigen a la mansión que hechicé! – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente –. No importa el fracaso de esos trols inútiles. En lugar de eso, les prepararé algo que los detendrá definitivamente

Silfax se echó a reír mientras su pájaro graznaba. Aquella risa siniestra llenó la estancia y llegó hasta la celda donde estaba Raven

\- Primero se ha lamentado y ahora ríe de triunfo – murmuró –. Esto me da mala espina. Y por si fuera poco, no encuentro la forma de salir de aquí. Sé que quedaré agotada, pero trataré de usar mis poderes para abrir la cerradura

Raven se concentró mientras sus manos emitían un ligero resplandor violeta que iluminó tenuemente la estancia. Raven estaba decidida a escapar de allí, aunque eso supusiera quedarse sin sus poderes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo de Dexter llegó hasta la mansión de la que había hablado Cerise. Se encontraba en un extraño claro de aquel bosque. Tenía dos pisos y muchas ventanas. Pero las telarañas que se veían en algunas ventanas y las persianas bajadas hacían suponer que estaba abandonada

\- Vaya, es impresionante – dijo Cedar –. Pero parece abandonada

\- ¿Qué hará una mansión como esta en medio del bosque? – preguntó Cupido

\- Eso mismo nos preguntábamos nosotros – dijo la voz de Apple

Dexter y los otros vieron como el grupo de Apple se acercaba hacia allí

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola de nuevo. Esta vez he terminado el capítulo antes que de costumbre.**

**He hecho volver a aparecer a Lizzie. Pensé que merecía un poco más de importancia ya que en la anterior aventura apenas tuvo intervenciones.**

**Llegó el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**_Isabelita emoxxa_: en efecto, Dexter está dispuesto a rescatar a Raven, y hará todo lo posible por que así sea. Ya has visto el valor que ha demostrado.**

**_Badloverunconditionally: _me alegra que te divierta mi historia, aunque para ver a Dexter rescatando a Raven aun tendrás que esperar**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Qué pasará ahora que se han encontrado los dos grupos? ¿Qué significa esa mansión? ¿Por qué no parece preocupado Silfax? ¿Podrá escapar Raven? Y sobre todo ¿Tendré que intervenir yo en algún momento?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	13. Érase una mansión en el bosque

**Hola a todos. Aquí sigue la acción. Allá vamos**

Capítulo 13. Érase una mansión en el bosque

Todos se vieron. Apple era la primera sorprendida

\- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – preguntó

\- Yo iba a preguntaros lo mismo – dijo Dexter

\- Hemos venido a rescatar a Raven, está claro – dijo Apple

\- Y nosotros también – dijo Cedar – ¿Y qué hacen aquí Lizzie y Duchess?

\- A mi también me importa Raven – dijo Duchess indignada – ¿Qué os creíais?

Todos la miraron con expresiones de sarcasmo

\- No sé por qué me cuesta creer eso – dijo Cerise

\- ¡Y a mi me habíais dejado sola! – exclamó Lizzie con indignación – ¡A una reina no la pueden abandonar sus súbditos!

\- ¿Y qué hace Hopper aquí? – preguntó Daring

\- Estaba preocupado por mis amigos – respondió la rana –. Y por favor, ¿a alguna bella dama le importaría besarme para que vuelva a ser humano?

Como casi todas las chicas parecían estar muy ocupadas discutiendo sobre qué hacían allí, Cupido fue la que se encargó de darle el beso, restaurándole a su forma humana. Tras un momento de charla, fue Apple la que habló

\- Supongo que discutiendo no haremos nada. Será mejor que pensemos todos juntos - dijo

\- Lo más sensato sería buscar un refugio – dijo Cerise –. Está anocheciendo y sería peligroso quedarse en este bosque

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Briar –. Y supongo que tendremos que entrar en esa mansión. Aunque me da escalofríos

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Apple

Briar se estremeció

\- Me recuerda al castillo donde mi madre durmió cien años – dijo

Apple le tomó la mano

\- Tranquila amiga – le dijo –. Yo estoy contigo. No tienes nada que temer. Este no será el sitio donde duermas cien años

Briar se tranquilizó

\- Gracias, Apple

Cupido vio que Hopper estaba nervioso. Probablemente quisiera ser él quien pudiera consolar a Briar

\- Bien, ¿a qué estamos esperando? – preguntó Blondie –. Entremos en la vieja mansión

\- Realmente vieja – dijo Dexter –. Parece el escenario de un videojuego de zombis

\- Yo he conocido zombis de verdad – dijo Cupido –. No son tan terribles

El grupo se acercó a la puerta de la misma. Tenía una cerradura

\- ¡Genial! – protestó Duchess –. Aquí hay una cerradura y no tenemos la llave. Chicos, tendréis que echar la puerta abajo

\- Puede que no sea necesario – intervino Blondie –. Por algo soy la hija de Ricitos de Oro

Blondie se acercó a la puerta mientras sacaba unas horquillas de su pelo y las metía en la cerradura.

En cuestión de segundos, se escuchó un "clic" y la puerta se abrió. Blondie sonreía

\- ¿Veis qué fácil?

El grupo se adentró entonces en el vestíbulo de aquella mansión. Estaba amueblada, aunque todos los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas blancas para evitar que se llenaran de polvo.

\- El lugar parece tranquilo – dijo Apple –, pero podría ser una trampa

\- Con un poderoso hechicero de por medio, cualquier cosa es posible – dijo Dexter, mirando a izquierda y derecha

\- Quizá debiésemos registrarla para ver si encontramos algo – dijo Hopper –. Nunca se sabe

\- Buena idea – dijo Duchess, asumiendo dote de mando –. Propongo que los reales registremos el piso de arriba y los rebeldes el de abajo

Y así, Apple, Blondie, Briar, Daring, Dexter, Duchess, Hopper, Humphrey, Lizzie se encaminaron al piso de arriba. Cedar, Cerise, Madeline, Sparrow, Lilly y Carmine se dispusieron a registrar el de abajo. Cupido, aunque aun no había elegido su destino, se quedó con los rebeldes, ya que era el grupo menos numeroso, aunque le habría encantado estar junto a Dexter.

\- Nos reuniremos de nuevo en el vestíbulo en treinta minutos – comunicó Apple

Los demás asintieron, y se dispusieron al registro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kitty estaba junto a la puerta de la mansión. Había visto entrar a todos los demás

\- Así que Cerise se ha metido en esta mansión – dijo –. Seguramente querrá pasar la noche aquí, el sol está a punto de ponerse

La gata dio una vuelta alrededor de la construcción

\- Se me está ocurriendo una idea realmente brillante – su sonrisa se acentuó –. Voy a encaramarme a esta mansión y cuando esté durmiendo le quitaré la capucha y le haré una foto con sus orejas al descubierto ¡La foto será un notición en el instituto y ella quedará en ridículo! ¡A veces me sorprendo a mi misma de lo retorcidos que son mis planes!

Kitty se acercó a una de las paredes y con sus uñas gatunas se encaramó por ella. Aquella noche iba a tener su gran oportunidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado los treinta minutos. Tal y como quedaron, todos volvieron a reunirse

\- Hemos registrado de arriba abajo este piso – dijo Cupido –. Nada fuera de su sitio

\- Lo mismo para el piso de arriba – dijo Blondie –. Solo telarañas y más telarañas

\- Nada sospechoso, entonces – dijo Apple –. Aun así me sigue pareciendo raro que exista este lugar

\- Y estás en lo cierto, princesa – dijo entonces una voz –. Es un lugar que en condiciones normales no debería existir

Todos se sobresaltaron. De repente las luces se encendieron y vieron la silueta del hechicero ante ellos

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Apple desafiante – ¡No me inspiras confianza!

Dexter y Daring se pusieron en guardia. Cerise gruñó, al igual que Carmine

\- Imagino por vuestras expresiones que creéis saber quién soy – dijo –. En efecto, soy Silfax, el más grande hechicero

\- ¡Silfax! – gritaron algunos

\- ¿Dónde tienes a Raven? – gritó Dexter mientras corría hacia él – ¡Dímelo!

\- ¡Espera, Dexter! – avisó Humphrey, pero el príncipe no le escuchó

\- ¡Dexter! – le gritó Cupido, pero este no se detuvo

Cuando estuvo a un paso de Silfax, pegó un salto, dispuesto a abalanzarse contra él.

Pero en lugar de tumbarlo al suelo, Dexter simplemente lo atravesó, estrellándose contra el suelo. Silfax se echó a reír

\- Quería avisarte – dijo Humphrey mientras entre Daring y él ayudaban a Dexter a incorporarse –. Mi detector señala un bajo nivel de magia en él

\- ¿Bajo nivel de magia, dices? – preguntó Dexter, mientras pensaba – ¿qué es entonces, un impostor?

\- No exactamente, principito – dijo Silfax –. Solo soy una proyección. Mi yo original está escondido en mi guarida

\- ¿Y dónde tienes a Raven? – preguntó Apple – ¡Responde!

\- Veo que la Dama del Crepúsculo tienes buenos amigos – dijo Silfax –. Está bien, princesa, te responderé. Raven está en unos cómodos aposentos encerrada. Supongo que estaréis aquí para liberarla

\- Estás en lo cierto – dijo Cerise –. Hemos venido a liberarla

\- Y tendréis la oportunidad de hacerlo – dijo Silfax –. Mañana tendréis que pasar tres pruebas. Si lo hacéis con éxito, os la devolveré

\- Ya, ¿y qué pasaría si nos negamos? – inquirió Duchess

\- En ese caso, me temo que me esfumaría y no volveríais a ver a vuestra amiga – dijo Silfax riendo siniestramente –. Si eso es lo que queréis

\- ¡Pues claro que no! – protestó Apple mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Duchess – ¡Superaremos esas pruebas!

Todos los demás asintieron

\- Me alegra oírlo – dijo Silfax –. Mañana empezaréis

\- ¿Mañana? – preguntó Lizzie – ¿¡Y por qué no ahora!? ¡Tengo poca paciencia y muchas ganas de cortar cabezas!

\- Paciencia, futura Reina de Corazones – dijo Silfax –. Todos habéis hecho un viaje largo y difícil hasta aquí y estáis agotados. No querréis empezar esto sin estar en condiciones

Todos sopesaron aquellas palabras. Era verdad, todos estaban cansados y hambrientos de aquella travesía. Algunos no estaban para muchos esfuerzos en aquel momento

\- Pero no os preocupéis. Esta mansión tiene suficientes camas para todos. Y si tenéis hambre, en el comedor hay un banquete especialmente dispuestos para vosotros – dijo Silfax

Todos se miraron entre sí. Resultaba realmente extraño que un hechicero actuara tan indulgentemente

\- Comed y descansad. Os enfrentaréis mañana a las pruebas... si lográis sobrevivir a esta noche – dijo Silfax riéndose mientras se desvanecía

Todos se quedaron desconcertados

\- ¿No os parece un poco extraño todo esto? – preguntó Briar –. ¿Por qué querrá que estemos en buenas condiciones?

\- ¿Y por qué querrá que nos enfrentemos a unas pruebas? – preguntó Hopper

\- Lo que más me intriga a mi será lo de sobrevivir a esta noche – dijo Cupido – ¿Qué puede ser?

Todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos

\- ¡Eh, la cena se enfría! – dijo Madeline, cuya voz se escuchaba desde el comedor

Los demás se percataron, y se acercaron.

En el comedor había una gran mesa magníficamente dispuesta con asientos para todos. En la mesa había un banquete propio de un palacio real. Madeline ya se había sentado y había empezado a comer

\- ¿Qué haces, Maddie? – preguntó Cedar – ¿Y si está envenenada?

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Madeline –. Esto no sabe a envenenado

\- No sé si fiarme – dijo Lilly con algo de desconfianza

\- Yo creo que si fuera a envenenarnos no nos habría planteado pruebas, ¿no? – preguntó Blondie –. No tendría sentido. Y además yo tengo hambre

Y se sentó junto a Madeline. Los demás fueron imitando su ejemplo, quedando todos sentados a la mesa

\- Primero nos pone unos trols para detenernos y luego nos propone unas pruebas para rescatar a Raven – dijo Apple –. No sé qué es lo que pretenderá

\- Tal vez solo distraernos – dijo Dexter, pensando por un momento en lo que le dijo Ole Cierraojos, cosa de la que no encontraba explicación –, pero desconozco el motivo

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin novedad, hasta que llegó el momento de irse a dormir. Todos subieron al piso superior y vieron dos dormitorios provistos de literas. Los chicos fueron a uno y las chicas a otro

\- Esto me recuerda al cuento de la princesa y el guisante – dijo Briar mientras se encaramaba a una de las literas –. Suerte que a mi no me quita el sueño una legumbre tan diminuta

Acto seguido se quedó dormida

\- Típico de Briar – dijo Apple mientras se acomodaba en la litera de abajo –. Dormida en un momento. Será mejor que durmamos. Mañana nos espera una misión de rescate

Las demás asintieron, y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidas.

Cupido no conseguía pegar ojo. Por un momento aquella misión de rescate le recordaba a las aventuras vividas en su antiguo instituto. Echaba de menos a sus monstruoamigas ¿Cómo estarían ellas ahora? Era un poco tarde, pero tenía que distraerse de alguna manera.

Sacó su móvil y se dispuso a escribir:

_Querida Frankie:_

_¿Cómo estás? Yo me estoy adaptando a mi nuevo instituto._

_Todo por aquí es diferente a cuanto conocía. Este lugar es todo lo opuesto a lo tenebroso y sombrío que era Monster High. Allí donde miro, todo son princesas, hadas y otros seres fantásticos. Aquí ronda la magia por todas partes. Incluso siento que yo misma he cambiado. Casi parezco más humana. Yo misma me he sorprendido._

_Ya he hecho nuevas amigas. Te sorprendería saber como son las cosas en este lugar._

_Pronto podré poner en marcha mi programa sobre el amor en este instituto. En cuanto lo haga te enviaré la frecuencia para que podáis sintonizarme. Por lo que he visto, aquí voy a tener mucho trabajo. Espero que por allí las parejas que a las que ayudé sigan unidas._

_¿Cómo están las demás? Os hecho de menos a todas, y recuerdo con nostalgia todas las aventuras que vivimos. Aquí estoy ahora mismo en el transcurso de una. Ya ves, apenas he llegado y ya me he embarcado en una nueva contienda. _

_Saluda a las monstruitas de mi parte. Espero que pronto volvamos a hablar._

_Un fuerte abrazo._

Chariclo Argantone Cupido

Apenas hubo pulsado el botón de enviar, un extraño sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos

Uuuuuuuuuh

Cupido miró a todas partes, tratando de saber qué era lo que producía aquel sonido

\- Seguramente habrá sido Briar roncando – dijo quitándole importancia, y trató de dormirse

Pero de repente se volvió a escuchar el sonido

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Aquello ya no parecía el ronquido de alguien. Igual era el viento que entraba por la ventana. Se fijó en que estaba entreabierta, así que fue y la cerró.

\- Espero que ese sonido tan desagradable haya cesado – dijo en voz baja

Pero de pronto

_¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!_

Esta vez sonó realmente fuerte, tanto que incluso Briar se despertó de repente. Blondie, que era la que estaba más cerca del interruptor, encendió la luz

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó Blondie – ¡Así no hay quien duerma!

\- ¡Arriba! – gritó Lilly apuntando al techo – ¡Mirad todas!

Todas siguieron el dedo de Lilly. En el techo había...

\- ¡Fantasmas! – exclamaron a la vez Blondie y Apple

Efactivamente, las sábanas que cubrían los muebles habían cobrado vida y flotaban sobre sus cabezas, habiendo adquirido forma de fantasmas y produciendo aquellos sonidos tan espeluznantes. Algunas de las chicas gritaron

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué gritáis tanto? – preguntó Briar en un tono somnoliento –. Así no hay quien duerma

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silfax se reía bastante

\- Me ha venido muy bien que hubieran entrado en esa mansión que encanté antes de que la Malvada Madrastra me quitara mis poderes – dijo –. Con los fantasmas que hay allí, estos chicos van a pasar una noche realmente terrorífica

El pájaro de Silfax graznó en un tono divertido.

Raven, mientras tanto, había tratado de abrir la cerradura, pero con sus poderes tan debilitados había sido incapaz de hacerla saltar. Ni siquiera se había movido.

Mareada y casi sin fuerzas, Raven se quedó dormida en el catre de aquella celda. Trataría de reponerse para volver a intentar escapar el día siguiente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las chicas no eran las únicas que estaban teniendo problemas con fantasmas inoportunos

\- ¡Devuélveme mi chaqueta, fantasma ladrón! – gritó Daring mientras perseguía a uno de los fantasmas

Este fantasma fue flotando hasta que atravesó una de las paredes. Daring seguía persiguiéndolo, no se percató de la misma y...

_¡Plom!_

Los demás fantasmas se rieron mientras Daring se caía al suelo

\- Creo que ya entiendo lo de sobrevivir a esta noche – dijo Humphrey, al cual otro fantasma le había quitado sus gafas

\- Pues más vale que hagamos algo para que nos dejen en paz – dijo Dexter, que hacía aspavientos para ahuyentarlos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la habitación de las chicas, algunos de los fantasmas trataban de tirarles de los pelos a Apple y a las demás, las cuales corrían por la habitación.

Kitty había logrado trepar hasta la ventana de la misma, y haciéndose invisible, apuntó con su cámara tratando de localizar a Cerise.

Esta estaba tratando de dar zarpazos a los fantasmas, pero al no ser seres físicos, no podía ni tocarlos. Carmine se limitaba a ladrar y gruñir a aquellos seres.

\- ¡Ya estoy harta! – gritó Apple mientras cogía una almohada y la tiraba hacia uno de los fantasmas que estaba cerca de la ventana – ¡Dejadnos en paz!

El fantasma esquivó la almohada, que salió por la ventana y fue a estrellarse en la cara de Kitty, la cual perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto con su cámara

\- ¡Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos! – protestó Duchess, mientras se zafaba de uno de los fantasmas que pretendía tirarle del pelo – ¡Sparroooooooooow!

Como si fuera un recluta llamado por su general, Sparrow se presentó al momento en la habitación

\- ¿Me llamabas? – preguntó el hijo de Robin Hood

\- ¡Estos fantasmas están armando demasiado escándalo! – dijo Duchess – ¡Enséñales lo que es armar escándalo!

\- ¡Como ordenes! – dijo Sparrow sacando su guitarra – ¿Estáis preparados para escuchar el verdadero escándalo, presencias espectrales?

Los fantasmas pararon de hacer ruido y se quedaron mirando a Sparrow

\- ¡Allá vamooooooooos! – gritó Sparrow, haciendo sonar su guitarra

La guitarra profirió un sonido estridente. Las chicas tuvieron que taparse los oídos. Sparrow no paraba de tocar

\- ¡Bienvenidos al Gran Concierto de Sparrooooooow! – gritó con un tono también estridente

\- ¡Ah, qué desagradable! – trató de exclamar Apple – ¿A eso lo llaman música?

\- No eres la única con esa opinión – dijo Briar –. Mira

Apple observó como los fantasmas también adoptaban expresiones de desagrado ante la estridente música de Sparrow

\- ¡Está funcionando! – exclamó Blondie – ¡Sigue así, Sparrow! ¡Vamos chicas, animad!

Las demás hicieron caso a Blondie y lanzaron vítores y aclamaciones al rebelde, el cual estaba en su elemento, haciéndoles una demostración a aquellos fantasmas de lo que era su música.

Los chicos en su habitación también escucharon el estridente sonido. Los fantasmas de su habitación también estaban molestos por aquella música desagradable

\- ¿Por qué se ha puesto a cantar Sparrow? – preguntó Dexter – ¡No hay quien lo soporte!

\- Creo que de eso se trata, hermanito – dijo Daring –. Observa

Los fantasmas de aquella habitación se marcharon espantados de la mansión. En la habitación de las chicas también ocurrió lo mismo. Sparrow sonrió triunfante

\- ¡Y eso ha sido todooooooo! – gritó

Las chicas aplaudieron con entusiasmo

\- ¡Bravo! – gritaba Cedar – ¡Eres el mejor espantando fantasmas!

\- Gracias, gracias – dijo Sparrow –. Me alegra que haya gente que aprecie mi música

\- Ya puedes retirarte, Sparrow – dijo Duchess –. Si queremos que des otro concierto ya te avisaremos

Sparrow asintió y se marchó

\- Has tenido muy buena idea, Duchess – dijo Apple –. Gracias a ti podremos dormir

\- ¡Pues claro! – dijo Duchess dándose aires de grandeza –. Ya sabía yo que estos fantasmas no soportarían la música de Sparrow

\- Bien, ahora tratemos de dormir. Debemos estar en condiciones para las pruebas de mañana – dijo Apple a las demás

Todas asintieron y se dispusieron a dormir. El día siguiente iba a ser muy duro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kitty había caído en la hierba

\- ¡Otra vez se me ha escapado la oportunidad! – gruñó –. Pero no importa. Mañana lo intentaré de nuevo. Prepárate, Cerise. Tu secreto será descubierto

Mientras tanto, el director Grimm, aun colgando por un pie, se había quedado dormido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Siento la tardanza, pero una vez más no he estado sobrado de tiempo.**

**Aquí habéis visto un mensaje que ha mandado Cupido a sus antiguas compañeras. El mismo también aparecerá en mi fic de Monster High "Agua dulce, agua salada".**

**Llegó el momento de los agradecimientos:**

_**MickeyNoMouse:**_** muchas gracias. La historia continua.**

_**Badloverunconditionally**_**: gracias a ti por votar. Y sí, no podía dejar de lado a un personaje que se está volviendo tan importante**

_**Yolotsin Xochitl: **_**los trols no eran muy valientes que digamos. Y espero que te haya gustado la aventura de la mansión**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿En qué consistirán las pruebas? ¿Reunirá suficiente fuerza Raven para escapar? ¿Kitty podrá sacar una foto de las orejas de Cerise? Y sobre todo ¿Seguirá el director colgando cabeza abajo?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	14. Érase la primera prueba

**Hola a todos. Aquí sigue la acción. Allá vamos**

Capítulo 14. Érase la primera prueba

La noche transcurrió sin más incidentes. Cuando a la mañana siguiente despertaron todos, se encontraron en el comedor con que alguien se había tomado la molestia de prepararles el desayuno

\- No sé por qué no me sorprende esto – dijo Apple –. Esperemos que no intente envenenarnos

\- Tranquila, Apple – se adelantó Blondie –. Yo seré la catadora oficial

Esta rápidamente se sentó como había hecho Madeline la noche anterior. Se sirvió un vaso de leche y bebió un poco

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Cupido – ¿Está envenenada?

Blondie no respondió. Parecía haberse quedado paralizada

\- Esto... ¿Blondie? – preguntó Apple pasando su mano por delante de sus ojos – ¿Estás bien?

De pronto, a Blondie le brillaban los ojos

\- ¡No está envenenada! – exclamó emocionada mientras tomaba las manos de Apple – ¡Es la mejor leche que he tomado nunca! ¡Debe ser de vacas que se alimentan de pastos frescos!

Todos los demás se sorprendieron. Una vez convencidos de que los alimentos no estaban envenenados, todos desayunaron sin perder el tiempo. Cupido se dio cuenta de la cara que tenía Dexter

\- No deberías preocuparte, Dex – le dijo Cupido – Lograremos rescatarla

\- No es eso lo que me tiene preocupado – respondió el príncipe –. Temo por lo que nos esté preparando Silfax

\- Sea lo que sea le haremos frente, hermanito – intervino Daring –. Eso es lo que debe hacer un príncipe

\- Un príncipe – murmuró Cupido mientras observaba a Dexter con una mirada fugaz–Un príncipe rescatando a su princesa

De alguna manera, le había parecido guapo. Esa mirada a través de sus gafas, ese pelo castaño sedoso,… ella se podría pasar mirándole horas.

Entonces reparó en que Duchess y Apple la estaban mirando. Ella se apresuró a volver a adoptar su mirada habitual. Aunque algo tenían que sospechar ambas, ya que Apple sonrió y Duchess reprimió una risita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hunter paseaba por las ramas del árbol. El tiempo al anochecer había sido bueno, por lo que dormir en aquella especie de refugio que preparó se le había hecho bastante agradable.

Se asomó a ver a Ashlynn, que estaba dormida en el otro compartimento del refugio. La princesa aun se hallaba dormida, con su antifaz a escasos metros

\- Buenos días, calabacita – dijo Hunter dándole unos toquecitos en la espalda –. Espero que hayas disfrutado de un sueño reparador

Ashlynn reaccionó a los toquecitos, desperezándose, pero aun con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿Ya se ha vuelto a convertir mi carroza en una calabaza? – preguntó somnolienta

Hunter rió por lo bajo

\- Nada de eso, mi princesa – le respondió –. Tanto tu carroza como tu príncipe siguen aquí

Ashlynn abrió los ojos lentamente. Entonces vio a Hunter mirándola

\- Ya lo sabía, mi príncipe–dijo sonriendo–Solo quería saber si seguías ahí

\- Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado–dijo Hunter mientras la besaba–Vamos, hay que desayunar, tenemos a unos amigos que necesitan nuestra ayuda

Ashlynn asintió, mientras Hunter le tendía algunas manzanas verdes

\- Las he cogido del árbol en que hemos instalado nuestro refugio–dijo–Tranquila, no están envenenadas

\- Si lo estuvieran, Apple no tardaría en venir por aquí–dijo Ashlynn mientras cogía una y le daba el primer mordisco

Una vez hubo terminado, Ambos dispusieron a descender del árbol, aun dando la espalda al bosque en donde estaba la mansión misteriosa

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude a bajar?–preguntó Hunter sonriendo

\- Ya te he dicho que quiero apañármelas yo sola–respondió Ashlynn con un tono juguetón de molestia–No voy a ser la típica princesa que necesita ayuda para todo

Hunter rió, mientras veía como Ashlynn descendía torpemente del árbol, pero afortunadamente sin tropezar. Una vez abajo, Hunter habló:

\- Bien, es hora de ver en qué podemos ayudar a nuestros ami… ¡eh! ¿qué ha pasado?

Ambos miraron sorprendidos al bosque. Lo que vieron les dejó sin palabras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando hubieron terminado el desayuno, todos se prepararon para salir al exterior de la mansión

\- Es hora de saber a qué tenemos que enfrentarnos – dijo Apple – No olvidéis, tenemos que estar preparados para lo que sea

Pero cuando abrieron la puerta, se encontraron con una sorpresa que los dejó mudos

Todo el bosque había cambiado. Seguía habiendo árboles, pero también había zonas pantanosas, otras zonas de montaña, árboles de otras especies y hasta un riachuelo.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido cambiar tanto el paisaje en una sola noche? – preguntó Cedar

\- Esto no ha sido un cambio repentino – dijo Humphrey mientras miraba su detector –. Ha habido magia de por medio

\- Has acertado – dijo entonces la voz de Silfax, quien hizo su aparición

Dexter apretó los puños al verlo. De buena gana habría ido a zarandearle para que le dijera donde estaba Raven, pero sabía que esto solo era una imagen suya, así que no podría tocarlo

\- Me he permitido acondicionar un poco más este terreno para la prueba que os voy a proponer – dijo mientras movía una de sus manos, la cual brillaba con una luz morada –. Gracias a mis poderes recuperados ha sido fácil

\- Sí, ya sé – dijo molesta Apple – ¿Nos vas a decir de una vez en qué consiste esa prueba?

\- Hay gente que se va a dormir si esto sigue siendo tan aburrido – dijo Briar

Silfax rió

\- Yendo al grano, como debe ser – dijo –. No esperaba menos de un escuadrón de rescate como este. Pues bien, aquí tenéis la prueba que tenéis que realizar

Silfax se sacó un objeto del bolsillo. Era una perla

\- ¡Es preciosa! – dijo Duchess, a quien le brillaban los ojos – ¡Tiene que ser mía!

\- ¡Ni hablar! – intervino Lizzie – ¡Yo la he visto primero!

\- ¿Tú? – preguntó Duchess mientras empujaba a Lizzie – ¿Y quién te crees que eres para reclamar algo mío?

\- ¡La futura reina de corazones! – exclamó Lizzie, quien a su vez empujó a Duchess – ¡Y si te interpones en mi camino, haré que te corten la cabeza!

\- ¡Inténtalo! – gritó Duchess desafiante

Ambas se miraron friamente, estando a punto de pelearse

\- Vamos, damiselas – dijo Daring, que gentilmente se interpuso entre ambas –. Unas princesas tan hermosas no deberían pelearse

\- ¡Métete en tus asuntos! – le gritaron ambas al unísono, en un tono tan fuerte que le hizo caer al suelo

\- Parece que se van a pelear – dijo Cedar

\- Vamos a tener que separarlas – dijo Cerise

Pero Apple fue la que intervino, visiblemente molesta

\- ¡Lizzie, Duchess, ya está bien! – gritó en un tono que atemorizaba – ¡No estáis aquí para pelearos por una perla! ¡Y aunque lo estuvieseis, no tendría sentido discutir por una que no podéis coger!

Ambas se sorprendieron por el tono autoritario e intimidante que estaba empleando Apple. Razonaron lo que les dijo y se separaron, no sin antes lanzarse mutuas miradas de reproche

\- Esto ya es otra cosa – dijo Apple, más aliviada

\- Bien, ¿qué tiene que ver esa perla con la prueba? – preguntó Hopper

\- Vuestra primera prueba consistirá en reunir antes de que se ponga el sol todas las perlas que he escondido en este bosque – explicó Silfax – Hay en total mil perlas como esta

Al escuchar la cantidad de perlas, los ojos de Duchess y Lizzie brillaron

\- Así que la prueba va de buscar – dijo alegremente Madeline – ¡Me encanta!

\- ¿Y qué pasará si al ocaso no hemos reunido esas perlas? – preguntó Cerise

Silfax puso una sonrisa siniestra

\- Que quedaréis petrificados para siempre – dijo mientras reía de forma maléfica

Todos se quedaron mudos de asombro

\- Yo de vosotros empezaría a buscar ya – dijo Silfax –. Volveremos a vernos si lográis pasar esta prueba

Seguidamente se desvaneció

\- ¡Si no nos damos prisa nos van a dejar de piedraaaaaaaaa! – canturreó Sparrow

\- ¡Yo reuniré esas perlas! – dijo Duchess, mientras se alejaba corriendo –. Y cuando lo haga me las quedaré todas

\- ¡No si yo las consigo primero! – gritó Lizzie mientras seguía a Duchess – ¡Y serán para mi!

El resto del grupo se preparó

\- Ya habéis oído – dijo Apple –. Empecemos a buscar esas perlas

Todos asintieron

\- Aguanta, Raven – dijo Dexter por lo bajo –. Solventaremos esto lo antes que podamos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kitty estaba escondida tras la mansión, y había escuchado la prueba de Silfax, pero aunque hubiera perlas de por medio, había algo que le importaba más que eso

\- Esta será la perfecta ocasión para fotografiar a Cerise sin su capucha – dijo frotándose las manos –. Voy a seguirla y cuando baje la guardia… ¡Flash! A veces me sorprendo de lo inteligente que soy

La gata se hizo invisible. La consecución de su objetivo estaba en camino

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven se despertó. Recordó que se había quedado sin fuerzas tratando de escapar. Vio entonces que alguien se había tomado la molestia de llevarle el desayuno. No podía más, tenía que volver a intentar fugarse de aquel sitio.

A pesar de haberse quedado dormida, no se sentía como si hubiera recuperado fuerzas. Al contrario, se sentía incluso más débil que antes.

Como pudo, se incorporó y se dispuso a desayunar. Si no recuperaba fuerzas, no tendría poderes suficientes como para volver a intentar abrir la cerradura de aquella celda.

Una vez hubo comido, se dispuso a concentrarse de nuevo para usar sus poderes. Por fortuna nadie había logrado apreciar las señales en la cerradura de su intento de fuga del día anterior, pero eso no significaba que no debiera actuar con cautela. Con cuidado se dispuso nuevamente a tratar de abrir la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos se pusieron a buscar perlas de inmediato. Daring y Dexter buscaban por el suelo, Apple y Briar entre los árboles, Hopper, transformado en rana y Duchess convertida en cisne buscaban en las zonas de agua. Lizzie y Lilly buscaban en las zonas más elevadas. Sparrow y Humphrey en las cuevas. Cedar y Cerise por los arbustos. Madeline en...

**¡Madeline! ¿Qué haces tomando tranquilamente el té?**

\- ¡Ah, vamos Er Deivi! – dijo ella con toda tranquilidad –. Buscar tantas perlas es un trabajo muy largo

Lo sé. Pero no pretenderás quedarte parada mientras los demás buscan

\- Pero, ¿esto hará que estemos más cerca de rescatar a Raven?

Te lo garantizo. Siento no poder daros un atajo. Aunque podría sugerirte que prestes atención a las hormigas

Madeline meditó unos segundos

\- ¡Estupendo! – dijo Madeline muy contenta – ¡Sé hablar algo del idioma de las hormigas! ¡Gracias, Er Deivi!

Madeline se puso a buscar animadamente hormigas por el suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silfax reía desde su refugio

\- Puede que sean muchos, pero será imposible que logren reunir las mil perlas antes de que llegue el ocaso–dijo Silfax mientras reía a carcajadas–Muy pronto se habrán convertido todos en estatuas de piedra ¡Y entonces no podrán salvar a su amiga!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ashlynn y Hunter, ya provistos con sus "disfraces" veían a los demás buscar perlas

\- Parece que la prueba consiste en buscar perlas por todo el terreno – observó Ashlynn –¿Qué podemos hacer, Hunter?

\- Deberíamos ayudarles a encontrarlas, pero de una manera que no sepan que les estamos echando una mano

\- ¿Y si las buscamos a escondidas y se las dejamos donde puedan encontrarlas? – preguntó Ashlynn

\- Es muy arriesgado, nos exponemos a que nos vean – dijo Hunter –. Aunque se me está ocurriendo una idea ¡Pesky!

La traviesa ardilla que solía acompañar a Hunter hizo de repente su aparición. De repente, al ver a la pareja disfrazada hizo amago de partirse de risa

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra reírte, Pesky! – protestó Hunter, malhumorado –. No te he llamado para que te rías de nosotros. Atiende a lo que voy a decirte

Pesky paró de hacer muecas y atendió a Hunter

\- Escúchame bien – le dijo –. Necesitamos que ayudes a nuestros amigos a encontrar perlas por el bosque. Pero no deben saber que se las has dado tú, ¿entiendes?

Pesky asintió, aunque parecía actuar con demasiada calma para lo que era habitual, y sin más demora se encaramó al árbol más próximo y se dispuso a desplazarse entre las ramas

\- Te ha hecho caso sin hacer bromas – dijo Ashlynn –. Es curioso

\- Y tanto – dijo Hunter –. Se ve que por fin ha entendido cuando es importante que no haga travesuras

Pero tan pronto Hunter acabó de hablar, una lluvia de bellotas cayó sobre su cabeza. Este quedó desconcertado tan pronto cesó, pero lo entendió enseguida

-¡Pesky! – bramó enfadado

La ardilla estaba en la rama del árbol haciéndole muecas. Después siguió su camino para ayudar a los demás

\- Si no fuera porque nos va a ayudar ahora mismo le daría su merecido – murmuró Hunter

\- Vamos, no seas tan duro – dijo Ashlynn casi a punto de soltar una risita –. Solo está bromeando. Mientras deberíamos ver si somos capaces de ayudarles nosotros también

\- De acuerdo – dijo Hunter –. Espero que no nos descubran o nuestro plan de incógnito se irá por los suelos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los amigos seguían buscando perlas. Blondie era la que llevaba la cuenta de las que le iban trayendo, mientras que Duchess y Lizzie seguían molestándose la una a la otra

\- Yo seré la que consiga más perlas – dijo Duchess –. Ya he debido pasar de las cincuenta

\- ¿Solo cincuenta? – dijo despectivamente Lizzie –. Yo llevo sesenta y dos

Duchess enfureció

\- No tardaré en alcanzarte, ya lo verás – dijo mientras redoblaba sus esfuerzos en la búsqueda

Cedar se fijó en que Madeline se había arrodillado frente a un hormiguero

\- ¿Qué haces, Maddie? ¿Estás buscando dentro del hormiguero? – le preguntó

\- No, no quiero molestar a las hormigas – contestó Madeline –. Les estoy pidiendo que nos ayuden, aunque no sé si me entienden bien. Hace años que no hablo el idioma de las hormigas y el acento no me sale muy bien

Cedar miró incrédula como Madeline parecía estar susurrando cosas en un idioma que no entendía a las hormigas, las cuales movían las antenas

\- No te entretengas mucho, no tenemos demasiado tiempo – dijo Cedar mientras se disponía a seguir buscando perlas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaban las horas del día, llegando a la media tarde, y todos seguían reuniendo aquellas joyas. Blondie había sido relevada por Cedar, y la cuenta seguía

\- Llevamos seiscientas veinticinco – dijo tras terminar de contar –. Creo que no lo lograremos

Dexter rebuscaba entre unos matorrales

\- ¿Dónde estarán estas perlas? – preguntó preocupado –. Si no las conseguimos, no podremos rescatar a Raven

De pronto, algo le cayó en la cabeza

\- ¡Eh! – gritó mientras se agachaba a observar qué le había caído – ¿Qué es esto?

Pero antes que dijera lo viera bien, más cosas le cayeron en la cabeza

\- ¡Esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro! – gritó Dexter mientras miraba a las alturas – ¿Dónde estás, Silfax?

Pero de repente, se dio cuenta que lo que le habían caído en la cabeza eran... perlas

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – se preguntó –. Bueno, es igual, ya lo averiguaré. Raven es más importante

Dexter recogió las perlas y se las llevó a Cedar, mientras Pesky se reía entre las ramas de los árboles.

Briar rebuscaba en un nido de pájaros, recogiendo de él otra perla

\- Si no lo logramos, el tiempo que pasó durmiendo mi madre no será nada comparado con lo que nos espera – dijo mientras bajaba

De pronto, se fijó en que junto a ella había un radiocassette

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hará esto en mitad del bosque? Bueno, supongo que no hará daño a nadie si lo pongo en marcha

Al pulsar el botón de encendido, del aparato brotó una música estridente que la asustó y la hizo retroceder, tropezando y cayendo al suelo

\- ¡Ay, qué daño con la caída! – dijo.

Entonces se fijó en que había caído sobre varias perlas

\- ¡Qué suerte! – dijo –. Voy a llevárselas a Cedar

Briar se alejó llevándose las perlas, mientras Ashlynn se asomaba tras un árbol

\- Sabía que Briar no se resistiría ante un radiocassette – dijo

Mientras tanto, Daring buscaba en el hueco de un árbol, sacando de él una perla

\- ¡Ah, que aburrimiento! – dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo –. Ojalá estuviésemos frente a un desafío

De repente, observó que en el espejo se veían varias perlas. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta

\- ¡Más perlas! – dijo mientras las recogía –. Aunque es curioso que no las viese antes

Mientras se alejaba, Hunter se asomaba entre unos arbustos

\- Sabía que Daring se miraría al espejo tarde o temprano – dijo

Cedar se preocupaba

\- Llevamos solo setecientas quince – dijo mientras miraba el sol –. Y queda solo media hora para el ocaso

Los demás ya no eran capaces de encontrar más perlas

\- Hemos fracasado – dijo Apple, arrodillándose –. Jamás rescataremos a Raven

\- Nunca se da uno por vencido hasta que ha llegado el último segundo – dijo Madeline

Todos miraron. Maddie iba al frente de una fila de hormigas

\- ¿Qué haces, Madeline? – le preguntó Cerise

\- Las hormigas me han ayudado a encontrar perlas – dijo – ¡Mirad!

Todos contemplaron con asombro como las hormigas cargaban como podían un gran número de perlas

\- ¡Es genial! – dijo Blondie – ¿Cuántas hay?

Madeline se puso a hablar con una de las hormigas. Entonces dijo:

\- Hay doscientas ochenta y cuatro

\- ¿Doscientas ochenta y cuatro? – preguntó Blondie –. Veamos, si las juntamos con las setecientas quince que tenemos suman... ¡Novecientas noventa y nueve!

\- ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó Apple – ¡Nos falta una! ¡Hay que encontrarla de inmediato!

Todos echaron a correr en busca de la perla que les faltaba, pero no eran capaces de localizarla

Dexter se puso a mirar al sol. Estaban en pleno ocaso. El príncipe sintió sus pies petrificarse

\- Ahora sí que hemos fallado – se lamentó –. Lo siento Raven

Kitty aun no había empezado a petrificarse. Seguía siendo invisible

\- Esta es mi oportunidad. Me acercaré a Cerise y le quitaré la capucha ¡Se va a enterar esta caperucita roja!

La gata echó a correr hacia donde estaban Cerise, cuyos pies también habían empezado a petrificarse. Pero en el trayecto tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Y ese algo con que tropezó echó a rodar hasta llegar junto a Cerise

\- ¡Eh, mirad, creo que la tengo! – gritó Cerise mientras la cogía – ¡Es la perla que falta!

\- ¡Sombretástico! – gritó Madeline – ¡Ya no nos quedaremos de piedra!

Efectivamente, todos empezaron a despetrificarse. Seguidamente se pusieron a dar vivas de alegría

\- Espéranos, Raven – dijo Dexter –. Ya estamos más cerca de ti

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Siento la tardanza, pero una vez más no he estado sobrado de tiempo.**

**La prueba está basada en la que tuvo que realizar Bobalicón en el cuento "La reina de las abejas", escrito por los Hermanos Grimm.**

**Llegó el momento de los agradecimientos:**

_**Trunks:**_** gracias por tu review. La historia sigue**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Podrá escapar Raven? ¿En qué consistirá la siguiente prueba? ¿Ayudarán de nuevo Ashlynn y Hunter? Y sobre todo ¿Alguien pillará in fraganti a Kitty?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	15. Érase una fuga frustrada

**¡Feliz 2015! Aquí os dejo el siguiente episodio. Espero que os guste**

Capítulo 15. Érase una fuga frustrada

Aquella noche todos estuvieron muy animados. Habían logrado lo que parecía imposible, reunir el millar de perlas, impidiendo con ello que quedaran petrificados. Sin embargo, después de aquello, las perlas desaparecieron, lo que hizo que Lizzie y Duchess se decepcionaran.

Tras haber podido dormir sin incidentes de ningún tipo, una vez más se encontraron a la mañana siguiente con el desayuno preparado. Blondie fue una vez más la catadora, cosa que hizo encantada, y verificando que no había ningún veneno

\- No estoy segura de esto – dijo Apple mientras desayunaban –. A lo mejor pretende que estemos débiles para la prueba de hoy

\- Ya he probado de todo y no me siento diferente – preguntó Blondie –. Entiendo tu preocupación, Apple, pero como has podido ver no hay ningún veneno en la comida

\- ¿De qué creéis que irá la prueba de hoy? – preguntó Sparrow mientras hacía como que tocaba una guitarra, pero sin esta –. Ojalá sea una prueba de música

\- O de descifrar circuitos tecnológicos – dijo Humphrey –. En eso no hay quien me gane

\- O podría ser una competición de baile moderno – dijo Briar –. Me encantaría poder mostrar mis pasos

\- ¿Y si nos pide que nos enfrentemos a un dragón como Drag? – preguntó entonces Dexter

Todos los demás enmudecieron. En sus mentes estaba el miedo que habían pasado por culpa de aquel temible dragón, al cual solo pudieron vencer gracias a un yesquero mágico

\- Pero ese dragón fue enviado muy lejos de aquí – objetó Cedar –. Veo poco probable que haya regresado

\- Tal vez él no, Cedar – dijo Dexter –, pero podría haber ahí fuera más dragones tan peligrosos como él

\- Vamos hermanito, no me digas que te asusta un simple dragón – dijo Daring, tomándole de los hombros – ¿Ya no recuerdas las lecciones de Comportamiento Heroico?

Daring hizo como si sostuviera en sus manos una espada y un escudo

\- ¡Ven a por mi, dragón fiero! – dijo en un tono de voz que parecía ensayado incontables veces – ¡Nada me impedirá rescatar a mi damisela en apuros!

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Dexter pensara en Raven. El haber superado la prueba del día anterior hizo que estuvieran más cerca de liberarla, pero seguía habiendo algo que le inquietaba. Aquel hechicero era muy poderoso, pero confiaba en poder rescatar a Raven antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven se despertó con dificultad. Apenas había conseguido dormir aquella noche, en la que trató por todos los medios de abrir aquella cerradura usando los escasos poderes que le quedaban. Por alguna razón sentía que cada día se iba debilitando más. Pero por suerte el trabajo de los días anteriores casi había dado sus frutos. La cerradura ya estaba casi abierta, por lo que un poco más de esfuerzo sería suficiente para poder verse libre. Una vez más se puso ante la cerradura y murmuró unas palabras en un idioma ininteligible. Sus manos brillaron, así como la cerradura, cuyo mecanismo empezó a vibrar, moviéndose lentamente

\- Vamos – dijo Raven mientras trataba de concentrarse para abrir aquella puerta –. Un poco más...

Clic

Raven contempló con sorpresa cómo el mecanismo de la puerta se había abierto. Por fin era libre. Deteniéndose un momento para recobrar aliento, abrió con cuidado la puerta. Era muy temprano, y tal vez Silfax estaba aun dormido, por lo que era posible que pudiera salir de allí sin que la viese. Luego trataría de ir por el bosque en busca de ayuda.

Raven salió de allí y vio unas escaleras que conducían a alguna estancia superior. Con sumo cuidado de no caerse, las subió. Aquel lugar parecía vacío.

Pero cuando llegó al piso superior, se dio cuenta de que allí había varios trols de los que trabajaban para Silfax. Aunque por fortuna todos ellos estaban durmiendo, generando una horrible sinfonía de ronquidos

\- Voy a tener que andar con mucho sigilo – dijo Raven en voz baja

Tratando de armar el menor ruido posible, Raven abrió la puerta tras la cual se encontraba, la cual pareció crujir levemente, lo cual hizo temerse a Raven que alguna de aquellas bestias pudiera despertarse.

Unos segundos de silencio le bastaron para saber que aquellos trols seguían profundamente dormidos.

Tras abrir la puerta lo suficiente para poder pasar, Raven caminó entre aquellos trols dormidos. Uno de ellos lanzó un potente ronquido cuando pasaba junto a él, asustándola de nuevo. Pero una vez más no se despertó ninguno.

Raven salió de aquella sala y se internó por una amplia galería que parecía excavada bajo tierra

\- Ya no puedo estar muy lejos de la salida – dijo –. Haré un esfuerzo más

Al final de la galería encontró una puerta. Igual que antes, trató de abrirla con cuidado, para ver ante qué se iba a encontrar ahora. Entonces descubrió que tras ella había otra sala, esta aun más grande y mejor acondicionada que aquella en donde estaban los trols. Podía ver libros, una mesa, lo que parecía una bola de cristal y en un colgadero enorme, un gran pájaro. Raven lo reconoció enseguida como aquel en que Silfax se la había llevado. Este ofrecía un feroz aspecto, pero parecía estar dormido, al igual que los trols. Raven terminó de observar aquella estancia, en que había un sillón, pero nadie sentado en él. Ahí debía ser donde Silfax se sentaba para observar todo

\- Esto tiene mala pinta – dijo Raven –. Probablemente ese pajarraco tenga un oído más agudo que el de los trols. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que no me descubra? Solo puedo usar un hechizo de silencio, pero con lo débil que está mi magia, no sé si funcionará

Raven trató de concentrarse, aunque por la expresión que adoptó parecía que aquello le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo. Sus manos brillaron y poco después el brillo se extendió a todo su cuerpo. Segundos después este cesó

\- No he conseguido cancelar todo el ruido, pero confío en haberlo minimizado lo suficiente para que ese pajarraco no se despierte. Allá voy

Raven abrió la puerta, que no crujió. Con sumo cuidado caminó por aquella gran estancia. El pajarraco no pareció alterarse lo más mínimo. Eso era buena señal. Entonces Raven alcanzó la otra puerta, que conducía a más escaleras. No había nadie más a la vista, así que la abrió con cuidado y salió de allí. El pájaro gigante, que parecía estar tranquilo, abrió en ese momento uno de sus enormes ojos.

Raven seguía recorriendo un nuevo corredor, este un poco más amplio, que había tras aquella estancia. Entonces vio al fondo una enorme puerta, que no estaba cerrada con llave. Esa debía ser la salida de aquel lugar. Tan deprisa como le permitieron sus piernas, logró llegar hasta aquella puerta

\- Al fin soy libre – dijo mientras tiraba de ella, dispuesta por fin a respirar aire fresco

Pero al abrirla se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar no era el bosque, ni un pueblo. Ni siquiera una torre de un castillo. Estaba en...

\- ¡Una mina! – exclamó perpleja – ¡He estado encerrada en una mina todo el tiempo!

\- Efectivamente, Raven – dijo entonces una voz –. En una impresionante mina excavada durante largos años por gente trabajadora que pretendía vivir en ella ¡Y con la que yo me hice tras hacerles huir

Una risa siniestra hizo volverse a Raven. Silfax estaba ante ella, acompañado de su gigantesco pájaro y dos trols. Raven retrocedió

\- Así que has sido capaz de escapar de mi jaula – dijo el hechicero –. Estoy impresionado, dada tu carencia de poder

\- Déjame ir, Silfax – dijo Raven –. Tienes mis poderes, has completado tu venganza sobre mi madre

\- Oh querida, ¿eso piensas? – dijo Silfax –. Lamento comunicarte que aunque te haya quitado tus poderes, estos no me pertenecen en su totalidad. No tendré pleno control de ellos hasta dentro de dos días, por lo que mucho me temo que no puedo dejarte escapar

Raven se sorprendió. No sabía de esta cuestión

\- Así que haré tu estancia aun más agradable. Estos trols te llevarán a tu próximo alojamiento. No temas, esta vez serán unos aposentos dignos de una princesa

Silfax rió mientras los trols apresaban nuevamente a Raven, que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse

\- Gracias por avisarme viejo amigo – dijo el hechicero a su pájaro, el cual graznaba alegremente –. Ahora me ocuparé de esos aprendices de héroe

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La hora del desayuno había terminado y todos salieron al exterior de la casa para ver en qué iba a consistir la siguiente prueba. Una vez más, observaron con sorpresa como había cambiado el terreno, y esta un río rodeaba toda la mansión

\- Qué extraño – dijo Blondie –. ¿Pretenderá que nademos?

\- No creo que solo consista en eso, Blondie – dijo Cupido –. Tiene que haber algo más oculto

\- Exactamente – dijo entonces la voz del hechicero

Todos observaron con sorpresa como Silfax se materializaba ante ellos

\- ¿Qué quieres proponernos esta vez, Silfax? – preguntó Dexter –. Si no fueras una proyección, ahora mismo te haría decirnos donde tienes a Raven

\- Tengo que discrepar, principito miope – dijo el hechicero –. Esta vez no soy una ilusión, sino mi yo real

Al escuchar esas palabras, Dexter hizo amago de lanzarse contra el hechicero. Apple y Cupido, que lo vieron venir, se apresuraron a sujetarlo

\- ¡Soltadme! – dijo Dexter – ¡Tenemos que hacer que nos diga donde está Raven!

Apple se extrañó de escuchar a Dexter tomando tanta consideración por la hija de la Malvada Madrastra. ¿Podría ser que...?

\- No tendrías que molestarte, principito – dijo Silfax –. Precisamente os voy a decir donde está

Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar aquello

\- ¿Nos lo va a decir? – preguntó Cedar – ¿Y si miente?

\- Supongo que el que mienta o diga la verdad tendréis que decidirlo vosotros – dijo Silfax –. Como os decía, os diré donde está la Dama del Crepúsculo. Está encerrada en aquella torre

Silfax apuntó a un lugar donde hasta antes no parecía que hubiera nada, pero entonces todos vieron lo que parecía una torre de castillo

\- ¡Es preciosa! – exclamó Maravillada Apple – ¡Cuando se lo cuente a Holly...! Eh, espera, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Se puede saber qué significa esa torre?

\- ¿No has oído que Raven está encerrada ahí, Apple? – preguntó Cerise – ¿A qué estamos esperando entonces? ¡Vamos a rescatarla!

\- Menos lobos, Caperucita – dijo Silfax –. El camino hasta la torre está cerrado en este momento. Y por si intentáis algo, os comunico que existe una puerta mágica que impedirá que salgáis de este bosque hasta que logréis completar esta prueba

\- ¿Y se puede saber en qué consiste la prueba? – preguntó Lizzie

Silfax entonces se sacó del bolsillo lo que parecía una pequeña llave dorada

\- Esta es la llave que abrirá la puerta que bloquea el camino hacia la torre – dijo

Todos miraron la llave. A continuación, Silfax tiró la llave al río

\- Solo tenéis que cogerla – dijo el hechicero

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. En primer lugar quiero felicitaros este nuevo año, un año en que habrá bastantes novedades en Ever After High: nuevos personajes, el especial Spring Unsprung... y en el que trataré de publicar más seguido. Aunque puede que los episodios sean un poco más cortos.**

**Llegó el momento de los agradecimientos:**

_**Isabelita emoxxa:**_** gracias por comentar. Me alegro que estés al día con la historia. Trataré de publicar más seguido**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Por qué han encerrado a Raven en esa torre? ¿Podrán los demás coger la llave? ¿Ayudarán de nuevo Ashlynn y Hunter? Y sobre todo ¿Dexter es miope?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	16. Érase la segunda prueba

**Hola a todos. Aquí está el siguiente episodio. Espero que os guste**

Capítulo 16. Érase la segunda prueba

Silfax a continuación desapareció

\- ¿Así de simple? – preguntó Dexter

\- No sé qué decir, pero creo que aquí hay gato encerrado – dijo Briar

\- ¿Te refieres a que también han encerrado a Kitty? – preguntó Madeline sorprendida

\- Briar se refiere a que es muy sospechoso que esto sea tan fácil, Maddie – dijo Lilly –. Y francamente, creo que está en lo cierto

\- Pues yo sigo creyendo que Kitty está por aquí – dijo Madeline mientras miraba a izquierda y derecha

Sin que nadie lo notara, unos pasos se alejaban corriendo de aquel grupo hasta refugiarse tras un árbol

\- ¡Fiiiiiiu! Ha faltado poco para que me descubran – suspiró Kitty al tiempo que se hacía visible –. No lo parece, pero Madeline es realmente perspicaz. Y por si fuera poco Cerise no se aparta de donde está ella y no puedo acercarme a quitarle la caperuza

Kitty entonces vio que el grupo se dirigía hacia el río

\- O puede que sí se me presente la oportunidad – rió la gata, al tiempo que volvía a hacerse invisible

Mientras tanto, el grupo se acercaba al río

\- Dejadme esto a mi – dijo Duchess –. Recuperar algo del agua será coser y cantar

\- Pero Duchess, ¿y si es una trampa? – le preguntó Blondie

\- En ese caso, hay un príncipe que me rescatará – dijo mirando de reojo a Daring

\- Por supuesto – dijo Daring mientras mostraba una brillante sonrisa –, pero ¿no decías que no sabías nadar?

\- Esto no es nadar, es bucear – puntualizó Duchess –. Y eso sí puedo hacerlo

Decidida, Duchess se dirigió al río, transformándose en cisne negro

\- Es demasiado fácil – dijo Cerise –. Esto me huele a chamusquina

\- El río no fluye a velocidad que arrastre a alguien – observó Dexter –. Entonces, ¿qué podrá ser…?

Duchess entonces metió la cabeza en el agua, siendo el punto en el que Silfax tiró la llave. Por un momento parecía que iba a bucear para cogerla.

Pero entonces, esta recobró su forma humana y salió corriendo del agua, al tiempo que profería graznidos escandalosos, hasta esconderse detrás de Daring

\- Duchess, ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó Apple

\- Mo… mo… mo… mo… – tartamudeaba la aludida

\- ¿Tarareas una nueva canción? – dijo Madeline animada – ¡Deberías cantársela a Melody!

\- Di… digo que en el agua hay un mo… mo… ¡monstruo! – logró decir por fin Duchess

Entonces todos vieron como del agua emergía un monstruo verde escamoso profiriendo un rugido aterrador. Su cuello medía casi dos metros de largo, y su boca estaba llena de dientes afilados. Cupido se fijó en que tenía pestañas prominentes llevaba y los labios pintados.

Todos escaparon a refugiarse tras los árboles mientras el monstruo seguía rugiendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ashlynn y Hunter desde su posición vieron al monstruo emerger

\- ¡Qué horror! – exclamó Ashlynn – ¿de dónde ha salido esa criatura?

\- Ese hechicero debe haberla hecho aparecer mediante magia – observó Hunter –. Jamás había visto ninguna criatura así

\- ¿Qué podríamos hacer para ayudarles? – preguntó Ashlynn – porque dudo que esa bestia quiera darles la llave por las buenas

Por primera vez, Hunter dudaba

\- No lo sé, Ashlynn – dijo –. Nunca me he encontrado con una criatura semejante. Pero será mejor que pensemos algo antes que sea demasiado tarde

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo, escondido tras árboles y rocas, vio con temor al monstruo

\- Ya me parecía a mi que era demasiado fácil – dijo Humphrey

\- Jugada inteligente – dijo Dexter, observando a la criatura –. Para poder sacar la llave del agua, primero tenemos que anular a ese monstruo. Y podríamos tardar toda la eternidad

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Hopper temblando –. Si me convierto en rana y me tiro al agua, esa cosa es capaz de merendárseme de un bocado

\- Necesitamos anular al monstruo, como Dexter ha dicho – comentó Apple –. Pero, ¿cómo?

\- Podríamos darle batalla – dijo Daring

Todos miraron al príncipe

\- ¿Qué? en Entrenamiento Heróico nos enseñan a luchar contra dragones. Un monstruo como este no debe ser mucho más difícil de vencer

\- Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano – dijo Dexter –. Propongo que nos separemos en dos grupos. Uno le dará batalla a esa cosa, mientras tanto el otro grupo, aprovechando la distracción, recuperará la llave del río

\- Me parece una buena idea – dijo Briar –, ¿pero quién va a ofrecerse voluntario para distraer a esa cosa?

\- Yo lo haré – dijo Daring dando un paso al frente –. Nadie como yo para derrotar monstruos que bloquean el camino hacia damiselas en apuros

\- Yo te ayudaré – dijo Dexter –. Si luchamos dos, le distraeremos más

\- ¿Os importa si os ayudo yo también? – preguntó Cerise

Los demás la miraron

\- Mi madre ya tuvo que huir del Lobo Feroz – dijo –. Así que tengo experiencia en huir de criaturas horrendas

\- Y yo puedo ayudar también – dijo Sparrow preparando su guitarra –. Podría tocar algo de música para amansar a las fieras

\- ¿Y quién recuperará la llave? – preguntó Briar

Todos entonces miraron a Hopper

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – preguntó él –, pero si… yo…

De repente, este se transformó en rana

\- ¿Tenéis idea de lo que puede hacerme ese monstruo si me descubre? – preguntó este

\- Tranquilo amigo – dijo Daring, que preparaba su espada –. No le daré oportunidad de ello. Confía en nosotros

A pesar de haberse convertido en rana, Hopper seguía mostrándose nervioso. Miró por un momento a Briar. Y entonces decidió que era hora de hacer lo que tenía que hacer

\- Está bien – dijo –. Recuperaré esa llave del río

Mientras los que iban a tomar parte en el rescate de la llave trazaban un plan, Cupido pensó en algo. Entonces se acercó a su compañera de habitación

\- Esto… Blondie ¿podemos hablar un momento?

\- Claro – respondió ella – ¿qué necesitas?

\- Necesito que me respondas a algunas cosas – dijo ella mientras le susurraba algo al oído

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silfax había vuelto a su guarida y miraba la escena de Dexter y los demás preparándose para hacer frente a aquel monstruo

\- Parece que algunos han decidido plantar cara al monstruo – dijo mientras se reía –. No saben lo que les espera

Entonces apareció uno de los trols que se había llevado a Raven, quien hizo una reverencia ante el hechicero

\- ¿Ya está instalada nuestra invitada en sus aposentos? – dijo Silfax –. Magnífico, ocuparos de que no le falte de nada, y no olvidéis darle de beber "aquello" ¡Y que sea la última vez que se os escapa un prisionero y no os dais cuenta!

El rol asintió, volviendo a hacer una reverencia y retirándose

\- No tienen mucho cerebro, pero pueden ser útiles – murmuró Silfax mientras veía al rol alejarse – ¿Por qué costará hoy día encontrar secuaces inteligentes?

El hechicero decidió volver a enfocarse en los héroes contra el monstruo acuático. Esperaba ver un buen espectáculo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡A la carga! – gritó Daring, mientras Dexter y Cerise le acompañaban

Los hermanos Charming iban armados con sus espadas, mientras que a Cerise le bastaban sus pies. Sparrow se había quedado atrás, provisto de su guitarra

\- Es tu momento, Hopper – le dijo Briar mientras lo echaba al agua –. Suerte

\- Gracias, señorita – dijo la rana disponiéndose a sumergirse –. La voy a necesitar

Kitty seguía invisible. Vio la ocasión perfecta para tomar la foto de Cerise

\- Va a enfrentarse a ese monstruo. Magnífico. Si por fortuna sale despedida y cae, se le caerá también la caperuza ¡Y entonces todo el mundo verá sus orejas de lobo! ¡Y le haré el mejor retrato que se haya visto jamás! Pero será mejor que no camine cerca de Maddie para que no me descubra

La gata avanzó preparando su cámara una vez más

\- ¡Eh, monstruo! – gritó Daring preparando su espada – ¡hemos venido a derrotarte! ¡No permitiremos que una bestia malhechora como tú nos impida rescatar a una damisela en apuros

\- Eh… Daring, ¿es necesaria tanta palabrería? No creo que nos entienda – dijo Dexter

Pero entonces el monstruo rugió, dando a entender que les entendía perfectamente y que no les iba a dejar coger la llave

\- ¡Vamos allá! – gritó Daring

Tanto Dexter como él trataron del golpear al monstruo con el filo de su espada. Al fin y al cabo, un príncipe debía derrotar al enemigo, pero no acabar con él. Pero el monstruo no iba a ser tan fácil de vencer. Este fue al encuentro de los que le iban a dar batalla, y de un coletazo envió por los aires a los hermanos Charming.

Cerise esquivó el ataque por muy poco. Se caperuza estaba empezando a moverse

Kitty entonces se acercó más y más a Cerise

\- ¡Esta es mi gran oportunidad! – susurró

Carmine entonces empezó a gruñir

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Carmine? – preguntó Cedar al ver el nerviosismo del lobo, que estaba gruñendo en una dirección distinta de la que estaba el monstruo

Kitty se paró en seco

\- Oh, oh

El lobo echó a correr mostrando sus dientes

\- Eh, pero, ¿donde vas? – le preguntó Cedar

Kitty vio que el lobo iba a por ella y echó a correr. No podía gritar para no ser descubierta, así que se limitó a salir por pies

Apple y los demás vieron como Carmine corría como si estuviera persiguiendo algo

\- ¿Qué le pasará? – preguntó Lilly

\- Quizá se ha puesto nervioso y le ha dado por ponerse a correr sin motivo – dijo Madeline

Entonces vieron al lobo como si estuviera dando mordiscos al aire

\- Debe estar mal de la cabeza – dijo Briar –. A menos que esté entrenándose para dar mordiscos

Mientras tanto, Cerise y Sparrow eran los únicos que seguían en pie contra aquel monstruo, que les mostró sus fauces

\- ¡Vamos, pequeño! – dijo Sparrow tocando su guitarra – ¡A ver qué te parece esta cancióooooooon!

Entonces el monstruo se dio la vuelta y destrozó de un coletazo la guitarra de Sparrow

\- ¡Mi guitarra! – gritó perplejo el hijo de Robin Hood

\- ¡Vamos, Sparrow, apártate, que va a atacar otra vez! – dijo Cerise empujándole

Gracias a eso, ambos esquivaron el ataque del monstruo. Pero entonces este , que seguía mirando al río, se fijó en algo verde que se movía por él

\- ¡Ha descubierto a Hopper! – gritó Apple

El monstruo a continuación metió la cabeza en el agua, queriendo dar caza a esta presa

Cerise y Sparrow cogieron al monstruo por la cola, tratando de alejarlo del agua. Dexter y Daring se incorporaron de su caída

\- ¡Vamos a ayudarles! – gritó Dexter yendo hacia el monstruo

\- ¡Ya voy! – gritó Daring, pero de pronto una mano lo retuvo

Daring se volvió. Blondie y Cupido estaban ante él con una extraña sonrisa

-Esto… Daring – dijo Blondie –. Tenemos la forma de vencer a este monstruo, pero necesitamos un apuesto príncipe que nos ayude

Daring cambió de tono

\- Aquí tenéis al que buscáis, damiselas en apuros – dijo sonriente – ¿qué hay que hacer?

Cupido le susurró algo. Daring se sorprendió

\- ¡Ni hablar! – dijo – ¡Eso nunca!

\- ¿Estás seguro, Daring? – preguntó Duchess apareciendo de pronto y con un tono de voz casi de exagerada súplica –. Y pensar que creía que eras un príncipe siempre dispuesto a ayudar damiselas en apuros

Al ver la expresión de súplica de Duchess, Daring no pudo resistirse. Tenía que proteger su reputación de príncipe atento y dispuesto a todo

\- ¡Está bien, lo haré! – dijo cabizbajo – ¡Que sea rápido!

\- Descuida, no nos llevará mucho – dijo Blondie mientras le tomaba por el hombro

\- Gracias Duchess – dijo Cupido –, pero ¿por qué nos ayudas?

\- Tengo mis motivos – respondió Duchess mientras miraba de reojo a Apple

Todos seguían tirando de la cola del monstruo. Se les habían unido todos los demás, tratando de impedir que esa criatura atacara a Hopper

\- ¡Vamos, tirad más fuerte! – gritó Apple, que trataba de tirar con todas sus fuerzas

\- ¡Estoy haciendo lo que puedo! – protestó Humphrey

\- ¡Y yo también! – dijo Cedar

Madeline también tiraba, pero se comportaba como si fuera el juego de tirar de la cuerda

\- ¡Vamos, que ganaremos al monstruo! – animaba mientras ayudaba

\- ¡Pesa demasiado, Apple! – dijo Briar – ¡No podremos hacer que saque la cabeza del agua!

\- ¡Hay que hacer un esfuerzo, Briar! – dijo Apple, quien seguía tratando de tirar con todas sus fuerzas

\- ¡No voy a perder a un amigo! – gritaba Dexter, quien estaba casi al límite de sus fuerzas – ¡Y tampoco voy a perder a Raven!

De repente, todos vieron una flecha volando por el cielo, que llevaba atada una larga cuerda. Esta describió una extraña trayectoria alrededor del largo cuello del monstruo, logrando hacerse un nudo.

Unos segundos más tarde, pareció como si una enorme fuerza tirara de aquel monstruo, haciendo que sacara la cabeza del agua

\- ¡Vaya! – dijo Dexter – ¿Quién habrá podido hacer esto?

\- ¡A lo mejor ha sido Er Deivi! – dijo Madeline animada –. Siempre ayuda cuando se le necesita

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hunter sostenía un arco

\- Perfecto, blanco a la primera – dijo

\- Tienes que decirme como has conseguido hacer ese tiro – dijo Ashlynn perpleja

\- Te lo explicaré luego. Ahora rápido, ayúdame a atar el otro extremo a esa roca – dijo

Ashlynn asintió, y ambos ataron rápidamente el otro extremo de la cuerda a una gigantesca roca

\- Listo, ¿y ahora qué? – preguntó Ashlynn

\- Ahora viene cuando hay que usar la fuerza – dijo Hunter –. ¡Auuuuup!

Hunter empujó aquella roca con todas sus fuerzas. Ashlynn se apresuró a ayudarle, tratando de intuir qué iba a pasar a continuación.

Tras unos segundos de empujar, finalmente la gran piedra echó a rodar barranco abajo, tirando consigo de la cuerda.

\- ¡Genial, Hunter! – dijo Ashlynn –. Ahora ese monstruo se alejará del río

\- Sí, pero será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí, por si es arrastrado hasta donde estamos y nos ataca

Ashlynn asintió, y ambos se alejaron rápidamente de aquel lugar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El monstruo seguía siendo arrastrado. A pesar de su enorme tamaño, parecía que la fuerza opuesta era lo bastante fuerte para tirar de él

Los demás se habían apartado de él para que no les atacara

\- ¡Se está alejando del agua! – advirtió Lizzie

\- ¡Magnífico! – dijo Dexter

Pero el monstruo no parecía dispuesto a que alguien le impidiera hacerse con su presa. Con sus enormes fauces se puso a morder la cuerda hasta que esta se rompió

\- ¡No! – dijo Apple – ¡No ha servido para nada!

En efecto, el monstruo volvió otra vez su vista a Hopper, que empezaba a asomar en la superficie. Este, al darse cuenta de que el monstruo le miraba, se apresuró a volver a sumergirse.

\- ¡Vamos! – gritó Apple – ¡Tenemos que alejarle otra vez!

Pero antes que nadie se moviera, un extraño sonido llenó el ambiente

\- ¿Qué es ese sonido tan raro? – se preguntó Briar

\- ¿Es el monstruo que ruge? – preguntó Cedar

Entonces vieron que el monstruo se alejaba del agua, también desconcertado por ese sonido

\- No, no es él quien lo emite – dijo Dexter – ¿Entonces quién…?

Entonces vieron aparecer a un segundo monstruo. Algunos se asustaron hasta que lo vieron bien

\- ¿Daring? – preguntó Dexter

En efecto, el joven príncipe estaba con un disfraz hecho de hojas y ramas que se asemejaba al aspecto del otro monstruo

\- Estoy ridículo – dijo por lo bajo Daring

\- Pero ¿y el sonido? – preguntó Apple

Entonces vieron como tras él estaban Cupido y Blondie. Esta última tenía en sus manos su tablet que reproducía aquel sonido

\- Ha sido idea mía – dijo Cupido – ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de que este monstruo es hembra?

Entonces todos vieron como el monstruo se aproximaba a Daring con una mirada de curiosidad

\- Más vale que esto funcione o estoy perdido – dijo Daring

Entonces de repente en los ojos del monstruo aparecieron corazones, y saliendo del agua fue hacia Daring

\- Me parece que alguien ha encontrado a su media naranja – dijo Briar riendo

Daring al ver que el monstruo iba por él, echó a correr

\- ¡Lo siento, soy un galán, pero no me van los monstruos! – gritó mientras escapaba

Todos vieron entonces como Daring se perdía en la lejanía con el monstruo siguiendo sus pasos

\- ¿Creéis que estará bien? – preguntó Cupido preocupada

\- No te preocupes. Es mi hermano. Sabrá salir de esta – dijo Dexter mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

Cupido sintió calidez con ese gesto. No había duda, Dexter era todo un príncipe, y para ella valía más que su hermano. Iba a pensar en cómo poder decirle que le gustaba cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

\- ¡Al fin! – decía Hopper mientras salía del agua con la llave sujeta –. Creí que estaba a punto de convertirme en comida para monstruos acuáticos

\- ¡Hopper! – gritó Briar – ¡Estás a salvo!

Entonces esta lo cogió y le plantó un beso. Esto hizo que Hopper recobrara su forma humana, y que se le subieran los colores a las mejillas.

\- A... aquí tenéis la llave – dijo este, aun alucinando por el beso que le había dado Briar

Apple cogió la llave

\- Ya podemos salir de aquí – dijo

\- Aguanta Raven – dijo Dexter en voz muy baja –. Ya vamos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Tal y como prometí, voy a tratar de publicar más seguido. Ahora me ha vuelto la inspiración.**

**Al padre de Cerise lo llaman en los episodios El Lobo Malo o El Gran Lobo Malvado. Yo le he puesto el nombre con el que se le conoce más popularmente en España, El Lobo Feroz.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

_**MickeyNoMouse:**_** en efecto, aunque Dexter bien podría haber sido hipermétrope (que ve de lejos pero no de cerca). Gracias por tu review**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿En qué consistirá la última prueba? ¿Kitty podrá sacar una foto de Cerise? ¿Se comprará Sparrow una guitarra nueva? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hará el monstruo cuando alcance a Daring?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	17. Érase un camino hasta la torre

**Hola a todos. Aunque con un día de retraso, aquí está el siguiente episodio**

Capítulo 17. Érase un camino hasta la torre

El grupo avanzó hacia donde estaba la salida de aquel bosque. Ya había atardecido, y si tomaban en serio lo que dijo Giles Grimm, cada segundo era clave.

\- ¡Deprisa! – gritaba Dexter, llave en mano

Los demás seguían el ritmo, mientras algunos de dejaban de preguntarse por la suerte de Daring

\- Seguro que estará bien – dijo Apple –. Ahora lo importante es rescatar a Raven

Todos llegaron entonces a la cerradura que indicaba la salida de aquel sitio. Pero se llevaron una sorpresa, pues tras la cerradura había multitud de ramas espinosas.

Briar se asustó ligeramente y se agarró al brazo de Hopper, quien enrojeció. Apple notó aquello y no tardó en intuir por qué era. Briar le tenía miedo a aquello en recuerdo por lo que tuvo que pasar su madre, dormida durante cien años.

\- Quiere impedirnos llegar hasta Raven, pero no lo conseguirá – dijo Dexter –. Vamos

Este metió la llave en la cerradura y giró. Al hacerlo, tanto la cerradura como las ramas espinosas desaparecieron, dejando solamente la llave

\- Camino despejado – dijo Cupido

Briar soltó a Hopper, aliviada de no ver más aquellas espinas. Seguidamente, el grupo se encaminó hacia la torre donde estaba encerrada su amiga

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silfax no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Veía por un lado al monstruo del lago persiguiendo a Daring, que aun trataba de escapar, y por el otro a los amigos de Raven pasar por donde hasta hacía un momento había una cerradura protegida por ramas espinosas

\- ¡Esto es increíble! Nada de lo que les he mandado ha sido capaz de detenerlos ¡Estoy rodeado de incompetentes! Parece que si quieres algo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo – dijo –. Bien, seré yo quien se ocupe de ellos. Vamos, amigo mío, es hora de trabajar

Su pájaro lanzó un graznido de aprobación y desplegó sus enormes alas. La verdadera prueba estaba a punto de comenzar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven acababa de despertarse. Se sentía muy débil, más incluso que cuando trató de escapar de la celda donde estaba. Sin embargo, ahora vio que se hallaba en un sitio diferente. Era una estancia con ostentoso mobiliario, que solo disponía de una puerta y una ventana cubierta con unas cortinas que parecían hechas de seda.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó –. Este lugar parece más una habitación de princesa

Trató de hacer memoria de cómo había terminado allí. Silfax la había descubierto en su intento de fuga. Vale, eso lo recordaba. También que dos trols la habían apresado nuevamente. Y Silfax había dicho algo de trasladarla a otro lugar. Lo siguiente que recordaba era sentirse muy cansada, y acabó por quedarse dormida.

Trató entonces de incorporarse, no sin hacer un gran esfuerzo. Se sentía cansada, pero tenía que hacer algo. Como pudo se puso en pie y se aproximó a la ventana. Al asomarse vio algo que la dejó sorprendida. Se hallaba en lo alto de una torre, rodeada por un bosque

\- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó nuevamente –. Por lo visto ese Silfax me ha tomado por una princesa. La verdad, esto no es mi estilo para nada. Ahora bien, ¿cómo voy a salir de aquí? Con mis poderes podría haber hecho una escalera o volverme tan ligera como una pluma para aterrizar con suavidad

Raven entonces reparó en que tenía hambre. No había probado bocado desde la noche anterior. Entonces se fijó una vez más que Silfax quería asegurarse de que no le faltara de nada. En una mesa contigua al lecho donde había despertado había una bandeja llena de comida, así como un vaso con un líquido amarillento.

En condiciones normales desconfiaría de todo aquello, pero el hambre le pudo más que su desconfianza, por lo que se puso a comer para saciar su apetito.

Tras saciar su hambre, contempló el vaso con el líquido amarillento. Aparte del apetito, apareció la sed, por lo que no tardó en beber el contenido de aquel vaso.

No sabía qué era aquel líquido, pero no tenía un sabor desagradable, al contrario. Le sabía como a miel. Tras beber, se sintió cansada, por lo que se dirigió de nuevo hasta aquel lecho. Pensó que le sentaría bien un pequeño descanso antes de tratar de escapar nuevamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ashlynn y Hunter no perdieron el tiempo. Siguieron a los otros a una distancia prudencial para que no pudieran ser descubiertos

\- ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos también por Daring? – preguntó Ashlynn mientras corrían –. No sé, la última vez le vimos siendo perseguido por aquel monstruo

\- No temas, es Daring – dijo Hunter –. Conociéndole como le conozco, no dudo en que podrá salir de esta situación. Lo que me tiene más preocupado son los demás

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Ashlynn –. Ya han superado esta prueba. Solo les queda correr hasta esa torre y rescatar a Raven

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa – dijo Hunter –. Les he escuchado decir que eran tres pruebas, y esta era la segunda. Seguramente la última prueba les espera al llegar a la torre. Y ese hechicero no ha hecho acto de presencia todavía

Ashlynn abrió los ojos sorprendida

\- ¿Quieres decir que…?

\- No estoy totalmente seguro, Ashlynn – respondió Hunter –, pero conociendo la forma de actuar de algunos villanos, es lo más probable

Ashlynn sopesó aquello. Era verdad. Sus amigos podrían estar envueltos en algo más que una simple prueba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo, encabezado por Apple y Dexter, corría sin parar por el camino hacia la torre

\- ¡Casi hemos llegado! – gritaba Apple – ¡No os detengáis!

\- ¿Y si nos vuelven a salir trols de esos? – preguntó Cedar

\- ¡Si vuelvo a ver a esas cosas les cortaré la cabeza! – gritó Lizzie

\- ¿Por que tardará tanto Daring? – se preguntó Duchess

\- No te preocupes por mi hermano – dijo Dexter –. Saldrá de esta. Ahora la importante es Raven

\- Tienes razón – dijo Cerise –. Vamos a rescatarla

Cerise se dio cuenta que Carmine apareció de repente corriendo a su lado. Tenía un trozo de tela en la boca

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Carmine? – preguntó Cerise –. No es el momento de jugar a perseguir ratones. Tenemos que rescatar a mi amiga

El cachorro de lobo asintió, y siguió al grupo. Estaban a punto de llegar a la torre

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kitty descendía de un árbol

\- ¡Qué mordisco me ha pegado ese lobo! – refunfuñó –. En cuanto tenga ocasión le voy a sacar esos dientes

Reparó entonces en que el grupo se estaba alejando por aquel camino

\- Me estoy quedando sin tiempo – dijo mientras preparaba otra vez su cámara –. Tendré que correr hasta la torre yo también y vigilar por si a Cerise se le cae la capucha. Confío en que esta vez estén tan ocupados que ese lobo no pueda ni olerme

Kitty entonces volvió a desaparecer. Estaba dispuesta a conseguir la foto que buscaba a cualquier precio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo siguió avanzando hasta llegar al final del camino

\- Ya estamos aquí – dijo Apple

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que aquel lugar no era tan diferente al terreno que rodeaba la mansión. era un claro aun más grande, solo que en lugar de mansión había en el centro una torre muy alta

\- Así que aquí es donde tienen a Raven – dijo Cupido

\- Curioso, esta torre se parece a aquella en que estuvo encerrada Rapunzel – dijo Briar

\- Ojalá Holly estuviese aquí – dijo Blondie –. Le agradaría ver esto

\- ¿Quién es Holly? – preguntó Cupido

\- Ah, es verdad, aun no la conoces – dijo Blondie –. Es la hija mayor de Rapunzel y va a nuestro instituto. Pronto la conocerás, y cuando la veas, no dudarás en que es hija de quien dice ser

\- Tenemos ahora otros problemas en mente – dijo Humphrey – ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta ahí?

\- Por la puerta, por supuesto – dijo Duchess mientras se abría paso –. Solo tenemos que abrir la entrada a esa torre y llegar escaleras arriba hasta donde está Raven

\- Eeeeeh, Duchess – dijo Lilly –. No creo que vaya a ser tan fácil

\- Bobadas – dijo Duchess, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la torre –. Solo hay que tirar de la puerta y…

Duchess tiró de la manilla de la puerta. Esta no se movió

\- Parece que se resiste – dijo Duchess –. Tiraré con más fuerza

Pero por más que tiró, la puerta no se abría

\- ¡Vamos! – dijo tirando con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Ábrete! ¡Abracadabra! ¡Ábrete sésamo!

Pero no se abría. Entonces, Duchess sintió que alguien le estaba dando toques con el dedo en su hombro. Duchess se volvió para encontrarse con la cara de Sparrow

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó ella mientras trataba de recobrar aliento

Sparrow le señaló la cerradura que tenía la llave. Duchess cayó en la cuenta, mientras se le subían los colores a la cara por la vergüenza

\- Menos mal que tenemos esta llave – dijo Dexter –. Esperemos que también sirva para abrir la puerta de la torre

\- En realidad sí que sirve, joven príncipe – dijo una voz –. Pero me temo que no puedo dejar que la abráis

Todos se volvieron. Silfax estaba ante ellos, acompañado por su enorme pájaro

\- ¡Silfax! – gritó Apple

\- Debo felicitaros, pocos habrían encontrado una forma de distraer al monstruo para sacar la llave – dijo el hechicero –. Parece que no tuve en cuenta la presencia de la hija del Dios del Amor

Cupido se alteró. Así que aquel siniestro personaje la conocía

\- ¿Conoces a mi padre? – preguntó ella

\- Por supuesto – respondió Silfax –. En una ocasión coincidimos en el mundo de los monstruos. Contaba unas cosas muy raras acerca del amor, qué pérdida de tiempo

\- ¡El amor es un sentimiento muy importante! – protestó Cupido – ¿Qué sabrás tú sobre eso?

\- Cierto, no sé nada – dijo el hechicero – ¡porque amar es algo inútil! ¿O es que pensáis que por ser hijos de personajes de cuento de hadas vuestra vida va a ser perfecta?

\- Tal vez no lo sea – dijo Apple – ¡Pero al menos le damos sentido!

\- Es verdad – dijo Dexter – ¡Todos amamos! A nuestra familia, a nuestros amigos, a quienes realmente nos importan ¡Y ahora estamos aquí para rescatar a nuestra amiga, a la que queremos mucho!

\- Buen discurso, príncipe – dijo Silfax con desdén –. Podrías tener futuro como redactor de eslóganes publicitarios. Pero como os dije, no os permitiré que la abráis

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Dexter

\- Porque pronto todo el poder que le arrebaté será totalmente mío – dijo mientras alzaba su bastón, en el extremo del cual había una esfera violeta –. Fijáos, está anocheciendo. Al alba me pertenecerá totalmente todo su poder ¡Y no permitiré que unos aprendices de héroe como vosotros me impidáis recuperar lo que es mío!

\- ¡Pero tú eras un hechicero malvado que usaba esos poderes para aterrorizar a la gente! – protestó Cedar – ¡Nos lo dijo el director Grimm!

\- ¿Milton Grimm? – preguntó Silfax en tono burlón – ¡Ese inútil cuenta lo que quiere de las historias!

En algún punto del bosque, el director Grimm, que seguía colgado cabeza abajo dio un estornudo

\- Alguien debe haber dicho mi nombre – dijo mientras trataba en vano de soltarse –. Espero que eso signifique que vienen a rescatarme

Mientras tanto, Silfax seguía con su discurso:

\- Eso os dijo Grimm, ¿verdad? que yo era un hechicero malvado. Pues bien, alguien más malvado aun que yo me robó mis poderes. Y yo solo haré lo justo, recuperarlos

\- ¿Llamas justicia a secuestrar a Raven? – preguntó Dexter – ¿A quitarle sus poderes por la fuerza y a impedir que la rescatemos? ¡Eso no te hace mejor que la madre de Raven!

\- ¿Y quién dice que quiera ser mejor que esa Malvada Madrastra? – dijo Silfax – Lo siento mucho, pero no podréis pasar de aquí. Yo me encargaré de vosotros, y de paso seréis los primeros en contemplar mi regreso ¡Nadie olvidará este día!

Silfax alzó su bastón mientras reía. Los demás se prepararon para hacerle frente. Sabían que a Raven no le quedaba mucho tiempo y que tendrían que encontrar el modo de vencer a aquel hechicero y a su pájaro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Aquí tenemos un episodio más. El final se va acercando.**

**Cuando hablan de la hija de Rapunzel, me refiero a Holly O'Hair. Aunque ni ella ni su hermana van a aparecer en esta historia.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

_**badeloverunconditionally:**_** gracias por comentar, y no te preocupes. Esta historia aun tiene argumento, aunque nos acercamos al final**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Podrán vencer a Silfax? ¿Kitty podrá sacar la foto que tanto quiere? ¿Qué va a pasar con Daring? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo puede aguantar el director Grimm tanto tiempo colgado?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	18. Érase el ataque de un hechicero

Hola a todos. Aquí está el siguiente episodio. Espero que os guste

Capítulo 18. Érase el ataque de un hechicero

Silfax no perdió el tiempo, atacando con esferas violetas que salían de su bastón, las cuales, al golpear el suelo provocaban pequeños estallidos, los cuales hicieron retroceder a todos los demás.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? – preguntó el hechicero mientras se reía –. Creí que habíais venido a rescatar a vuestra amiga

\- ¿No es por nada, pero ya sabes que esto no es justo? – preguntó Dexter mientras se escondía junto con los demás tras unas rocas

\- Por supuesto que lo sé – dijo Silfax –. Soy un hechicero malvado, no esperéis que sea justo con lo que hago

Seguidamente Silfax lanzó más esferas, que obligaron a todos a esconderse

\- Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Apple –. El tiempo corre y no podemos dejar que ese hechicero nos impida entrar

\- ¡Hay que arrebatarle ese bastón! – dedujo Blondie – Todos los ataques que nos lanza son desde él!

\- De acuerdo, hay que arrebartárselo – dijo Apple –. ¿Pero quién lo hará?

\- Yo puedo intentarlo – dijo Cerise –. Si me acerco a gran velocidad podría quitárselo de las manos, pero necesito alguien que lo distraiga

\- Yo lo haré – dijo Dexter –. Me enfrentaré a él y trataré de esquivar sus ataques

\- ¿Estás seguro, Dexter? – le preguntó Cupido, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro –. Este tipo tiene pinta de ser muy peligroso

\- Lo sé – dijo el príncipe –, pero no puedo quedarme parado mientras el tiempo para salvar a Raven se acaba

\- Tienes razón, Dexter – intervino Apple –. Pásame la llave. Mientras tenéis ocupado a ese hechicero, yo entraré a rescatar a Raven

Dexter asintió. Si creaban una distracción, Apple podría entrar y sacar de esa torre a Raven. Seguidamente le pasó la llave a la hija de Blancanieves

\- Yo iré contigo, Apple – dijo Briar –. Si tenemos que sacarla a cuestas necesitarás un par más de manos de ayuda

Apple asintió

\- Allá voy – dijo Dexter –. Deseadme suerte

Dexter entonces salió de su escondrijo, blandiendo su espada

\- Voy a rescatar a Raven de una forma u otra, Silfax – gritó de forma enérgica, tratando de ocultar en lo posible lo asustado que estaba – ¡Y no me lo podrás impedir!

Silfax rió

\- ¡Al fin tenemos un valiente! – dijo aplaudiendo con en tono de burla –. Un príncipe queriendo rescatar a una bruja. Como ha cambiado el cuento

Silfax entonces volvió a lanzar bolas, pero estas eran de fuego. Dexter reaccionó enseguida. En clases de Comportamiento Heróico había aprendido cómo enfrentarse a un dragón cuando este atacaba echando fuego. Enfrentarse a Silfax con esos ataques no era muy diferente.

Ágilmente, Dexter empezó a esquivar una tras otra las bolas de fuego que le lanzaba el hechicero, mientras se apartaba de la zona en donde estaban escondidos sus amigos para distraer la atención del hechicero

\- ¡Es el momento! – gritó Apple al ver que el hechicero estaba de espaldas al lugar donde estaban ellos y que no vigilaba la entrada de la torre –. Vamos Briar

Apple y su amiga salieron sigilosamente del escondite y se dirigieron a la entrada de la torre. Apple preparó la llave

\- Ya vamos, Raven – dijo

Pero justo entonces, un desagradable graznido irrumpió en sus oídos.

Ante ellas apareció revoloteando el gigantesco pajarraco de Silfax, que se situó delante justo de la puerta. Las dos princesas retrocedieron

\- ¿Creíais que distrayéndome podríais entrar? – dijo el hechicero riendo –. No contabais con mi emplumado amigo

Silfax no se volvió, seguía lanzando ataques a Dexter, quien los esquivaba como buenamente podía. Apple en cambio miraba al pajarraco nerviosa

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Apple? – preguntó Briar

Apple entonces se puso seria

\- Voy a poner en práctica una frase que mi madre me enseñó: La música amansa a las fieras

Seguidamente se puso a cantar, mostrando un tono de voz dulce y melodioso, como el que utilizaba cuando quería que los animales del bosque vinieran junto a ella

\- ¿Creéis que resultará? – preguntó Humphrey mientras miraba

\- Debería – respondió Lilly –. La voz de Apple tiene el efecto de despertar ternura en los animales

\- Solo espero que no despierte a dragones como pasó la otra vez – dijo Cedar

Todos contemplaron cómo el pajarraco parecía quedarse escuchando la voz de Apple

\- ¡Está funcionando! – exclamó Lizzie

Pero de repente, el pajarraco se elevó y trató de darle un picotazo a Apple, quien lo esquivó tirándose al suelo. Silfax rió mientras seguía sin volverse

\- Siento decepcionarte, pero mi emplumado amigo no soporta la música melodiosa – dijo –. ¡Y en cuanto a ti, principito, va siendo hora de que te quedes quieto!

Silfax hizo aparecer unas enredaderas oscuras que fueron directas hacia Dexter

\- ¡Cuidado, Dexter! – gritó Cupido

El príncipe se preparó, y con su espada empezó a cortar las enredaderas que le iban llegando

\- Menos mal que también aprendí a manejarme con la espada – dijo mientras contrarrestaba el ataque del hechicero

Apple y Briar mientras tanto, trataban de apartarse de los ataques del pajarraco

\- Tengo que hacer algo – dijo Duchess – ¡Sparrow, tienes que cantarle uno de tus éxitos a ese pajarraco! Si la música dulce no funciona con él, tal vez lo haga la música estridente

\- Ya, ¿y cómo voy a hacerlo? – preguntó este –. Mi guitarra la destrozó el monstruo de antes

\- ¿Es que no sabes cantar sin música? – preguntó Hopper

\- Claro que sé, pero nunca canto sin tocar la guitarra. Sin música para acompañarme no me resultan unas canciones igual de buenas – respondió Sparrow

\- Pues me parece que esta vez tendrás que hacer una excepción – dijo Duchess –. Apple está en problemas, y tenemos que ayudarla. No podemos detenernos en minucias como esa

Sparrow se aproximó para susurrarle al oído:

\- ¿Esto es para que Apple salga de esta y le puedas robar su destino?

\- Por supuesto – respondió Duchess en un tono muy bajo para que nadie la escuchara

Sparrow se encogió de hombros

\- Está bien, lo intentaré – dijo –. Pero no te garantizo nada

Sparrow se dirigió hacia el pajarraco

\- ¡Eh, emplumado! – gritó – ¡A ver qué te parece mi cancioncillaaaaaaaa!

Sparrow se puso a berrear alguno de sus grandes éxitos, pero, tal y como dijo él mismo, no sonaba igual que con música. El pajarraco lo miró enfadado.

Sparrow, al ver la que se le venía encima, echó a correr, siendo perseguido por aquella ave gigantesca

\- ¡Voy a terminar de comida para pajaracoooooooos! – canturreaba mientras trataba de escapar

\- Esto va mal – dijo Lizzie –. Tenemos que hacer algo para que deje de perseguir a Sparrow

\- Aun tengo mi arco y flechas – dijo Cupido –, pero ¿cómo puedo detener a esa cosa?

De repente, una gran red, sujeta en sus extremos por piedras, se echó sobre el pajarraco. Este trató de liberarse, pero por más que se puso a forcejear solo consiguió caer antes al suelo

\- ¿De donde habrá salido esa red? – preguntó Briar

\- ¿Qué importa eso? Vamos, ahora tenemos vía libre – dijo Apple

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde un extremo, Ashlynn y Hunter estaban junto al mismo tirachinas gigante que habían usado días antes para ayudar a Dexter y a los demás

\- ¿Crees que esa red será suficiente para detener al pajarraco? – preguntó Ashlynn

\- No lo sé – respondió Hunter –. Es demasiado grande para inmovilizarlo con ella, pero confío en que pudea retenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que Apple y Briar puedan entrar en la torre

\- Ojalá no te equivoques, Hunter – dijo Ashlynn –. No sé de qué otra forma podríamos ser útiles, en especial contra ese hechicero. Si al menos consiguiésemos entorpecer su vista…

De pronto, a Ashlynn se le ocurrió una idea

\- ¡Creo que sé qué podemos hacer! – exclamó –. Vamos, Hunter, tenemos que entrar en la mansión

\- ¿En la mansión? – preguntó Hunter – ¿Para qué…?

\- Te lo explicaré por el camino – dijo Ashlynn tirando de él –. Vamos, si tienen lo que necesito, aun podremos ayudarles

Hunter se dejó guiar por Ashlynn, mientras pensaba que tal vez la hija de Cenicienta tuviese aptitudes para ser una Rebelde

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silfax seguía atacando a Dexter, esta vez lanzándole esferas azul celeste.

Una vez más, Dexter las esquivaba, hasta que vio que una iba directa hacia él sin posibilidad de zafarse

\- Bueno, es hora de usar la espada – dijo preparándose

Con todas las fuerzas que pudo, Dexter golpeó la esfera con su espada, consiguiendo que esta se partiera en dos, pero de pronto, su pelo se erizó y su cuerpo se contrajo, como si se hubiera electrocutado, haciendo que soltara la espada. Silfax se rió

\- No deberías atacar esferas eléctricas con una espada metálica – dijo –. Seguro que esto no te lo esperabas

Como pudo, Dexter trató de volver a ponerse en guardia, aunque no conseguía recoger su espada por miedo a más calambrazos

\- Parece que he hallado tu punto débil – dijo riéndose –. Pues prepárate, que vienen más

Silfax le lanzó más esferas celestes, lo que hizo que Dexter se apartara corriendo, sin haber podido recoger su espada

\- ¡No escaparás indefinidamente! – gritó Silfax, aumentando el número de esferas que lanzaba – ¡Qué divertido!

De repente, Dexter tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo. Silfax rió

\- ¡Al fin te tengo donde quería! – dijo riendo el hechicero – ¡Ahí va eso!

SIlfax le lanzó otra esfera a Dexter. Este cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir una buena descarga eléctrica.

Pero incluso con los ojos cerrados sintió como algo había venido corriendo hasta ponerse delante suyo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Cedar Wood

\- ¡Cedar! – dijo – ¿Qué…?

\- Tranquilo Dexter, déjame esto a mi – dijo la hija de Pinocho

Cedar vio venir la esfera y como si fuera un balón de fútbol le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que esta volviera de la dirección que vino.

Silfax vio que su ataque le era retornado y con su bastón creo un escudo para defenderse, el cual no logró contener del todo el ataque, haciéndole tropezar y caer al suelo.

Dexter no salía de su asombro

\- ¿Por qué has hecho esto Cedar? – le preguntó mientras ella le ayudaba a levantarse –. Podrías haberte electrocutado

\- No olvides que mi piel es de madera – dijo ella –, y la madera conduce menos la electricidad

\- ¿Quieres decir que no has notado nada al tocar esa esfera? – preguntó Dexter

\- Algo sí he notado – respondió Cedar sacudiendo un poco la pierna con la que había pateado la esfera –. Pero solo un pequeño calambre

Cerise y Duchess mientras tanto se dirigieron al hechicero, que tenía los ojos cerrados

\- Debe haber perdido el conocimiento con el tropiezo – dijo Cerise

\- Mejor, así podremos apoderarnos de su bastón – dijo Duchess agachándose a recogerlo –. Sin él no podrá atacarnos

\- No creo que sea buena idea, Duchess – dijo Cerise

Pero Duchess no le hizo caso y se propuso quitarle su bastón a Silfax. Tan pronto como se agachó para recogerlo, el hechicero abrió los ojos y se puso de pie en un salto, haciendo que las otras dos retrocedieran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Ya ha empezado la verdadera acción, y todavía queda argumento para rato.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

_**MickeyNoMouse: **_**puede aguantar, sí, y todavía le queda.**

_**Yolotsin Xochitl: **_**para saber qué pasa con Daring aun tendrás que esperar al siguiente episodio. Y sí, esta vez Dexter tendrá que rescatar a su "princesa". En cuanto a Kitty, aun le queda para aprender la lección. **

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Qué pasará en el combate contra el hechicero? ¿Vencerá Dexter? ¿Qué se le ha ocurrido a Ashlynn? Y sobre todo ¿Dónde habrá ido a parar Daring?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	19. Érase un vuelo descontrolado

**Hola a todos. Ha pasado tiempo, pero aquí tenéis el siguiente episodio. Espero que os guste**

Capítulo 19. Érase un vuelo descontrolado

Silfax habló con voz amenazante:

\- ¿Creéis que podéis quitarme el bastón?¡No os lo permitiré!

Silfax aspiró profundamente y acto seguido sopló con más fuerza de la que parecería posible debido a su edad, provocando un vendaval que hizo que Duchess saliese despedida.

Cerise trató de aguantar el soplido

\- Si crees que puedes ser más fuerte que el Lobo Feroz, estás equivocado − dijo ella, desafiante

\- Pronto lo veremos − dijo entonces el hechicero, que dejó de soplar y le lanzó una bola de fuego

Cerise se soprendió y se apresuró a esquivarla. Lo consiguió, pero no pudo evitar que parte de su capa se prendiera, cosa que la asustó.

\- ¡Quítate esa capa, Cerise! − le advirtió Blondie

Alguien más, escondido entre los arbustos, vio lo sucedido. Si Cerise le hacía caso a Blondie, supondría la ocasión perfecta para poner en marcha su plan

\- Sí, hazlo. Así todo el mundo podrá ver tus orejas − dijo Kitty riendo

Pero Cerise rehusó quitarse la capa. En lugar de eso, echó a correr a gran velocidad en dirección al agua

\- ¿Pero a donde va? − se preguntó Kitty −. No puedo dejar que se me escape esta oportunidad

Esta se hizo invisible y echó a correr persiguiendo a Cerise, aunque por más prisa que se diera sabía que era imposible seguirle el ritmo.

\- No escaparás al objetivo de mi cámara − dijo Kitty, preparando otra vez el objetivo −. Esta vez nada impedirá que te retrate

Silfax mientras tanto, no perdió el tiempo

\- ¡Y vosotros, valientes aprendices de héroe, no penséis que vais a esconderos de mi! – gritó mientras apuntaba con su bastón al suelo

Del mismo emergieron varios árboles. Pero no eran como los que Raven había hecho brotar días antes. Estos eran de maderas oscuras y tenían un aspecto retorcido. Estos al emerger empezaron a atacar con sus ramas a Blondie y los demás, que retrocedieron al verse atacados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pajarraco seguía aprisionado bajo la red. Por un momento, lo que estaban frente a él parecían respirar aliviados

\- No sé de dónde ha salido esa red, pero nos ha venido de perlas − dijo Lizzie

\- ¿Perlas? − preguntó Duchess, mirando a todas partes − ¿Hay más perlas? ¿Dónde, dónde?

\- Solo es una frase hecha, Duchess − dijo Apple −. Pero Lizzie tiene razón. ¿Quién nos habrá enviado esa red?

\- Yo sospecho que ha sido Er Deivi − dijo Madeline −. De vez en cuando le da por ayudarnos

\- Sea quien sea, esto nos ha venido bien − dijo Humphrey −. Ahora el pajarraco está inutilizado y tenemos el camino libre hasta la torre

Pero de repente el pajarraco sacudió sus alas todo lo fuerte que pudo, logrando zafarse de la red y mirando nuevamente a aquellos intrusos

\- Tenías que hablar − reprochó Apple a Humphrey

Los amigos se apartaron rápidamente del ave, que otra vez echó a volar, preparándose para atacar a quien tuviera a su alcance.

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! − dijo Humphrey − ¡Ah, ya sé!

Este se echó las manos a los bolsillos y sacó media docena de huevos

\- ¡Eh, pajarraco, mira lo que hago!

Humphrey se puso a hacer malabarismos, con una técnica tan precisa que podía mover los huevos sin que ninguno se estrellase contra el suelo.

Por un momento el pajarraco pareció quedarse mirando el espectáculo que estaba montando Humphrey, pero entonces pasó como con Sparrow, el ave atacó.

Humphrey atrapó al vuelo los huevos y corrió a esconderse entre árboles cercanos antes de que el pajarraco lograra atacarle. Hopper entonces vio la oportunidad

\- Esta será una idea realmente genial o… o… ¿como e… ?

De repente, se convirtió en rana

\- O una idea increiblemente loca − dijo − ¡Ahí voy!

Hopper pegó un salto con todas sus fuerzas, directo a la cabeza de aquel pajarraco. Briar lo miró

\- ¿Qué haces, Hopper?

La rana trató de alcanzar la cabeza de aquel pajarraco para situarse entre sus ojos y entorpecerle la visión. Pero entonces el ave le vio venir las intenciones y se preparó para recibirlo abriendo su pico

\- Oh, oh − dijo Hopper −. Algo me dice que no podré declararme a la princesa de mis sueños

\- ¡Hopper! – gritó ella

Pero antes que el pajarraco pudiera comerse a la rana, alguien lanzó una flecha que impactó contra la rama de uno de los árboles que había hecho brotar Silfax, la cual se rompió y cayó sobre el pajarraco, obligándole a cerrar el pico y haciendo posible que Hopper pudiese aterrizar en su cabeza durante su atontamiento

\- Tranquilo Hopper, no dejaré que alguien impida que puedas estar presente para darle tu sorpresa para Briar – susurró Cupido mientras sostenía su arco

\- Que alivio – dijo Briar mientras veía como Hopper trataba de taparle los ojos a aquel ave monstruosa

Pero el atontamiento del pajarraco no duró demasiado tiempo. Tan pronto se percató de la situación, se puso a revolotear tratando de deshacerse del intruso que tenía en su cabeza

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dexter trató de volver a atacar a Silfax, pero sin el apoyo de Cerise se veía en más dificultades para quitarle el bastón, pero aun así tenía que intentarlo

\- Estoy empezando a cansarme de este jueguecito – dijo Silfax –. Veamos si puedes volar, principito

Silfax invocó con su bastón un potentísimo huracán que hizo que Dexter despegara del suelo

\- ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó el príncipe mientras se elevaba por los aires

Dexter había ascendido a una altura considerable. Y tras la ascensión venía la caída. Tenía que agarrarse a algo. Pero la torre donde estaba encerrada Raven le quedaba lejos. Entonces solo le quedaba un sitio.

Como pudo, Dexter se agarró a las patas del pajarraco de Silfax, que no lo vio porque Hopper seguía tratando de entorpecerle la vista. El ave, sorprendida al sentir como un peso repentino se asía a sus patas, cayó ligeramente, pero tan pronto como pudo empezó a revolotear con más violencia que antes. Dexter se agarró con todas sus fuerzas

\- ¡Qué locura! – gritó – ¡Este pajarraco no deja de dar vueltas!

El pajarraco voló de un lado a otro. Silfax mientras tanto, al ver como el pájaro tenía a un inesperado pasajero, no se quedó de brazos cruzados

\- Aguanta, amigo mío – dijo preparando su bastón –. Voy a librarte de esa carga

Pero entonces vio como delante suyo aparecieron Lilly, Sparrow y Duchess se interponían frente a él

\- De eso nada – dijo Duchess –. No te dejaremos que le impidas rescatar a Raven

\- Si quieres llegar a él tendrás que quitarnos de en medio – dijo Sparrow –. Aunque no estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea

\- No nos queda otro remedio – dijo Lilly –. Apple y Briar tienen que entrar ahí y necesitan una distracción

\- Y no estaréis solos – dijo Lizzie, mientras Humphrey, Cupido, Blondie y Cedar se ponían junto a ellos. Madeline había sacado una mesa y una silla y se había puesto a tomar el té

Silfax no parecía impresionado con los que le hacían frente

\- Así que queréis jugar, ¿verdad? – dijo mientras su bastón se iluminaba –. Pues bien, jugaremos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerise siguió corriendo, seguida de cerca por Kitty, aunque invisible. Cerise entonces encontró el riachuelo más cercano y se tiró al agua, provocando una salpicadura que pilló por medio a Kitty, empapándola tanto a ella como a su cámara.

Cerise, una vez hubo apagado las llamas de su capa en el agua, se la quitó para ver hasta qué punto se había quemado, revelando sus orejas de lobo

\- ¡Esta es la mía! – exclamó Kitty mientras aun invisible sacó todas las fotos que pudo con su cámara

Cerise mientras miró su capa

\- Las quemaduras no la han estropeado demasiado – dijo mientras salía del agua y la retorcía para secarla –. Aun podré usarla hasta que termine esto

Una vez la hubo retorcido lo suficiente se la volvió a poner

\- Será mejor que me de prisa – dijo mientras echaba a correr –. Mis amigos me necesitan

Kitty se hizo visible cuando Cerise se hubo alejado lo suficiente

\- ¡Al fin tengo las fotos que quería! – dijo alegremente –. Me vuelvo al instituto. Cuando Lizzie vea las fotos del secreto de Cerise se va a quedar boquiabierta ¡Ella y el resto de alumnos!

La gata se alejo mientras reía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apple y Briar estaban frente a la puerta de la torre

\- Ahora que están ocupados todos, es nuestra oportunidad para rescatar a Raven – dijo Apple

\- Pero, ¿crees que es correcto dejarles que se enfrenten a ese hechicero? – preguntó Briar

\- Lo están haciendo para darnos una oportunidad de entrar – dijo Apple –. Es el momento de usar la llave y entrar

Apple sacó la llave que le dio Dexter y la entró en la cerradura. Al girar, la puerta se abrió

\- Aguanta Raven, ya vamos – dijo Apple –. Entremos, Briar

Briar asintió. Ambas entraron en el edificio, dispuestas a afrontar lo que hiciera falta para rescatar a su amiga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dexter seguía volando agarrado al pajarraco

\- ¿Hacia donde vamos, Hopper? – gritó el príncipe – ¡No veo nada!

\- ¡Yo tampoco puedo ver hacia donde va esta bestia voladora! – gritó Hopper mientras seguía tratando de taparle los ojos al pajarraco – ¡Pero creo que vamos directos hacia la torre!

Dexter vio como el pajarraco iba directo hacia la edificación

\- ¡Perfecto! Puede que consiga rescatar a Raven ¡Intenta hacer que vuele en dirección a la ventana, Hopper!

Hopper trató de hacer que el pajarraco se dirigiera hacia la ventana de la torre. Este se movió por el aire, elevándose todo lo posible. Dexter observó el momento en que estaba sobrevolando la ventana

\- ¡Esta es la mía! – dijo mientras se balanceaba en las patas del pajarraco

El príncipe se balanceó todo lo que pudo. Finalmente se soltó, lanzándose hacia la ventana, logrando sujetarse al marco de la misma.

El pajarraco en cambio, se estrelló contra la torre, pero como pudo echó a volar en dirección opuesta, con Hopper entorpeciéndole la vista

\- Espero que Hopper lo mantenga ocupado – dijo Dexter mientras trepaba –. Aguanta un poco más, Raven, te rescataré

Como pudo, el príncipe entró por la ventana, esperando poder rescatar a la chica de sus sueños

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Con un poco de retraso, al fin he acabado el episodio.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

_**Badeloverunconditionally:**_** La verdad es que los cuentos clásicos han cambiado. Me pareció una buena idea incluir la frase. Me alegro que te haya gustado **

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Podrá Dexter rescatar a Raven? ¿O lo harán Apple y Briar? ¿Habrá salido bien la foto de Kitty? ¿Podrán Cupido y los demás hacer frente a Silfax? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué Madeline se ha puesto a tomar el té?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	20. Érase un rescate

**Hola a todos. Con algo de retraso, aquí está el siguiente episodio. Espero que os guste**

Capítulo 20. Érase un rescate

Silfax usó su bastón para provocar una potente ráfaga de viento que hizo que todos saliesen despedidos

\- No tenéis oportunidad alguna contra mí – dijo el hechicero –. Mi propio poder sumado al que le quité a vuestra amiga me hacen invencible

\- Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón – dijo Lizzie –. Esa magia es muy poderosa

\- Pero no podemos rendirnos – dijo Cedar –. Debe haber algún modo de que suelte el bastón

\- ¿Soltar mi bastón? – dijo el hechicero – Permitidme dudarlo ¡No sois suficientes para detenerme!

\- ¡Eso lo veremos! – dijo Duchess, que se incorporó como pudo –. He llegado demasiado lejos para rescatar a Raven, y no voy a rendirme ahora

\- ¡Lo mismo va por nosotras! – exclamó Blondie, que junto con Cedar, Lizzie y Cupido volvieron a hacer frente al hechicero

\- Sois más persistentes de lo que pensaba – dijo el hechicero –. Bien, seguirá el juego

Silfax apuntó con su bastón al suelo, provocando un pequeño terremoto que hizo caer a todas al suelo. Silfax siguió riendo

\- Es inútil lo que intentéis, caeréis una y otra vez

De repente, algo pasó corriendo a gran velocidad, y logró asir el otro extremo del bastón de Silfax. El hechicero se sorprendió por esto

\- Vaya, vaya, mira quien ha vuelto – dijo mientras miraba a Cerise, que estaba frente a él – ¿Ya has apagado el fuego?

\- Exacto, y ahora voy a impedirte que sigas atemorizando a tus anchas – dijo Cerise, que trataba de arrebatarle el bastón

\- Tienes mucho valor, Caperucita, pero me temo que no lo suficiente – dijo Silfax, que usó su magia para hacer que volviera a soplar el viento. Pero Cerise siguió sujetando el bastón con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra sujetaba su capucha para impedir que se se descubriera

Mientras tanto, Madeline seguía tomando el té tranquilamente

**\- Eeeeeh, Maddie, ¿no deberías estar haciendo algo?**

\- ¿Hacer yo algo? − preguntó Madeline −. La verdad es que me encantaría, señor Er Deivi. Raven es mi mejor amiga, y quiero ayudar a rescatarla, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo contra ese hechicero? Es demasiado fuerte

**\- Tienes razón, es fuerte, pero eso no significa que tú no puedas hacer algo. Déjame pensar… ¡Ah, ya lo tengo! Se me ha ocurrido una forma de que puedas hacerle frente**

\- ¡Sombretástico! − exclamó una emocionada Madeline, que saltó de la silla y se puso en pie −. ¿qué tengo que hacer?

**\- Solo tienes que sentarte tranquilamente y esperar un momento. Todo llegará solo**

\- ¡Entendido! − dijo una obediente Madeline que se sentó rápidamente mientras se servía otra taza de té − ¡Aquí espero!

Mientras tanto, Cerise seguía tratando de sujetar el bastón de Silfax, pero el viento que soplaba iba acrecentando su intensidad

\- No podrás aguantar con una sola mano − dijo Silfax −. Yo de ti sujetaría el bastón con ambas… a menos que tengas algo que esconder bajo esa capucha

Cerise abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa. Kitty era una cosa, pero si Silfax hacía que bajara su capucha, todos descubrirían su secreto.

El hechicero vio el gesto de sorpresa de Cerise y como parecía que aflojaba por un momento la mano que sujetaba el bastón. Esto fue aprovechado por Silfax para hacer soplar un potente vendaval que hizo que la mano de Cerise se soltara y saliese despedida, chocando contra la mesa de té de Madeline y desperdigando por el suelo la tetera y las tazas que había sobre la misma. Silfax rió

\- ¿Habéis acabado de jueguecitos? − preguntó el hechicero, que entonces levantó la vista para ver cómo su pajarraco aun revolotaba con Hopper entorpeciéndole la vista −. Será mejor que termine definitivamente con vosotros

El bastón de Silfax brilló y de él surgió lo que parecía una mano violeta, que ascendió hasta donde estaba el pajarraco. Esta mano entonces pegó cogió a Hopper por una de sus patas con sus dedos pulgar e índice, dejándolo suspendido en el aire

\- Ya tienes otra vez la visión en condiciones, mi emplumado amigo. Ahora vamos a ver si las ranas caen de pie − dijo Silfax

La mano se desvaneció, haciendo que Hopper cayese desde una considerable altura

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! − gritó Hopper − ¡Esto no va a terminar bien!

Pero justo entonces Sparrow pegó un salto y atrapó a Hopper al vuelo antes que se estrellara contra el suelo

\- Gracias amigo − dijo Hopper suspirando de alivio

\- De nada − dijo Sparrow mientras echaba a correr −. ¡Tenemos que ponernos a salvo de este tipo tan poco marchosooooooo!

Mientras tanto, Cerise trataba de reincorporarse. Por suerte no se le había bajado la capucha

\- Menudo golpe. Lo siento por tu mesa del té, Maddie − dijo

Pero se extrañó que Madeline no respondiera. Entonces la miró

\- ¿Maddie? − preguntó

Madeline seguía sentada en su silla, pero su expresión se había tornado furiosa y sombría. Cerise se extrañó. Nunca había visto a Madeline así

\- ¿Te pasa algo? − le preguntó

Pero Madeline no respondió. Se puso en pie y se dirigió con paso firme hacia Silfax

\- No sé por qué, pero esto no me gusta nada − dijo Cerise

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dexter había logrado acceder al interior de la torre por la ventana, y se dispuso a buscar a Raven

\- ¡Raven! − la llamó mientras miraba por todas partes − ¿dónde estás?

Pero no hubo respuesta

\- Tengo que darme prisa − dijo mientras echaba a correr por aquel lugar−. Ya casi ha anochecido, y si lo que dijo Giles Grimm es cierto, a Raven no le queda mucho

Aquella torre era más amplia de lo que parecía por el exterior. Ante él había varias habitaciones. Dexter las fue registrando una por una, pero en ellas no había nadie. Solo muebles y más muebles, eso sí, con un gran gusto decorativo

Entonces vio una puerta con el dibujo de una pluma de cuervo

\- ¡El símbolo de Raven! − exclamó − ¡Aquí tiene que ser!

El príncipe abrió al puerta y entró en la habitación. Lo que vio dentro le dejó realmente sorprendido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apple y Briar subieron las escaleras a toda velocidad, pero por más que subían, parecía que el número de escalones aumentaba

\- ¿Será esta escalera infinita? − se preguntó Briar

\- Desde fuera no parecía que este edificio tuviese tantos escalones − dijo Apple −. Ese hechicero ha debido emplear magia aquí, y esto es algún tipo de trampa para retrasarnos y que no podamos llegar a tiempo a Raven

Entonces escucharon ambas un sonido, como de alguien llamando

\- Parece la voz de Dexter − dijo Briar − ¿Habrá llegado él también arriba?

\- Podría ser − dijo Apple −. Será mejor que nos demos prisa ¡Vamos!

Ambas echaron a correr, subiendo los escalones todo lo deprisa que podían. Pero las escaleras seguían pareciendo interminables. Cuantas más subían, más tenían ante ellas

\- ¡No pueden ser infinitas! − exclamó Apple furiosa mientras aceleraba − ¡Siempre llegan a un final!

Apple siguió acelerando hasta que aventajó a Briar por bastantes escalones. De pronto la hija de Blancanieves llegó hasta una puerta

\- ¡Al fin! − exclamó − ¡Llegué! ¡Vamos, Briar, date prisa!

Pero Apple escuchó unos ronquidos, y vio que su amiga se había quedado dormida unos escalones más abajo

\- ¡Mira que quedarse dormida en un momento como este! − exclamó Apple −. Ahora no puedo detenerme para despertarla o cargar con ella. Primero iré a por Raven

Por lo que Apple abrió la puerta y echó a correr hacia el interior. Ella también rondó por las habitaciones sin encontrar a nadie, hasta que a lo lejos vio a Dexter entrar en una habitación con el dibujo de una pluma en la puerta

\- ¡Eh, Dexter! − gritó ella mientras corría

Pero Dexter no pareció escucharla mientras entraba, por lo que ella le siguió y entró también en la habitación. Ella entonces le habló

\- No sabía que tú también hubieses conseguido accede… ¿¡Eh!?

Apple se sorprendió. Ante ellos tenían tres camas con una Raven en cada una de ellas

\- ¡Tres Raven! − exclamó Apple − pero ¿cuál es la verdadera?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silfax y su pajarraco se prepararon de nuevo

\- Ha llegado el momento de sacar la basura de aquí − dijo el hechicero

Pero de repente, un pequeño paquete llegó volando hacia ellos, hasta aterrizar en la cabeza del pajarraco, generándose una nube marrón

\- ¿¡Qué es esto!? − exclamó Silfax, que cuando se le vino encima la nube empezó a estornudar, al igual que el pajarraco −. Es… es… ¡pimienta! ¡Atchís! ¿pero quién ha sido? ¡Atchís!

Desde lejos, Ashlynn y Hunter estaban junto al tirachinas gigante

\- Lanzarles pimienta para despistarlos ¡Ha sido una idea genial, Ashlynn! Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido − dijo Hunter

Ashlynn sonrió

\- Menos mal que había suficiente pimienta en la mansión − dijo Ashlynn −. Espero que esto sea suficiente para despistarlos y que nuestros amigos puedan rescatar a Raven

\- Yo también lo espero − dijo Hunter −. Aunque si la pimienta no funciona, tengo un plan de reserva

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Debido a la pimienta, el pajarraco se alejó volando de allí, mientras que Silfax dispersó la nube con algunas ráfagas provenientes de su bastón

\- ¡No sé quién ha sido, pero no conseguiréis detenerme con esto! − exclamó el hechicero, mientras usaba consigo un hechizo para aliviar el enrojecimiento de sus ojos y los efectos de la pimienta

Silfax entonces vio a Madeline, que se dirigía hacia él muy enfadada

\- Vaya, ¿tú también has venido a que te derrote? − dijo el hechicero −. Bien, que así sea

Silfax le lanzó una bola de fuego. Pero de repente, debajo de Madeline apareció un trampolín que le permitió pegar un super salto con el que esquivó el ataque

\- ¿Qué? − dijo sorprendida Blondie − ¿cómo ha podido Maddie hacer eso?

Madeline aterrizó grácilmente en el suelo, quitándose el sombrero y haciendo que del mismo saliese volando una gran bandada de patos que revolotearon alrededor de Silfax, desconcertándolo

\- ¡Yo sé qué es! − exclamó Lizzie − ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

\- ¿De qué hablas, Lizzie? − le preguntó Duchess

\- Puede que tengamos una oportunidad contra ese hechicero − dijo Lizzie −. Gracias a lo que Maddie está usando

Todos se quedaron mirando a Lizzie

\- ¿A qué te refieres? − preguntó Cupido − ¿Qué puede estar usando Madeline que pueda derrrotar a ese hechicero?

Lizzie sonrió

\- La magia del País de las Maravillas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Como ya dije, he tardado un poco en terminar el episodio, pero espero que os haya gustado.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

_**Trunkstendo: **_**Aquella era una pregunta retórica, como la gran mayoría de las últimas preguntas que hago, pero gracias por responder. Y sí, es complicado vencer a un mago, pero siempre hay una manera.**

_**MickeyNoMouse: **_**En efecto, el príncipe debe rescatar a su amor, aunque este sea una "malvada". En cuanto a Kitty y sus fotos, tendrás que esperar unos capítulos para saber en qué queda esa historia. **

_**Laloquita co: **_**Tardo un poco en actualizar, pero no significa que vaya a dejar mis historias actuales de lado. Me alegra que hayas sentido tantas cosas con mis historias, y que te hayan gustado. Sí, incluyo tantos personajes porque opino que todos merecen su debida importancia. **__

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Por qué hay tres Raven? ¿Podrá Madeline vencer a Silfax? ¿Cuál es el plan de reserva de Hunter? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué Briar siempre se queda dormida en los momentos más inoportunos?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	21. Érase una Raven salvada, pero…

**¡50 reviews! Gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí. Vamos con el siguiente episodio**

Capítulo 21. Érase una Raven salvada, pero…

Silfax estaba desconcertado ante el repentino poderío de Madeline

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó –. Ninguna magia es más fuerte que la mía

El hechicero entonces lanzó una serie de bolas de fuego hacia Madeline. Esta hizo como si diera un pase mágico y ante ella aparecieron varios charcos de agua, pero que planearon por el aire como si de hojas se trataran y se situaron perpendicularmente a las bolas de fuego, apagándolas al contacto

\- ¡Debes pensar que eres más poderosa que yo, pero te equivocas! – exclamó Silfax furioso

El hechicero entonces hizo que la rama de uno de los árboles atacara a Maddie, pero por alguna razón, las rama en lugar de atacar quedó tendida hacia ella como si quisiera saludarla, cosa que Madeline hizo encantada. Silfax estaba cada vez más desconcertado

\- ¡Debes creer que puedes conmigo, pero a ver si resistes esto! – gritó mientras con un movimiento de su bastón hizo aparecer un gran enjambre de abejas

\- ¡Abejas! – gritó Blondie – ¡Todo el mundo a cubierto!

Todos hicieron amago de esconderse, pero entonces Lizzie los detuvo

\- No os asustéis – dijo ella –. Estoy totalmente segura de que no nos harán nada

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan convencida? – preguntó Humphrey

\- La Magia del País de las Maravillas, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Lizzie

El enjambre se dirigió directo a Madeline, pero antes que pudiera acercarse demasiado, algunas de las abejas se dispersaron y otras se agruparon formando una tetera vaciando té en una taza

\- ¿Qué os dije? – dijo Lizzie

\- Estoy impresionada – dijo Cedar – Pero, ¿qué es exactamente la Magia del País de las Maravillas?

\- Es una magia muy antigua procedente del País de las Maravillas, como su nombre indica – explicó Lizzie –. Los que venimos de ese lugar podemos hacer uso de ella en mayor o menor medida, pues esa magia circula a través de nosotros. Kitty y yo, por ejemplo, podemos hacer uso de ella. Y otros amigos que tenemos en el País de las Maravillas también

\- Creo que lo entiendo – dijo Cerise –. ¿Pero qué pasa con Maddie?

\- Ella es un caso especial, pues no es ella quien tiene acceso a esa magia, es la magia la que tiene acceso a ella. Es por eso que no controla sus poderes y a veces se le escapa algo de magia, produciendo los efectos más insospechados

Los demás se pusieron a pensar

\- ¿Y como es posible que ahora sí esté haciendo uso de esa magia? – preguntó Duchess –. ¿Ya tendrá control sobre ella?

\- No lo creo – dijo Lizzie –. Maddie nunca ha querido controlarla. Supongo que el que ese hechicero haya roto su mesa de té ha provocado que Maddie reaccione de esa manera. Pero sé que es solo temporal, aunque no sé cuanto tiempo permanecerá así

\- Espero que el suficiente para que pueda vencer a ese hechicero – dijo Hopper

\- Ojalá tengas razón, Hopper, ojalá – dijo Lilly

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apple y Dexter estaban desconcertados ante la presencia de tres Raven

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Apple

\- Sospecho que tiene que tratarse de una prueba – dijo Dexter –. A ese hechicero le gusta jugar a ponernos pruebas

Apple entonces reparó en unas frases escritas en un papel que había en una mesita cercana, al lado de una bandeja en la que había un vaso vacío.

\- Tenías razón, es una prueba – dijo Apple –. Tenemos que averiguar cual de las tres es la verdadera y besarla en la frente. Si elegimos a la errónea, Raven jamás despertará

Dexter se quedó boquiabierto. Así que aquel hechicero no solo quería robarle los poderes a Raven. También quería hacer que le fuera imposible recuperarlos

\- Se nos acaba el tiempo – dijo entonces el príncipe –. ¿Ese papel dice cómo podemos saber cuál es la verdadera?

\- Lo dice – respondió Apple –. "La verdadera Dama del Crepúsculo ha bebido un vaso de miel"

Seguro que era lo que contenía ese vaso – dijo Dexter fijándose en el vaso vacío que había en la mesita –. Bien, entonces tenemos que averiguarlo

\- Vamos a ver – dijo Apple acercándose a la Raven de la derecha

Apple le observó la boca. Pudo ver que en sus labios aun había restos de miel

\- ¡Dexter, creo que es esta! – dijo –. Tiene restos de miel

\- Pero esta también tiene restos de miel en los labios – dijo Dexter, que estaba examinando a la Raven de la izquierda

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Apple, quien a continuación examinó a la Raven del centro – ¡Y esta también tiene restos de miel!

\- Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil – dijo Dexter –. Y si nos equivocamos, ya no podremos salvarla

\- ¿¡Qué podemos hacer!? – se preguntó Apple

De pronto, ella sintió algo revoloteando a su alrededor. Apple miró

\- ¡Una abeja! ¡Las odio! – exclamó mientras se apartaba y corría a coger la bandeja de lo alto de la mesita con intención de usarla para aplastarla

\- ¡Espera, Apple! – la detuvo Dexter –. ¡Esta abeja puede ayudarnos a saber qué Raven es la verdadera!

Apple se paró

\- ¿Qué?

\- Verás, las abejas se ven atraídas hacia la miel, y Raven ha tomado miel, así que puede que esta abeja se vea atraída hacia la verdadera Raven – dijo Dexter

Ambos vieron a la pequeña abeja revolotear por la habitación

\- Solo tenemos que ver en cual de las Raven se posará – dijo Dexter

\- Espero que se dé prisa, no nos queda demasiado tiempo – dijo Apple

Entonces escucharon un bostezo

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto escándalo? – dijo Briar que en ese momento entraba por la puerta –. Me habéis despertado

Apple la miró enfadada

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué te has quedado dormida por el camino? – dijo – ¡Y más en un momento tan delicado como el de un rescate!

\- Cálmate, Apple – le dijo Dexter –. No olvides que Briar es la siguiente Bella Durmiente, no puede evitarlo

Apple se calmó por un momento. Era verdad, no podía enfadarse con su amiga en ese momento

\- Perdóname, Briar – le dijo –. Estoy nerviosa con todo esto de rescatar a Raven, y me he enfurecido sin motivo

\- No tiene importancia, Apple – dijo Briar abrazándola –. Somos amigas, y las amigas están para entenderse. Por cierto, ¿cómo vamos a rescatar a Raven?

\- ¡Ah, sí! – dijo Dexter volviéndose –. La abeja debería decírnoslo

Los tres vieron como en efecto, el pequeño insecto, atraído por la miel, se había posado junto a los labios de la Raven del centro

\- ¡Esta debe ser la verdadera! – exclamó Dexter –. Tenemos que despertarla

Cuidadosamente, Dexter sopló un poco para hacer que la abeja se alejara de Raven y a continuación la besó en la frente. Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada

\- ¿Habremos llegado… demasiado tarde? – preguntó Apple

Pero nada más acabar esa frase, las otras dos Raven se desvanecieron, dejando tras de sí unas volutas de humo. La verdadera Raven empezó a moverse

\- ¿Do… donde estoy? – dijo con un hilo de voz que denotaba debilidad

Raven abrió los ojos poco a poco, mirando a su alrededor

\- ¿Apple? – dijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro – ¿Briar? ¿Dexter…?

\- Despierta, dormilona – dijo Apple sonriente –. Y pensar que creía que Briar era la más difícil de despertar

Raven sonrió. Entonces miró a Dexter

\- ¿Habéis venido a rescatarme? – dijo –. Debería entonces sentirme como una princesa. Eso es señal de que mi destino ha cambiado

Dexter sonrió también

\- Eres una princesa o lo que tú quieras ser, Raven. Eso es lo que te hace única. Siempre encuentras tu propio camino. Ahora ven, nos vamos a casa

\- Me temo que aun no podrá ir a casa – dijo una voz –. Ella tiene que tomar una decisión

Los cuatro miraron a quien hablaba, pensando que se trataba de Silfax. Pero en realidad era Ole Cierraojos, que había aparecido de la nada, pero parecía algo diferente. En primer lugar iba montado sobre un caballo (¿Cómo podía haber entrado un caballo en aquella torre?), y su vestuario era diferente, pues llevaba un traje bordado en plata, como si fuera un uniforme de cazador. Además, llevaba un manto de terciopelo negro.

\- ¿Ole Cierraojos? – preguntó Dexter

\- ¿Quién? – dijeron Apple y Briar

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Dexter

\- Son muchas las cosas que explicar, pero las resumiré – dijo Ole –. En primer lugar mi nombre es Ole Cierraojos, pero no soy el Ole Cierraojos que has conocido, príncipe, ese es mi hermano

\- ¿Dos hermanos llamados igual? – preguntó Briar – Qué confuso, ¿no?

\- A veces sí lo es – dijo Ole –, pero afortunadamente a mi se me conoce también por otro nombre, lo cual me lleva a la razón por la que estoy aquí. He venido a llevarme a Raven

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos

\- ¿A… a llevártela? – preguntó Apple – ¿A dónde?

\- A un lugar donde ya no se sentirá débil, donde no tendrá que volver a preocuparse por sus poderes, a un lugar donde podrá descansar plácidamente por siempre – dijo Ole –. Ven, Raven, sube a lomos de mi caballo y te llevaré a ese lugar mientras escuchas bellas historias

Dexter por un momento se quedó sin palabras. Entonces le vinieron a la mente las palabras del otro Ole Cierraojos: _"Si ella ve a mi hermano y acepta su invitación… ya será tarde"_

\- Espera, espera – dijo aterrorizado – ¿Estás queriendo decir que hemos llegado demasiado tarde? ¿Ya no podemos salvarla?

Ole respondió amablemente

\- No he querido decir eso, pues ahora se nos plantean dos posibilidades. Si ella acepta lo que le propongo, entonces no habrá vuelta atrás. En cambio, si no acepta, todavía dispondréis de unos minutos para salvarla. Ahora bien, Raven, ¿aceptas venir conmigo a ese lugar?

Raven por un momento pareció dudar. Pero sus amigos se apresuraron:

\- ¡No lo hagas, Raven! – gritó Dexter – ¡Quédate con nosotros! Te necesito… es decir, te necesitamos todos

\- ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! – dijo Briar – Sin ti los rebeldes perderán a su símbolo

\- ¡Raven, por favor! – suplicó Apple, casi soltando lágrimas –. Siento mucho todas esas cosas que te dije sobre que tenías que cumplir tu destino para que yo pudiera cumplir el mío. Fui yo la egoísta. No quiero perderte, por favor. No quiero que se vaya mi amiga

Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar a Apple hablando de esa manera. Realmente Raven le importaba, no solo porque algún día ella la tuviera que envenenar.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Ole – ¿Cual es tu decisión?

\- Sé lo que tengo que hacer – dijo Raven, aun con debilidad en la voz –. Elijo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Madeline aun seguía luchando contra Silfax. El hechicero lanzaba todos los ataques ofensivos que podía, pero Madeline era capaz de anularlos de formas que desafiaban las leyes de la lógica. Sus amigos en cambio lo observaban todo como si estuvieran mirando un espectáculo

\- ¿Quién iba a decir que esta magia iba a ser capaz de tantas cosas? – preguntó Blondie

\- No sé si lo más extraño han sido los insectos gigantes o las teteras con patas – dijo Cupido –. Nunca había visto nada igual, ni siquiera en el mundo del que vengo

\- No te olvides de las puertas a otras dimensiones – dijo Cedar –. La cara que ha puesto el tipo que estaba escribiendo al otro lado de una de ellas al vernos

\- Ya os lo dije, con Maddie esta magia es imprevisible – dijo Lizzie –. Y parece que está surtiendo efecto. El hechicero se está cansando

Efectivamente, Silfax estaba mostrando signos de cansancio y desesperación

\- ¡Es inconcebible! – dijo – ¡No debería haber magia capaz de vencerme! ¡No ahora!

Madeline siguió mirándole con expresión de enfado, cuando de pronto, un reloj del tamaño de un despertador que tenía en su muñeca se puso a sonar

\- ¡Hora del té! – exclamó Madeline recuperando tanto su expresión como su personalidad habituales

Maddie enderezó su mesa de té y se sentó dispuesta a servirse una taza.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, incluido Silfax

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – exclamó enfadado – ¿¡Ahora te pones a tomar el té!?

\- Eh, yo no tengo la culpa de que ya sea la hora de tomarlo – dijo Madeline, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza –. Además, ya me he cansado de jugar

Esto encendió aun más los ánimos de Silfax

\- ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mi? ¡Ahora sí que te vas a enterar!

Silfax usó su bastón y lanzó una potente llamarada hacia Madeline, quien no pareció inmutarse

\- ¡Cuidado, Maddie! – gritó Cedar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Gracias por hacer que este fic alcance las 50 reviews, y espero que alcancemos todavía más.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en acabar este capítulo, pero espero que os haya gustado.**

**Aquí he explicado cómo funciona la Magia del País de las Maravillas. Y supongo que sabréis ya a que amigos se refiere Lizzie.**

**La parte del rescate de Raven está inspirada en el cuento "La Reina de las Abejas", de los Hermanos Grimm.**

**Ah, y no he puesto que haya que besarla en los labios porque en este momento temporal Raven y Dexter aun no eran pareja, y quiero encajar lo más posible en el canon oficial.**

**Y ya habéis visto a lo que se refería Ole Cierraojos, aparecido tantos capítulos atrás.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

_**Laloquita co: **_**ya has visto la razón de que hubiera tres Raven, y bueno, cuando escribo capítulos de acción siempre me gusta mantener la emoción y la intriga hasta el último momento. Gracias por tu review**

_**Yolotsin Xochitl: **_**me alegra que te guste la historia. En cuanto a las fotos, tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber qué pasará.**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Qué decisión tomará Raven? ¿Escapará Madeline a esa llamarada? ¿Por dónde queda el País de las Maravillas? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo es posible que haya entrado un caballo en aquella torre?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	22. Érase un vuelo sin motor

**¡Feliz Pascua! Aquí está el siguiente episodio**

Capítulo 22. Érase un vuelo sin motor

La llamarada estaba a punto de alcanzar a Madeline, que no se había movido ni un palmo, ni siquiera parecía preocupada.

Pero entonces un potente chorro de agua contrarrestó las llamas, anulándose ambos ataques

\- ¿Qué? – dijo el hechicero – ¿todavía le queda de esa extraña magia?

Pero el ataque no había tenido nada que ver con Madeline. Detrás de ella estaba ni más ni menos que el monstruo del río, que era quien había lanzado el agua. Y subido al mismo estaba…

\- ¡Daring! – gritó Duchess

\- Perdón por hacerlas esperar, damiselas en apuros – dijo el apuesto príncipe exhibiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas –, pero estaba ocupado con otros menesteres que me han retrasado

Silfax miró incrédulo al príncipe

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido domar al monstruo del río? – preguntó –. Es imposible

\- ¿Domar? ¿Por quién me has tomado? – dijo Daring mientras bajaba suavemente de lo alto del monstruo y le daba una suave caricia –. Nunca pongas una monstrua en el camino de un príncipe atractivo

Silfax miró con aun más incredulidad que el monstruo del río (en realidad monstrua) le guiñaba el ojo a Daring

\- Así que la has cautivado con tus encantos – gruñó el hechicero –. Pero poco importa. Sigo siendo el mago más poderoso. ¡Y el tiempo de vuestra amiga se acaba!

Todos se quedaron atónitos con esa frase

\- Tal vez el tiempo no juegue a nuestro favor – dijo Daring mientras desenvainaba su espada –. Pero lucharemos mientras nos quede esperanza

\- ¡Así se habla! – exclamó Cupido, quien preparó su arco y se puso junto a Daring –. Vamos a luchar por Raven, aunque yo todavía no la conozca demasiado bien

\- Te caerá bien, créeme – dijo Cerise, que se puso al lado de Cupido

\- Raven no está sola, nos tiene a los demás rebeldes – dijo Cedar, que también se puso junto a Cupido

\- Y juntos la salvaremos – dijo Madeline, quien se puso junto a Cedar

\- No nos dejéis de lado a los reales – dijo Lizzie, quien se puso junto a Madeline –. Nosotros también ayudaremos

Y así se fueron colocando Humphrey, Lilly, Carmine, Sparrow, Duchess e incluso Hopper, aun en su forma batracia

De pronto, todos vieron como el pajarraco de Silfax revoloteaba hasta posarse junto a su dueño. Aun tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos por la pimienta

\- Me alegro que hayas vuelto, viejo amigo – dijo el hechicero –. Llegas justo a tiempo para el gran espectáculo

Entonces preparó su bastón

\- Así que todavía os quedan fuerzas para rescatar a vuestra amiga. Pues siento deciros que no lo lograréis ¡Y ahora mismo usaré mi poder para terminar con vosotros!

Silfax a continuación preparó una gran bola de fuego

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, en la torre, Raven ya había tomado una decisión

\- Elijo quedarme. No puedo permitir que ese hechicero use los poderes que me ha quitado para actos malvados, aunque originalmente le pertenecieran a él

Apple y Dexter sonrieron ante sus palabras

\- ¡Sabía que dirías eso! – dijo Apple abrazándola –. Ningún "malvado" se rendiría

\- Bien, sea – dijo entonces Ole –. En ese caso tienes todavía unos minutos para recuperar tus poderes de ese hechicero. Si logras recuperarlos, no tendrás que preocuparte por acompañarme

Raven se incorporó lentamente

\- En ese caso, no tengo tiempo que perder – dijo Raven – ¿dónde está ese hechicero?

\- Está abajo, los demás están tratando de entretenerle – dijo Briar

Raven se sorprendió

\- ¿Los demás? ¿Pero cuántos habéis venido a rescatarme?

\- Hemos venido todos – dijo Apple –. Cerise, Maddie, Daring, Cedar… incluso Duchess. A todos nos importas más de lo que piensas Raven

Raven por un momento sintió una agradable sensación de afecto por sus amigos. Escuchar que les importaba tanto a pesar de ser la hija de la Malvada Madrastra era algo que la llenó de felicidad. Pero entonces reparó en que Briar acababa de decir que se estaban enfrentando a él

\- ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! – dijo Raven, que casi arrastraba los pies –. Enfrentarse a él es una imprudencia

\- Espera, yo te ayudaré a caminar – dijo Dexter, ayudándola –. ¿Crees que podrás bajar las escaleras?

\- No hay tiempo para escaleras – dijo Raven –. Necesito que me acerquéis a la ventana

Los otros tres se miraron extrañados

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silfax reía triunfante, mientras el resto estaban tumbados en el suelo

\- Os lo advertí – dijo –. No sois rivales para mi gran poder

Pero Cupido no parecía dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. Había soltado su arco y flechas, pero aun así quería seguir haciéndole frente

\- Tal vez no lo seamos – dijo mientras volvía a levantarse –. Pero eso no significa que nos vayamos a dar por vencidos. Ya me he cruzado con tipos tan terribles como tú y nunca he escapado de ellos

\- Vaya, vaya, veo que tenemos una valiente en el grupo – dijo Silfax mientras preparaba su bastón –. Pero ese valor no te servirá de nada. Veamos, veo que tienes alas, pero ¿te sirven para volar?

\- ¿Como que si…? – preguntó Cupido, pero antes que acabara la pregunta, un terrible huracán que provocó Silfax la hizo volar por los aires

\- ¡Cupido! – gritó Blondie, que vio como su compañera de habitación se elevaba hasta una altura considerable

\- Hora de comer, viejo amigo. Espero que te gusten las presas voladoras – le dijo Silfax a su pajarraco, el cual se elevó por los aires

Cupido mientras tanto, miraba con temor cómo estaba cada vez a mayor altura, habiendo subido más alto incluso que la torre. Durante su ascenso, había visto algo en la ventana de la misma, pero no había tenido tiempo a distinguir qué era.

\- ¡Ah, que miedo! – gritó mientras miraba hacia abajo, donde sus compañeros ya se veían como si fueran hormigas – ¿Hasta donde voy a subir?

Entonces se fijó en que el pajarraco volaba directo hacia ella, estando a punto de alcanzar la altura de la ventana de la torre.

Pero justo en ese momento, algo salido de la ventana pareció aferrarse al pajarraco, haciendo que este modificara su trayectoria

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? – se preguntó Cupido – ¿Y por qué de repente he dejado de subir?

Se dio cuenta de que estaba el huracán que la había elevado cesó de repente

\- Creo que ya sé lo que viene a continuación

Cupido entonces cayó por efecto de la gravedad

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – gritaba mientras veía como los árboles y las personas se le hacían cada vez más grandes. Cerró los ojos temiéndose el terrible momento

Pero de pronto, sintió cómo algo la atrapó al vuelo

Abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa

\- ¡Dexter! – gritó ella, presa de una mezcla de pánico y emoción

\- Te he atrapado justo a tiempo – dijo el príncipe, que estaba subido a lomos de aquel gigantesco pajarraco. Y había alguien más con él

\- Vaya, ¿así que tú eres la nueva? – le dijo Raven con un tono de voz un poco débil, pero que trataba de conservar su buen humor –. Espero no sean demasiadas emociones para tus primeros días en este instituto

\- De… Descuida – dijo ella, tratando de reponerse del susto –. Imagino que tú debes ser Raven. Yo soy Cupido

\- Encantada de conocerte – dijo Raven –. Ahora será mejor que hagamos descender a este pajarraco

\- Pero, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado mientras me elevaba en el aire? – preguntó Cupido a Dexter

\- Raven y yo estábamos en la ventana de la torre, y te vimos elevarte – explicó Dexter –. Entonces vimos que el pajarraco volaba directo hacia ti, así que Raven tuvo la idea de usar los pocos poderes que le quedan para un conjuro de control mental, lo que nos permitió poder subir a este pajarraco y ordenarle que te atrapara al vuelo

\- Me ha costado un gran esfuerzo, pero esto no ha terminado – dijo Raven –. Vamos a descender para encargarnos de ese hechicero

Raven dio unos pases mágicos y el pajarraco asintió, procediendo a la maniobra de descenso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silfax había visto incrédulo la escena del rescate aéreo

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – gritó desconcertado –. ¡Creí que ya tendría plenamente los poderes de la Dama del Crepúsculo!

\- Me parece que los planes de los malvados no siempre salen como ellos se esperan – dijo Daring, que volvió a empuñar su espada

Los demás también se habían levantado y estaban junto a él

\- Tienes que admitirlo, en los cuentos los malos siempre pierden – dijo Cedar

\- Y siempre se llevan un buen escarmiento – dijo Cerise –. Lo que significa que estás a punto de aprender una lección valiosa

\- Así que yo de ti me rendiría – dijo Duchess

Estas palabras parecieron encender más los ánimos de Silfax

\- ¿Rendirme? ¿Yo? ¿El gran Silfax? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Me niego! ¡Todavía tengo mi poder, y lo usaré para encargarme de vosotros! Después iré a por vuestra amiguita

Silfax se usó los poderes de su bastón para generar una gigantesca bola de fuego

\- Ponéos todos detrás de mi – dijo Daring preparando su espada y preparándose para proteger a sus amigos

La bola de fuego ya casi había alcanzado un metro de diámetro. Silfax sonrió satisfecho

\- ¡Hasta nunca, "héroes"!

Pero entonces un gigantesco globo de agua se estrelló contra él, apagando completamente su bola de fuego y dejándole empapado

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – gritó furibundo mientras miraba de izquierda a derecha – ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué saboteas mis planes? ¡Muéstrate de una vez!

Daring y los otros suspiraron aliviados ante la cancelación del ataque

\- Otra vez aparece algo volando de alguna parte – dijo Blondie –. Esto me parece demasiado raro

\- A mi no – dijo Humphrey –. Está claro que alguien quiere ayudarnos, y por eso está atacando desde la distancia

\- Pero me pregunto quién será – dijo Lizzie

\- Yo estoy segura que ha sido Er Deivi – dijo Madeline –. Ya sabéis que siempre quiere echarnos una mano

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ashlynn y Hunter estaban junto al tirachinas gigante

\- Así que este era tu plan secreto – dijo Ashlynn –. Un gran globo lleno de agua

\- Me ha costado lo mío traerlo hasta aquí – dijo Hunter –. Pero has visto que ha merecido la pena

\- Sí, has conseguido apagar esa gran bola de fuego – dijo Ashlynn mirando al horizonte –. Pero me temo que ese hechicero todavía no ha dicho su última palabra

\- Es lo que me imaginaba – dijo Hunter –. Pero no temas, siempre queda un último recurso

\- ¿Te refieres a un plan secreto secreto que tienes en mente? – preguntó Ashlynn riendo

\- No exactamente – dijo Hunter –. Es un plan, pero no lo he ideado yo, sino alguien que está a punto de descender al suelo

Hunter apuntó a donde sobrevolaba el pajarraco

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silfax gruñía cada vez más

\- No se ha mostrado nadie – dijo enfadado –. Pero no importa. Ya buscaré al culpable en cuanto me ocupe de vosotros

\- No te ocuparás de nadie – dijo una voz que vino de las alturas –. Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos

Silfax y los demás levantaron la vista. El pajarraco descendió hasta posarse suavemente en el suelo, descendiendo Raven de él, seguida de Dexter y Cupido

\- Hola, Silfax – dijo Raven –. Vengo a recuperar lo que me pertenece

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Ya nos estamos acercando al final de este fic. Seguid leyendo, que los próximos episodios serán decisivos.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

_**Tannah: **_**me alegro que te haya gustado el episodio. Y sí, no me pude resistir el incluir esa frase tan propia de Dexter.**

_**Yolotsin Xochitl: **_**exacto. La magia ronda por todas partes. Y ya has visto que Raven no iba a renunciar por nada a sus amigos. Gracias por tu review.**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora ¿Vencerá Raven a Silfax? ¿Recuperará sus poderes? ¿Qué valiosa lección puede aprender el hechicero? Y sobre todo ¿Se recuperará Cupido del susto?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. ****Espero vuestras reviews**


	23. Érase un duelo

**¡Penúltimo episodio! Aquí os dejo con la acción**

Capítulo 23. Érase un duelo

Silfax se sorprendió de la presencia de Raven. Pero su expresión de sorpresa rápidamente se tornó en burlona

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo –. Mirad quien ha venido para hacerme frente. Si es ni más ni menos que la Dama del Crepúsculo, o lo que queda de ella

\- Déjate de burlas, Silfax – dijo Raven, decidida –. He venido por mis poderes, aquellos que me arrebataste

\- Y que me pertenecían a mi originalmente – dijo Silfax –. ¿Acaso crees que podrás vencerme? Por lo que veo, apenas te quedan fuerzas

Efectivamente, a Raven se la veía muy débil, tanto que parecía que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie

\- No pienses que está sola – dijo Dexter con su espada preparada –. También estoy yo para vencerte

\- ¡Y yo también! – dijo Cupido, preparando otra vez su arco

\- ¡Y nosotras! – dijo Apple, que apareció corriendo junto con Briar –. Sentimos el retraso, eran muchas escaleras que bajar

Silfax miró fijamente a sus contendientes

\- Sí, veo que sois cinco, pero ¿acaso creéis que sois suficientes para derrotarme? – dijo el hechicero mientras preparaba otra vez su bastón –. Ya he derrotado a todos vuestros amigos que eran más. Vosotros no deberíais suponer un problema

\- Tened cuidado, Raven – dijo Cedar mientras trataba de levantarse –. Es capaz de lanzar ataques muy poderosos

\- Lo tendremos, no te preocupes, Cedar – dijo Raven –. Bien, amigo plumífero, es hora de emprender el vuelo

El pajarraco, aun bajo control mental de Raven, asintió y emprendió el vuelo

\- ¿Acaso esperabas que me atacara? – preguntó Silfax

\- Pues claro que no – dijo Raven –. Le he ordenado que se marche para que no resulte herido. Al fin y al cabo, él solo obedece tus órdenes. No me parecería justo que saliera mal parado de esta

Silfax se echó a reír

\- ¿Ese es tu motivo? – dijo –. Quizá debería refrescarte la memoria. Mi amigo emplumado volverá para ayudarme tan pronto se le pase tu control hipnótico. Aunque tal vez para entonces tú ya no seas un problema

\- Te equivocas – dijo Raven –. Esto terminará rápido. Sé exactamente como vencerte

Esta vez, Silfax se sorprendió

\- ¿Lo... sabes?

\- Solo tengo que destruir la esfera morada que tienes en la punta de tu bastón – dijo Raven –. Esa esfera es la que usaste para robarme mis poderes. Si la rompo, estos volverán a mi

Silfax quedó aun más sorprendido, pero relajó el gesto, tratando de dar una falsa sensación de seguridad

\- Así que sabes como vencerme – dijo Silfax –. No está mal, pero no te servirá de nada. No tienes suficiente poder para hacerme frente

\- Al menos, lo intentaré – dijo Raven – ¡Ahí va eso!

Raven usó un pase mágico para crear una flecha que dirigió hacia el bastón, pero Silfax la bloqueó con su magia

\- Demasiado débil – dijo el hechicero

\- Entonces veamos qué te parece esto – dijo Dexter que corrió hacia él con su espada en alto

Silfax apuntó con su bastón al suelo, provocando un ligero temblor de tierra que hizo tambalearse al príncipe hasta que cayó al suelo

\- No podrás acercarte a mi – dijo Silfax mientras reía

\- Tengo una idea, Raven – dijo Cupido –. ¿Aun puedes lanzar otra flecha como esa?

Raven suspiró ligeramente. Se la veía con un serio gesto de cansancio

\- Me va a costar, pero creo que puedo – respondió – ¿Qué propones?

\- Propongo que nos escondamos y le ataquemos desde dos sitios a la vez – respondió Cupido –. Una flecha puede bloquearla, pero dos puede que no

\- Es arriesgado, pero puede funcionar – dijo Raven sonriendo –. No está mal el plan para una chica nueva

\- Siempre he sido buena planificando cosas – dijo Cupido – ¡Vamos!

Ambas se dispersaron. Apple y Briar se quedaron por medio

\- Parece que nosotras somos la distracción – dijo Apple

\- Eso me temo, aunque parece que Dexter todavía quiere luchar – dijo Briar

En efecto, el príncipe se levantó lentamente

\- Todavía me quedan fuerzas – dijo –. Voy a luchar por Raven

Mientras, Daring veía como su hermano estaba preparado otra vez para luchar contra el hechicero

\- Veo que mi hermano está por fin haciendo gala de sus habilidades Charming – dijo sonriendo – ¡Cógela, hermanito!

Daring lanzó su espada a su hermano, quien la atrapó en el aire, teniendo dos espadas para luchar contra el hechicero

\- Así que crees que con dos espadas serás más fuerte que con una – dijo Silfax –. No te servirá de nada, se te van a hacer más pesadas

Silfax usó un nuevo hechizo con su bastón. A Dexter empezaron a pesarle las espadas como si estuviesen hechas de plomo. Los brazos del príncipe fueron bajando lentamente

\- No... puedo... levantarlas – dijo con dificultad mientras sus brazos caían al suelo

\- ¡Aguanta, Dexter! – exclamó Briar –. Nosotras te ayudaremos

Entre Apple y Briar, ayudaron a Dexter a levantar las espadas, pero a pesar de la ayuda apenas eran capaces de levantarlas

\- Es imposible – dijo Apple tratando de levantar la espada –. Pesa una tonelada

\- Ha debido hechizarlas – dijo Dexter –. Pero tenemos que hacerle frente

Mientras, el hechicero reía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ashlynn y Hunter estaban viendo la escena

\- Esto no me gusta nada – dijo Ashlynn –. Creí que con Raven cambiarían las tornas, pero ahora no lo veo tan claro

Ashlynn miró a Hunter. Observaba la situación sin decir nada

\- ¿Por qué estás tan callado? – preguntó ella – ¿No deberíamos intervenir?

\- Deberíamos – dijo Hunter sin perder de vista al hechicero –, pero estoy viendo que Dexter y las chicas están haciendo de distracción. Creo que Raven y esa otra chica tienen un plan entre manos

\- Entonces... ¿no debemos intervenir? – preguntó Ashlynn

Hunter negó con la cabeza

\- Debemos confiar en Raven. Pero no estaría de más que preparásemos algo por si su plan falla

\- ¿Qué propones? – preguntó Ashlynn

Hunter pensó un momento

\- Crear una distracción adicional – dijo sonriendo –. Y necesitaré tu ayuda

Nuevamente, Ashlynn vio esa misteriosa sonrisa de Hunter, una mirada que indicaba que tenía algo brillante planeado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dexter, Apple y Briar estaban usando todas sus fuerzas para levantar las espadas

\- Va siendo hora de terminar definitivamente con vosotros – dijo Silfax mientras con su bastón generaba una esfera oscura – ¡A ver si resistís esto!

El hechicero lanzó la esfera hacia los tres

\- ¡Apple! ¡Briar! – dijo Dexter – ¡Deprisa, tenemos que cruzar las espadas antes de que nos golpee esa esfera!

\- ¿De qué servirá eso? – preguntó Apple

\- Confía en mi – dijo Dexter –. Sé lo que hago

Apple y Briar ayudaron a Dexter a cruzar las espadas, justo cuando la esfera llegó ante ellos.

Esta se estrelló justo en el punto en que las dos espadas se habían cruzado. Gracias a eso, no golpeó a los príncipes, pero tenía suficiente fuerza para empujarles

\- Tenías razón – dijo Briar mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para aguantar una espada –. Estamos conteniendo el ataque

\- Pero no podremos rechazarla – dijo Apple, que empleaba todas sus fuerzas en sostener la otra espada

\- Ánimo – dijo Dexter, que usaba una mano para cada espada –. Tenemos que aguantar. Por Raven

Entonces la potencia del ataque hizo que la esfera hiciera una pequeña explosión, provocando que los tres perdieran el equilibrio y cayesen al suelo.

Silfax reía sin parar

\- Vaya sucedáneo de héroes – dijo entre risotadas –. No sois capaces ni de resistir un ataque de baja potencia. Acabaré enseguida con vosotros

Raven y Cupido se habían escondido tras unos árboles desde los que pudieran ver a Silfax. Cupido estaba nerviosa, y en ese momento era incapaz de apuntar debidamente con la flecha. Raven en cambio parecía más decidida

\- Estas son mis últimas fuerzas – dijo mientras preparaba una nueva flecha mágica –. Poderes, no me falléis ahora

Entonces lanzó la flecha con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde el hechicero tenía su bastón. Esta voló a toda velocidad, directa a estrellarse contra la esfera que contenía los poderes de Raven

\- Vamos... – dijo Raven

Pero de pronto la esfera se estrelló contra una pared invisible que parecía haber delante de Silfax

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo Raven sorprendida

Silfax rió, entonces se volvió a Raven

\- ¿Creías que iba a ser tan ingenuo como para dejar que me pillaras desprevenido? – dijo el hechicero –. Después de tu anterior ataque creé un escudo a mi alrededor capaz de bloquear ataques mágicos. Fíjate

El hechicero hizo unos pases, que provocaron que apareciera una barrera a su alrededor, y luego se desvaneciera

\- Oh, no... – dijo Raven, que de pronto cayó de rodillas y se desplomó

\- ¡Raven! – gritó Dexter, que a pesar de lo magullado que estaba trató de levantarse

\- Me parece que todo ha terminado – dijo Silfax con satisfacción –. Ya no necesito el escudo mágico

Silfax dio unos pases que aparentemente hicieron que no pasara nada. Entonces vio que hacia él venía volando el gigantesco pajarraco

\- Me alegro que se te haya pasado el efecto hipnótico, mi emplumado amigo – dijo –. Has llegado justo a tiempo para festejar mi victoria

Mientras que Dexter corría hacia Raven

\- No... – dijo mientras la levantaba y miraba su cara –. No puede ser ¡Raven! ¡Raven!

\- Es demasiado tarde, príncipe – dijo Silfax –. Empleó sus últimas fuerzas en tratar de destruir la esfera. Pero no te preocupes, pronto haré que os reunáis todos con ella. Y tú serás el primero

Silfax hizo brillar su bastón, preparándose para atacar a Dexter

_¡PAM!_

Silfax se sobresaltó

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

_¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM!_

Pequeñas explosiones estaban teniendo lugar alrededor de él

_¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM!_

Silfax empezó a tambalearse, esquivando las pequeñas explosiones

\- ¿Pero quién está haciendo esto? – gritó desconcertado

Desde una distancia prudencial, Hunter y Ashlynn estaban usando unos pequeños tirachinas

\- No sé de donde te ha venido la idea de lanzarle bombetas que explotan al caer al suelo – dijo Ashlynn –. Pero es una buena idea

\- Sparrow me dio la idea – dijo Hunter, mientras no dejaba de lanzar –. Aparte de cantar, a veces le gusta gastar bromas. Gracias a él conseguí las que tengo

\- Espero que sea suficiente para ayudar a Raven y a los demás – dijo Ashlynn, que lanzaba también –. Creo que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo

De pronto, el hechicero vio que las pequeñas explosiones habían acabado. Su bastón aun brillaba

\- ¿Ya acabó todo? – preguntó el hechicero mirando de un lado a otro – ¿Se te acabaron tus trucos?

Cupido, mientras tanto, ya estaba preparada. Había visto todo lo ocurrido, pero hasta ese momento no estaba decidida a lanzar

\- Ahora o nunca – dijo –. Puntería, no me falles

Entonces lanzó su flecha a gran velocidad, y por fortuna, logró clavarse en la esfera del bastón de Silfax, que en ese momento estaba brillando con gran intensidad

\- ¿Qué? – dijo con sorpresa el hechicero, al ver que la flecha había logrado hacer un agujero en la esfera – ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

De repente, la esfera brilló y brilló cada vez más

\- ¡No puede terminar así! ¡No cuando estoy tan cerca del triunfo! – gritó el hechicero

De pronto, una intensa explosión de luz deslumbró a todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. En efecto, ya nos acercamos al final de esta gran aventura. Espero que os haya gustado el episodio.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

_**Laloquita co: **_**no te preocupes, todavía queda un episodio más. Gracias por tu review**

_**Tannah: **_**Gracias a ti por comentar. Y no soy escritora sino escritor**

_**MickeyNoMouse:**_** gracias por tu comentario. Sí, esta historia seguirá hasta el final.**

_**Badeloverunconditionally: **_**mis capítulos no suelen tener una extensión fija, aunque siempre me fijo un mínimo. Es posible que estos últimos si hayan sido un poco más cortos. Y en efecto, Apple aprecia realmente a Raven, no solo porque esta sea quien en teoría tiene que envenenarla. En cuanto al DuchessxSparrow, no tenía pensado ponerles como pareja, pero no te preocupes, en el siguiente episodio les pondré algun momento juntos.**

_**Yolotsin Xochitl: **_**ya has visto cómo ha luchado Raven por recuperar sus poderes. Y sí, Daring tiene tal encanto natural que es capaz de hacer que casi cualquier chica se enamore de él (y no olvidemos que incluso Dexter logró enamorar una trol ). Gracias por tu review.**

**Bien, hasta aquí el penúltimo episodio ¿Recuperará Raven finalmente sus poderes? ¿O será demasiado tarde? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué los malos siempre fracasan cuando están tan cerca del triunfo?**

**Nos veremos en el último episodio. ****Espero vuestras reviews**


	24. Érase un buen final

**Último episodio. Aquí os lo dejo**

Capítulo 24. Érase un buen final

Se había producido una explosión cegadora. Todos se quedaron deslumbrados. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos, vieron a Silfax y a su pajarraco desmayados en el suelo, y flotando delante de ellos una esfera de luz violeta que brillaba intensamente

\- ¿Estos son los poderes de Raven? – preguntó Apple, sorprendida

De repente, la esfera comenzó a flotar en dirección a Raven, que seguía inconsciente en los brazos de Dexter. El príncipe vio cómo aquella esfera se acercaba lentamente y entraba en el interior de Raven. Poco después esta abría los ojos lentamente

\- ¿Do… donde estoy? – preguntó ella

Dexter la miró sorprendido

\- ¡Raven! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Yo… me siento… me siento bien – respondió Raven, mientras trataba de ponerse en pie –. ¿Qué me ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es que Silfax bloqueó mi ataque y me desmayé. Espera, ¿eso significa que…?

\- No debes preocuparte – dijo el Ole Cierraojos vestido de negro, que en ese momento aparecía entre los árboles –. Todo ha salido bien

Raven se sorprendió de volver a ver a este personaje. Se asustó y retrocedió

\- ¿Otra vez vienes a por mi? – preguntó

\- Ya no – respondió Ole –. He venido a felicitarte por haber logrado recuperar tus poderes. Aun te queda muchísimo tiempo por delante

Raven suspiró aliviada

\- Tengo que seguir mi camino – dijo Ole –. Tal vez algún día nos volvamos a encontrar ¡Hasta pronto!

El extraño personaje se dio la vuelta y desapareció junto con su caballo

\- Vale, esto es lo más extraño que he visto nunca – dijo Raven

Entonces vio que Apple corría hacia ella

\- ¡Raven! – gritó mientras la abrazaba – ¡Estaba preocupadísima! ¡Menos mal que estás bien!

Esta se sorprendió de la forma de actuar de Apple, pero correspondió al abrazo

\- Me encuentro perfectamente. Gracias por preocuparte

Pero entonces Apple actuó como si acabara de recordar algo importante. Recuperó la compostura y dijo:

\- Ah, y no olvides que tienes que estar en plenas condiciones para que puedas cumplir con tu destino y envenenarme algún día. Bien, chicos, vámonos a casa

Seguidamente, tanto Apple como algunos de los reales se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron

\- Apple no cambiará nunca – dijo Raven

No fue esta la única muestra de aprecio de los demás. Los otros rebeldes la abrazaron, alegres de que volviera a estar bien

\- Gracias, gracias – decía Raven mientras terminaba recibir abrazos de Cedar y de Madeline –. Pero me parece que ahora soy yo quien tiene que dar las gracias a alguien

Raven entonces miró a Cupido, quien lanzó la flecha que destruyó la esfera y le había permitido recuperar sus poderes. Caminó hacia ella

\- Muchas gracias – le dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro –. De no ser por ti, no habría podido contarlo

Cupido sonrió

\- No ha sido nada – dijo –. Creo que me gustará este sitio

Raven escuchó entonces al alguien tosiendo. Se dio la vuelta, al igual que todos los demás que seguían allí y vio que Silfax y su pajarraco estaban recuperando la consciencia

\- ¿Do… donde estoy? – dijo Silfax

Todos se pusieron en posición defensiva. Tal vez hubiese perdido los poderes que le robó a Raven, pero eso no significaba que no fuese peligroso

\- ¿Por qué me miráis todos así? – preguntó – ¿Y quiénes sois?

Todos se miraron con expresiones de desconcierto

\- ¿No sabe quienes somos? – preguntó Cedar

\- A lo mejor está hablando en maravilloso – dijo Madeline, quien se adelantó y se puso frente a Silfax – ¿Qué hace la golondrina cuando no tiene con qué construir el nido?

Pero Silfax la miró con una expresión de desconcierto aun mayor. El pajarraco también emitía graznidos de extrañeza

\- ¿De qué me hablas? – preguntó el hechicero –. Y por cierto, ¿quién soy yo?

Esta pregunta hizo que todos se miraran aun más extrañados

\- El estallido debe haber hecho que pierdan la memoria – dijo Raven

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer con él? – susurró Dexter –. Podría volver a atacar gente

\- No lo creo – dijo Raven –. Sin memoria no sabrá cómo hacer maldades. Yo creo que ya no representa peligro alguno

\- Tienes razón, pero eso no significa que no podamos preocuparnos por él – dijo Dexter –. ¿Qué hacemos?

Raven entonces sonrió

\- Se me ha ocurrido una idea, algo que resolverá fácilmente la situación – dijo

Raven entonces se acercó al hechicero

\- ¿No sabes quién eres? Bien, yo te lo diré. Te llamas Alfis, y eres el conserje de nuestro instituto

Silfax miró a Raven sorprendido, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros

\- Este pajarraco de aquí es tu mejor amigo, y quien te ayuda con tu labor. Estabais ambos acompañándonos en una excursión por el bosque. Pero los os habéis dado accidentalmente un golpe en la cabeza. Eso os habrá afectado a la memoria

\- Así que me llamo Alfis – dijo el hechicero –. Gracias por recordármelo, jovencita. Entonces deberíamos volver al instituto. El problema es que no me acuerdo de cómo se llega

\- No te preocupes, nosotros te guiaremos – dijo Raven –. Vamos, chicos. Volvamos a casa

Los demás se sorprendieron de cómo Raven había hecho creer al hechicero tan temible que era el conserje de su instituto. Dexter en particular miraba a Raven con un gesto que reflejaba una profunda admiración. Entonces todos asintieron y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa.

Cupido estaba muy emocionada

\- ¡Ha sido una aventura maravillosa! – dijo alegremente –. Estoy deseando contársela a mis antiguas compañeras

\- A lo mejor les parece una historia demasiado fantasiosa, ¿no? – dijo Cedar

\- Tal vez, pero recuerda donde estamos – dijo –. Aquí todo es posible

El grupo prosiguió su marcha de regreso al instituto, mientras que escondidos entre los árboles estaban observando los dos Ole Cierraojos

\- Ha sido una gran aventura para ellos – dijo el del traje multicolor –. Y como toda buena aventura tiene un buen final

\- Sí, pero por poco no lo cuentan – dijo el del traje plateado –. A pesar de todas las desventuras, me alegro que todo haya terminado bien

Ambos hermanos se dieron la vuelta

\- ¿Sabes qué? – dijo el del traje multicolor mientras se perdían en la lejanía –. Creo que esta aventura me dará para un nuevo cuento que contar

\- No lo dudo – respondió el del traje plateado

Y así ambos hermanos continuaron su camino

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hunter y Ashlynn habían visto todo desde la lejanía

\- Creo que nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado – dijo Hunter

\- Yo también – dijo Ashlynn –. ¿Les diremos a los demás que les hemos ayudado?

\- Es mejor que crean que han recibido ayuda de alguien desconocido – respondió Hunter –. Ya sabes, en los cuentos siempre queda bien añadir un poco de misterio

Ashlynn sonrió

\- Tienes razón, Hunter – dijo –. Será mejor que regresemos nosotros también a Ever After High, antes de que alguien nos eche en falta

Así, la pareja se puso en camino, aun llevando puestos sus disfraces de camuflaje

-¿Sabes? De esta aventura me ha encantado tu ingenio – dijo Hunter –. Sin duda, eres mucho más que una princesa aspirante a damisela en apuros

\- Gracias Hunter – respondió la princesa –. Y tú has demostrado que tienes muchos recursos para ayudar a quien lo necesita. Eres más que un simple aspirante a cazador

Ambos rieron mientras caminaban. Pero de repente Ashlynn se detuvo

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Hunter

\- No sé. Tengo la impresión de que se nos olvida algo – dijo la princesa –. Bah, probablemente no sea nada. Sigamos caminando

Y así la pareja regresó al instituto.

Mientras, en algún lugar del bosque, Milton Grimm seguía colgado por el pie. Tenía un aspecto descuidado y le había crecido abundante barba

\- Supongo que un día de estos pasará alguien que me ayude a bajar – dijo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dexter, Raven y Cupido hablaban en el camino de vuelta, cuando ya casi habían llegado al instituto

\- Por fin en casa – dijo Raven –. Lo que he echado de menos este sitio

\- Yo también – dijo Dexter –. Después de una gran aventura como esta, nos hemos ganado un merecido descanso

\- ¿Y qué dirá el director Grimm cuando le presentemos a este personaje? – preguntó Cupido mientras miraba de reojo a Alfis, anteriormente Silfax, y su pajarraco

\- Probablemente lo acepte – dijo Raven –. Es verdad que en el pasado hizo muchas fechorías, pero ahora que ha perdido la memoria he pensado que no sería justo tratarle mal. Además, es posible que así pueda compensar sus malas acciones

\- ¿Y si alguna vez la recupera? – preguntó Cupido –. ¿No has pensado en ello?

\- Es una posibilidad – respondió Raven –. Y si se llegara a dar, le haremos frente y venceremos. Ya hemos demostrado que podemos, gracias a nuestra nueva amiga recién llegada

Cupido no pudo evitar darse por aludida y sonrió

\- Gracias, Raven, aunque no creo que yo sea tan importante. Al fin y al cabo, solo soy una chica que aconseja en cuestiones amorosas

\- No seas tan modesta – dijo Raven –. De no haber sido por ti, yo no habría recuperado mis poderes, y probablemente habría terminado yéndome con ese Ole Cierraojos y su caballo

Raven se estremeció ligeramente

\- Creo que mejor prefiero no recordarlo – añadió

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Raven – dijo Dexter –. Ya estás a salvo, y ese hechicero no volverá a querer quitarte tus poderes... creo

\- ¿Hay hechiceros por aquí? – preguntó Alfis, mientras el pajarraco graznaba – ¡Cuidado! ¡Seguro que son peligrosísimos!

\- Tranquilo, si aparece alguno, yo te defenderé – dijo Raven sonriendo

Así el grupo regresó al instituto. Mientras tanto, Apple se volvió para hablar con Cupido

\- Aparte de este contratiempo, espero que te haya gustado nuestro instituto

\- Sin duda – respondió Cupido –. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, este lugar me sigue pareciendo maravilloso. Creo que me gustará estar aquí

\- Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente cuestión – dijo Apple –. Tienes que elegir un destino

Cupido cayó en la cuenta. Era verdad, le quedaba un destino por decidir

\- Es hora de que decidas, ¿serás una real? – preguntó Apple

\- ¿O tal vez una rebelde? – preguntó Raven

Cupido meditó unos segundos. Estaba a punto de tomar una decisión que sería trascendental durante su vida en aquel lugar. Y aunque sabía que dijese lo que dijese sus nuevos compañeros lo aceptarían, no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa. Entonces llegó a una conclusión. Ya sabía qué destino podía elegir, y estaba segura de que era el más adecuado

\- Elijo ser una rebelde – respondió finalmente –. Aunque es verdad que quiero seguir el mismo camino que mi padre, considero que el destino puede interferir en los caminos del amor

Algunos la miraron sorprendidos, pero al momento aceptaron su decisión, en especial los rebeldes

\- Ya eres una de nosotros entonces – le dijo Cedar –. Bienvenida

\- Gracias – dijo Cupido –. Daré lo mejor de mi misma por ser parte de este instituto

Entonces Apple se le acercó

\- Yo hubiera preferido que fueses de los reales, pero ya que es tu decisión, la aceptaré – dijo Apple, quien a continuación se dio la vuelta –. Bienvenida

Entonces de repente apareció Kitty ante el grupo

\- ¡Lizzie! – gritó – ¡Lizzie! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

\- Hola Kitty – dijo Lizzie – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Aquí tengo las fotos de las que te hablé! – dijo Kitty tendiéndole un sobre –. Ni siquiera las he mirado todavía. Quiero que tú seas la primera que las vea

Lizzie cogió el sobre. Mientras, Cerise empezó a sentir cierta inquietud, y Carmine se puso a gruñir a Kitty, pero esta no hizo caso. En lugar de eso, se rió siniestramente. Cerise entonces sí que se puso nerviosa. ¿Podría ser que...?

\- ¡Espera Lizzie! – quiso gritar Cerise

Pero ya era tarde. La hija de la Reina de Corazones ya había abierto el sobre y estaba mirando las fotos

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Kitty mientras reía maliciosamente – ¿Qué te parecen?

\- Debo decir que nunca había visto nada igual – dijo Lizzie –. Estoy impresionada

\- ¡Lo sabía! – dijo Kitty mientras reía a lo loco

Cerise estaba más asustada. Apretó su capucha contra su cabeza todo lo que pudo

\- Pero dime, ¿Cómo has conseguido este efecto tan abstracto? – preguntó entonces Lizzie

Kitty paró de reír

\- ¿Qué? – dijo mientras le arrebataba corriendo las fotos a Lizzie

Cerise también las vio. Todas las fotos eran imágenes difuminadas en las que era imposible distinguir nada. Y algunas además tenían lo que parecían gotas de agua delante de la imagen, lo que hacía aun más imposible distinguir nada

\- ¡Agua! – gritó Kitty – ¡Cayó agua en la cámara!¡A mi me da algo!

Mientras Kitty se ponía histérica, Cerise suspiró aliviada

\- Ah, fue con agua. Pero yo de ti no mojaría la cámara de fotos muy a menudo. Así no te durará mucho tiempo – dijo Lizzie

Mientras tanto, Cupido se disponía a enviar un nuevo mensaje a sus amigas monstruosas. Definitivamente le iba a gustar quedarse en ese instituto, con nuevos amigos y quien sabe si un posible interés amoroso en la forma de un guapo príncipe con grandes gafas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Sí, ya se acabó la historia. Me ha llevado mucho más tiempo del que esperaba, pero me alegro que todos hayáis estado ahí para leerla a pesar de mis retrasos.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

_**Tannah: **_**Gracias por tu review. Y no tiene importancia.**

_**Luciayshadow: **_**Espero que te haya gustado este final. Y como has podido ver, en efecto el director sigue colgado del árbol (no te preocupes, que ya lo bajaré). En cuanto a los poderes de Maddie... sí, puede que fuera yo el tipo que escribía. Y por supuesto, mientras haya lectores deseosos de leer mis historias, seguiré escribiendo. Y sí, no me pierdo los nuevos episodios. Bunny y Alistair serían unos personajes excelentes para mis historias, así como Faybelle.**

_**Laloquita co: **_**gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado la intervención de Cupido.**

_**Yolotsin Xochitl: **_**Raven es fuerte, se recuperará. Y sí, en algún momento bajarán al director de donde está.**

**Bien, aquí el último episodio. ¿Qué decís, que me falta algo por contar? Un momento, ¿he dicho el último? Ah, cierto. No, no os retiréis todavía, que aun me falta el epí"loco".**

**Nos veremos con él la semana que viene. Espero vuestras reviews.**


	25. Epí'loco'

**¡Y por fin! Después de tanta espera, aquí está el último episodio de este fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis**

Epí"loco"

Al día siguiente, Cupido caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos tras finalizar una de sus clases. Ya conocía a muchos de sus nuevos compañeros, con los que había entablado amistad fácilmente.

En ese momento se dirigía a su nuevo estudio de grabación, estancia que el director le había permitido utilizar. Curiosamente, cuando Cupido y los demás le encontraron, tenía la ropa sucia y rasgada, y barba de varios días. Algunos alumnos le habían oído decir que se había pasado varios días colgado por un pie en un árbol del bosque, y que solo había logrado liberarse cuando una flecha venida de un sitio que no pudo precisar cortó la cuerda que le sujetaba.

Cupido no puso demasiado interés en aquella historia, aunque Blondie, su compañera de habitación se pasó horas tratando de interrogar al director Grimm sin éxito.

Volviendo a centrarse en el momento presente, Cupido abrió la puerta del estudio de grabación. No era tan grande ni tan completo como el que había tenido en su anterior instituto, pero para ella era más que suficiente.

Había llegado su gran momento. Cupido se sentó ante la emisora

\- Bienvenidos a la primera emisión del Programa de Cupido – dijo con entusiasmo –. Soy Cupido, y estoy aquí para responder a todas vuestras cuestiones relacionadas con el amor

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Había llegado el momento de continuar la labor que había empezado tiempo atrás en un instituto de monstruos. Salvo que ahora estaba en un mundo de fantasía. Nuevo sitio, pero puede que mismas reglas.

Descolgó con entusiasmo el teléfono y se preparó para lo que mejor sabía, dar consejos amorosos. Y aun le quedaba pendiente un encargo para realizar esa misma noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para Raven había sido un día que dedicó a recuperarse tanto física como mentalmente. Había pasado un gran momento de angustia por culpa de aquel hechicero, pero por fortuna ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

Aquel día, después de las clases, se encontraba con Madeline en el salón de té de esta

\- Como me alegra que vuelvas a estar bien, Raven – dijo Madeline muy contenta –. Este instituto no habría sido lo mismo sin ti

\- Gracias, Maddie – dijo Raven –. Me alegra tener todos mis poderes de vuelta, y al menos ahora no tengo que preocuparme de volver a perderlos a manos de un hechicero

\- ¡Ah, es cierto! – dijo Madeline –. El antes hechicero y ahora conserje. Se ha convertido en un tipo realmente divertido. Desempeña su labor de limpieza con mucha eficiencia, y sin magia

\- Y menos mal que el director lo admitió – dijo Raven –. Solo espero que siga creyendo durante mucho tiempo que es un conserje

\- Lo hará, Raven – dijo Madeline –. Y si no, seguro que a Er Deivi se le ocurre alguna idea para detenerlo

\- Seguramente – dijo Raven, que en ese momento se levantó –. Voy a la biblioteca. ¿Vienes conmigo?

\- Adelántate tú – dijo Madeline –. Ahora te alcanzo

En cuanto se quedó sola, Madeline habló

\- No había tenido tiempo de decírtelo, pero gracias por el papel que me has dado, Er Deivi. No sabía que podía hacer tales cosas

**\- No tiene importancia, Madeline. Pero recuerda que tienes que usar con cuidado esta magia. Me diste un susto tremendo cuando abriste esa puerta dimensional**

\- ¡Muy bien, tendré cuidado! – dijo Madeline sonriente –. A partir de ahora solo abriré puertas que den al País de las Maravillas

Madeline chasqueó los dedos. Al momento apareció una ventana de la que entraron mariposas con la cabeza enorme.

Madeline rió

\- Creo que me va a gustar esto – dijo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Duchess no paró de pasar cerca de Apple cogida del brazo de Daring en cada ocasión que podía, pero Apple no parecía prestarle demasiada atención.

Visiblemente molesta, en un momento en que Daring se fue para tirarles los tejos a otras chicas, miró que Apple estaba sola

\- Esto ya es increíble – dijo muy enfadada –. Creo que voy a tener unas palabritas con esta futura Blancanieves

Por tanto, se acercó hacia Apple, quien la vio venir

\- Hola, Duchess – le dijo

\- ¿"Hola Duchess"? – preguntó – ¿Pero qué pasa contigo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Apple con extrañeza

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero! – protestó Duchess – ¡Llevo desde ayer paseando junto a Daring delante tuyo!

\- Sí, me he fijado en que estabais pasando mucho tiempo juntos – dijo Apple con toda tranquilidad –. ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

Duchess alucinaba

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa! – protestó –. ¿No se supone que Daring es tu príncipe encantador, tu amor verdadero? ¿Por qué no te has puesto celosa?

Apple entonces se echó a reír. Duchess estaba aun más alucinada

\- ¿Puede saberse a qué viene tanta risa? – preguntó – ¡Explícamelo ahora mismo!

\- Claro, te lo explicaré – dijo Apple dejando de reír –. Verás, es cierto que Daring es mi príncipe encantador. Así será en mi cuento, suponiendo que Raven algún día cumpla con su destino

Duchess escuchaba atentamente, aun sin saber a donde quería llegar Apple

\- Y es cierto que nuestro destino es estar juntos, pero no todavía – dijo Apple

Duchess se quedó boquiabierta

\- ¿Quieres decir que…?

\- Exactamente – respondió sonriente Apple –. Estamos predestinados, pero eso no quiere decir que ahora no podamos ir cada uno por nuestro lado. Por eso no me siento celosa

Duchess quedó como congelada, seguidamente se desmayó

\- Vaya, algo ha debido sentarle mal – dijo Apple –. Será mejor que vaya a ver si le encuentro algún té para que se reponga

Y así, Apple se fue cantando una melodía tan dulce que atraía las miradas de todos los chicos que la escuchaban.

Mientras tanto, Duchess seguía tumbada en el suelo

\- ¡Todo este tiempo haciendo teatro para nada! – gritó rabiosa mientras daba pataletas –. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!

Entonces vio que alguien le tendía una mano

\- ¿Me ayudas a levantarme? – preguntó en un tono en el que quería dar a entender que era una damisela en apuros – ¡Oh, gracias!

Para cuando se levantó, vio que quien le había ofrecido la mano era Sparrow

\- ¿¡Sparrow!? – preguntó, al principio en tono molesto, hasta que a continuación sonrió –. Es decir, gracias por ayudarme

\- No hay de qué – respondió el pelirrojo –. Alguien tenía que animarte tras el fiasco que acabas de tener

Sparrow sacó entonces una guitarra

\- ¡Y quien mejor que el gran Sparrow con su guitarra nuevaaaaaaaa! – canturreó mientras la tocaba

Duchess iba a agradecerle el gesto, cuando de pronto, algo parecido a un susurro captó su atención

\- Estuviste genial, Ashlynn – decía una voz masculina que captó su atención

\- Cierra un momento el pico, Sparrow – dijo Duchess tapándole la boca al pelirrojo –. Ven, creo que hay algo que requiere de nuestra atención

Tirando del brazo de Sparrow, ambos se escondieron entre unos matorrales. Desde ellos divisaron en la cercanía a Ashlynn y Hunter. Ambos estaban en actitud visiblemente cariñosa

\- Vamos, yo solo he ayudado, el verdadero héroe has sido tú, Hunter – decía Ashlynn mientras lo abrazaba

\- Oh, creo que eso podríamos discutirlo – dijo Hunter mientras la besaba

Duchess y Sparrow miraron sorprendidos aquella escena

\- Qué ven mis ojos – dijo Duchess en voz baja. Una real y un rebelde

Entonces la expresión de Duchess se tornó maliciosa

\- Qué interesante. Creo que podemos sacar provecho de la situación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella noche, Briar se dirigía a uno de los balcones. Un admirador le había mandado una nota para reunirse allí

La princesa llegó, y se encontró a…

\- ¡Hopper! – exclamó ella –. Un momento, ¿eras tú el admirador secreto que me ha citado aquí? Pues a ver...

Hopper no dijo ni palabra, aunque se le veía nervioso

\- Primero me envías una cesta de moscas recubiertas de chocolate – prosiguió Briar –. Luego un ramo apestoso de flores del pantano... lo siento, pero no me apetece ir al baile contigo

Cupido estaba tras el balcón, subida en lo alto de una torre formada por baúles, armarios, un globo del mundo y una silla en la cúspide sobre la que ella se encontraba preparada con su tablet. Había llegado el gran momento. Ella pulsó el botón de play.

\- Mi dulce Briar – dijo la voz de Hopper grabada previamente en la tablet, mientras el Hopper real gesticulaba y movía los labios, como si fuera él quien hablara –. La belleza de esta noche no es nada comparada con la belleza que tú posees

Briar se quedó impresionada

\- Hopper – dijo –. No conocía esa faceta tuya

Mientras tanto, Dexter estaba paseando por los jardines que estaban abajo. Necesitaba despejarse un poco después de la gran aventura del día anterior. Por lo menos ahora podía relajarse, ya que sabía que Raven estaba a salvo.

Entonces reparó en Cupido, que estaba en lo alto de aquella torre de objetos y vuelta de espaldas. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí?

\- Hola, Cupido – la saludó

Ella se volvió en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Al ver al joven príncipe, ella se sorprendió

\- Oh, Dexter – dijo ella en un tono romántico, mientras veía como Dexter se quitaba las gafas, dejando a la vista unos bellos ojos azules

De repente, la torre sobre la que se encontraba empezó a tambalearse.

Al mismo tiempo, Briar se acercaba a Hopper

\- ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras decirme? – preguntó ella con mucho interés

Hopper se quedó de espaldas a la barandilla, mientras se volvía y miraba hacia abajo, esperando que Cupido volviera a usar su tablet para reproducir su voz.

Pero Cupido perdió el equilibrio y cayó desde lo alto de la torre, que se desmoronó. Dexter la vio caer y extendió sus brazos hacia arriba, logrando atraparla al vuelo.

Hopper, en cambio, al ver que no le quedaba otra, trató de hablar

\- Eres tan ard... – dijo tímidamente

Pero Briar, al escuchar aquellas palabras y en aquel tono, le detuvo. Aquel no parecía el mismo Hopper. Este siguió tratando de hablar, pero se le trababa la lengua, y entonces volvió a convertirse en rana

\- Maldición – dijo el batracio

Mientras, Briar puso una mueca de asco

\- Oh, moscas – dijo Hopper mientras atrapaba con su lengua una mosca que pasaba por allí

Cupido en cambio se encontraba encantada de estar en los brazos de Dexter

\- Lo dicho, me encanta este instituto – dijo contenta mientras miraba al príncipe

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Por fin he podido terminar el epí"loco" que pone fin a esta historia.**

**Aquí he dejado la explicación de por qué a Apple no le molesta que Daring esté ligando con otras. También lo explicó ella misma en su momento en "El cuento de Apple - Historia de una Real".**

**Por otro lado, he querido mostrar cómo Duchess y Sparrow sabían que Ashlynn y Hunter estaban juntos en el especial "El día de los corazones sinceros".**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis comentado este fic:**

_**Yolotsin Xochitl**_

_**Laia Hook**_

_**isabelita emoxxa**_

_**Paolaesh**_

_**trunks**_

_**Rissa D'Angelo**_

_**Guest**_

_**Unconditionally-Bademancer**_

_**MickeyNoMouse**_

_**Trunkstendo**_

_**laloquita co**_

_**Tannah**_

_**luciayshadow**_

_**mariadelmonte **_**(en respuesta a tu review, lo que pasará con Dexter y Raven lo tienes en los capítulos y especiales que siguen a esto, una relación que va afianzándose cada vez más).**

**A todos vosotros y a los lectores que habéis seguido esta historia de principio a fin, a pesar de mis retrasos y paradas, muchas gracias. Gracias por haber hecho que este fic tenga el doble de reviews que su antecesor.**

**Y ahora viene la pregunta, ¿habrá continuación? Pues la respuesta es… ¡Sí! Escribiré una secuela, aunque todavía no tengo decidido el título, y para que empiece a escribir primero tengo que terminar mi fic de Monster High "Agua dulce, agua salada".**

**Así que pronto nos veremos con una nueva historia, que dará un buen salto en el tiempo (han pasado muchas cosas en Ever After High desde que empecé a escribir este fic). Y por supuesto tendremos:**

**¡Una nueva pareja protagonista! (Apple y Daring)**

**¡Una nueva trama! ¡Y muy probablemente crossover! (aunque no con Monster High)**

**¡Nuevos OCs y no tan OCs!**

**Y los debuts de…**

**\- ¡Holly O'Hair! - La primogénita de Rapuntzel (o eso se creía)**

**\- ¡Poppy O'Hair! – La real y rebelde**

**\- ¡Ginger Breadhouse! - Una magnífica repostera**

**\- ¡Gus y Helga Crumb! - No se os ocurra ofrecerles dulces**

**\- ¡Alistair Wonderland! - Un gran aventurero**

**\- ¡Bunny Blanc! - ¿Os habéis fijado la forma en que Alistair y ella se miran?**

**\- ¡Faybelle Thorn! - Una bruja malvada**

**\- ¡Rosabella Beauty y Darling Charming! (Estas dos si debutan en la serie animada a tiempo)**

**Esto es todo. Nos vemos muy pronto. Mientras tanto espero que sigáis las publicaciones de mi fic de Monster High.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

_**Er Deivi**_


End file.
